Island of Passion: Part 2 Of The Tragic Accident
by PriscillaPal
Summary: Chapter 11 is up. Alistair's will is read. Pilar discovers the truth about Martin Fitzgerald.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eve learns about T.C.'s kidnapping. T.C. and Lexie bond.  
  
Rebecca Crane coughed, then lifted her head. She had landed on some sort of beach/island. She closed her eyes and tried to block out that horrible moment, when that creep in the Jerry Springer mask, shoved her out of the airplane. What was all that about?  
  
Now, she was stuck in the middle of nowhere! Her chances to snare Count Anthony DiMera were now delayed, and worse yet, she was not dressed for the beach! She had to look appropriate when the rescue plane arrived.  
  
Rebecca tried to sit up, but she still had that stupid parachute on her back! Rebecca wriggled out of it, just as a screaming Teresa and Austin landed, some thirty feet away, down the beach some. Rebecca snickered. Teresa was such a baby!  
  
Meanwhile, a crying Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was helped out of her parachute, and up on her feet by Austin Reed. She clung to him and began to sob. Austin set her away and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
'Teresa! Teresa I need for you to listen to me! We're going to be fine, okay? Look, Rebecca is just down the beach there!'  
  
'So what, Austin?! She's just as helpless as we are! And clueless at that! God Austin, I don't think I'd be alive if you hadn't just appeared beside me in the air....I didn't even know where the string was...'  
  
She then began to cry again. Austin pulled her into his arms.  
  
'It's okay. It's going to be alright. You're just scared. But you're okay now. You're okay.'  
  
Teresa sniffed. She did feel somewhat better in his arms. She closed her eyes, thinking briefly of Ethan. She then opened them and looked up at Austin.  
  
'What are we going to do now?' she asked.  
  
Austin looked up at the sky. Julian and Eve came floating down together. It looked as if Eve had just hung on to Julian during their fall. They landed about fifty feet away from the two of them. Austin then looked down the other way at Rebecca, who was squinting in their general direction.  
  
Teresa turned and watched the pair land on to the sand. She and Austin ran over to them.  
  
Eve disentangled herself from the parachute, then helped Julian out of his. He stood up, as did she. His eyes were flashing.  
  
'Eve...'  
  
'I know, Julian! What I did was stupid. But I just couldn't sit back and do nothing while everyone else was being thrown out of an airplane!'  
  
'You could've been killed!'  
  
'So, could you!' Eve retorted.  
  
'I was wearing a parachute Eve, you weren't. You could have been killed.'  
  
When Eve had watched Julian fall back out of that airplane, it was as if a part of her had been ripped in two. Her jumping out after him had been like instinct, and yes, that instinct could have killed her. But luckily, Julian caught her and screamed at her through the wind to hang on. And that's just what Eve did when he finally pulled his parachute.  
  
'Alright, Julian. I get it. Can we just forget about it and work on getting out of here?' She looked around and saw Teresa and that guy running up to her. Rebecca was walking towards them, some distance away.  
  
But Julian reached out and turned Eve back towards him.  
  
'We can forget about it, when you stop putting yourself in constant danger. Why did you leave my estate?'  
  
Eve looked him up and down.  
  
'You want to talk about that now?'  
  
'For God's sakes, Eve! I found you beaten up in the DiMera house! Your cheek is swelling as we speak!'  
  
Eve reached up and touched her cheek, wincing. She wouldn't have even remembered that it was supposed to hurt, if Julian had not reminded her.   
  
'I was there to pack my things and go back to Harmony. I had decided it was best to find my husband and children.'  
  
Julian let go of her. He found that answer more than a bit disconcerting. Eve could see that he did.  
  
'Julian, I had to let Whitney and Simone know that I was alive.'  
  
'And T.C.?' he asked, knowing she wouldn't have found him anyway, but still, Julian had to know if Eve had any residual feelings for him.  
  
'It was my intention to work things out with him then. But now that I remember everything, I can't forgive what he did.'  
  
Julian raised a brow. He knew it! He knew it the whole time! Eve had caught T.C. and Liz doing something illicit! Finally, Eve could see that T.C. wasn't the paragon of virtue he had been pretending to be, all of this time!  
  
Julian reached out and pulled Eve into his arms. He then began to whisper against her hair.  
  
'You don't know the sheer hell I went through, thinking that we would never have a chance for happiness.'  
  
He then set her away from him. Eve's eyes glistened with tears.  
  
'We don't know what we may face on this island. Wild beasts or some other predatory danger. I don't want you putting yourself in anymore peril, do we understand one another?'  
  
Eve nodded. Teresa and Austin approached them. Teresa glared at Julian. She didn't like his putting his hands on Dr. Russell! Teresa secretly believed that Julian took advantage of Dr. Russell or raped her a long time ago. Whatever happened, it was obviously all Julian's fault!  
  
Eve turned towards her and hugged her. Teresa sighed. Dr. Russell and Grace Bennett had always been like second mothers to her. For the first time, since she found out her mother was missing, she felt as if things were going to be alright.  
  
'Tell me about Whitney and Simone, how are they?' Eve asked Teresa.  
  
Teresa nodded.  
  
'Simone his holding up. She's staying with the Bennetts and Whitney is...'  
  
'Simone is staying with the Bennetts? Why? Where is T.C.? Does Liz have anything to do with this?' Eve asked, firing questions at her.  
  
Teresa looked at Austin, who frowned, then looked behind him at Rebecca, who was still making her way towards them. Julian saw her and began walking towards her. He really didn't want to be around when Eve found out T.C. was missing!  
  
'Teresa? Why is Simone staying with Sam and Grace?'  
  
Teresa held Eve's hands.  
  
'T.C. was kidnapped. Along with another woman.'  
  
Austin cut in.  
  
'Oh, my mother told me that that would've been Celeste Perrault. Hi, I'm Austin Reed, I work for Crane Industries.'  
  
He stuck out his hand towards Eve. Eve shook it lightly, while processing what she had just been told. Celeste and T.C. had been kidnapped together? Why was Celeste even near T.C.?  
  
'Hello, Austin. I'm Dr. Eve Russell. Uh, tell me, who else is missing? I mean, a police officer told me that Lexie and Abe Carver had been kidnapped as well?'  
  
Tears shone in Teresa's eyes. Eve became alarmed.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'My mother! She's gone too!'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open! Pilar had been kidnapped as well?! Why on earth would Tony have kidnapped her?!  
  
Austin broke in again.  
  
'And John and Marlena Black.'  
  
Eve began to back away from them.  
  
'Teresa, I just saw John and Marlena the other night at the hospital! And how does your mother fit into this?'  
  
Teresa pursed her lips.  
  
'We found out that my mother...and my father, were FBI agents.'  
  
Eve stared at her wordlessly. Pilar and Martin were government agents? She hadn't known Martin long before he disappeared. But Pilar an FBI agent? All of this time? Eve shook her head.  
  
'Well, when do they think Pilar was kidnapped?' Eve asked the pair.  
  
Austin grasped Teresa's hand. He could see that this was painful for her to talk about. He answered Eve.  
  
'Right around the time Abe and Lexie disappeared. Look, let's see if we can find a shelter or something, okay?'  
  
Teresa nodded. Eve nodded as well. Teresa and Austin began to walk off towards a jungle area. Eve glanced at Julian, who was comforting a distraught looking Rebecca. She then stared out at the sea.  
  
Her mind went back to the day before the planned DiMera barbecue. Eve had been wondering about Celeste's whereabouts. Lexie hadn't seemed anxious or anything, when she told her that her mother was out of town. So, Lexie probably had no idea her mother was missing at that point.  
  
That meant that Celeste had to have been in Harmony. But why her AND T.C.? Had Celeste gone to Harmony to see him? Did she know him?  
  
Eve turned and began to walk after Teresa and Austin, who were farther ahead. Eve then thought about the last time she laid eyes on Abe and Lexie. She had been waiting for Abe to show up to pick up Theo out of the garden. And he never showed. Then Tony told her that both Lexie and Abe had been called away, because of a death in Abe's family, something that that rude police officer, discounted right away.  
  
If Pilar disappeared with Abe and Lexie, then Pilar had been on the premises. But Eve never saw her, she would've remembered that. She rubbed her hands together, as one thing began to become very clear. Every person that was gone, had some sort of connection to her. It was very possible that Tony had vanquished these people, because somehow, they learned of her true identity.  
  
That brought Eve to John and Marlena Black. The last time she had seen both of them was the night Tony was rushed to the hospital. The night they agreed to take care of Theo. Theo! Who was taking care of him?  
  
Eve looked up at Teresa and Austin, who had stopped at the entrance of the jungle. They appeared to be waiting for everyone to catch up. Eve ran ahead.  
  
****  
  
'Darling, think! There is not going to be any rescue plane.' Julian warned Rebecca. He had one arm around her, while looking up ahead at the others. Eve appeared to be okay, and Teresa had the Reed fellow to help her out. And, in the end, Rebecca was his wife, of sorts.  
  
'Of course there will be, Julian! We are both important people! So everyone else up ahead there, would be in really deep you know what, if we had not been kidnapped as well!'  
  
Julian stopped her.  
  
'Rebecca, no one is going to find us if the DiMera's don't want us found.' he told her. Julian was now suspicious of Tony DiMera as well. He had begun this whole nasty business, but it sounded as if his father Stefano had stepped in to keep things from falling apart. But now Julian wondered if Tony was even really in coma! Maybe he sensed he was about to get caught, and cooked up this elaborate health problem to buy him time!   
  
Rebecca's mouth tightened.  
  
'The DiMera's? What has happened here, Julian? Tell me right now why we were kidnapped and treated in this manner?!'  
  
'Well Becky dearest, you do take your chances when you deal with that family. Surely you remember that bad business some time back with...'  
  
'But Tony DiMera was never the man that his father was! Julian, I am getting the very bad feeling that you were trying to marry me off to a criminal!'  
  
'No, darling! Never!'   
  
'I don't believe you, but we'll discuss that later! How did Eve end up here with us? I thought she was being taken somewhere else?'  
  
Julian frowned.  
  
'She jumped out of the plane after me. In a small way, I found her gesture really rather endearing.'  
  
Rebecca quietly glared at him. Julian decided to get back to the former subject at hand.  
  
'Rebecca, we were not given parachutes, and tossed out of the sky just to land on an island. Someone, most likely Stefano DiMera, will do his best to keep us here. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if we found the others.'  
  
Rebecca's eyes widened.  
  
'You mean like Pilar and T.C.?'  
  
Julian nodded grimly. The last person he wanted to run in to on an island in the middle of nowhere, was T.C. Russell! But, if they did come upon the other missing people, now would be a good time for Eve and T.C. to clear the air. For it was better for his nemesis to learn sooner, rather than later, that Eve would not be returning to civilization with him as his wife.  
  
Julian focused in on Rebecca.  
  
'Come now, let's hurry and catch up with the others.'  
  
Julian pulled on her hand, and Rebecca allowed him to lead her towards the others. She frowned at the jungle. This would not be good!  
  
****  
  
OTHER SIDE OF ISLAND  
  
Pilar walked over to her locker that stood against a palm tree. It read AGENT PILAR LOPEZ-FITZGERALD in big words across it. She shook her head everytime she saw it.  
  
That had just been one of the many surprises that she, and the others, had found, when they landed on a beach, some distance away on the other side of the island.  
  
Lexie Carver had screamed the whole parachute ride down. It was Pilar's opinion, that her husband, Commander Abe Carver, wanted to slap the hell out of her, while they were plummeting from the sky. Pilar suspected he wanted to slap her now! The two were barely on speaking terms, and their fights were embarrassing to watch. Especially since both of them, blamed one another for putting their infant son, Theo, in danger.  
  
Pilar tried not to think of her own children, and how much they had to be hurting over her disappearance. Spence probably had had to level with them, about her, and their father, working for the government. She just hoped that her family would understand why she kept that secret from them.  
  
But, she couldn't afford to think about that right now. Tony DiMera had obviously wanted to out her, thus the label on her locker.   
  
Pilar opened the locker that was assigned to her. Tony DiMera had become as sophisticated as his father. Their every need was met by hulking men wearing voodoo masks. They provided drinks and snacks. There was also an elaborate bar/ snack stand, a few feet away from Pilar's locker. They also had elaborate huts, some ways back in the jungle. Everyone had their own, with comfortable beds.  
  
The only saving grace, if one could find anything good about being kidnapped and thrown out of a plane, was T.C. Russell's presence here. She felt as if she had a friend on the island.  
  
The day Pilar, Abe and Lexie landed on the beach, the three of them decided to hunt up some sort of shelter, never imagining it would be provided for them. As soon as they reached the entrance into the thick forest, there were wooden signs, beckoning them along, telling them to step here, or not to go over there, until finally, they reached a whole other beach, one that almost looked like a resort, 'Gilligan's Island' style.  
  
The first people Pilar and the other laid eyes on, were Celeste and T.C.. T.C. had been dressed in a tank top and shorts. He also wore an eye patch. Pilar had run into his arms, relieved to see that he was alive. Lexie had rushed into Celeste's.  
  
It was then that everything came out. Pilar told T.C. that she had seen Eve at the DiMera's. When he didn't seem surprised, Pilar looked to Celeste, who apparently told him everything she knew. Her eyes then had moved to T.C.'s hand, which had a fresh bandage on it. Apparently he had tried to take on two of the guards, as a way of escape. He had failed miserably.  
  
Everyone told their tale as to how they ended up there. Abe suspected that they would have company, as more people discovered Eve's true identity. They were right.  
  
John and Marlena Black were a surprise, but not a shock. The DiMera's were always trying to find a way to stick it to that couple, and the Bradys.  
  
Pilar reached into her locker and took out her sun block. What bothered her now, was what had bothered her from the beginning of this saga. Where was her beloved Martin? Was it possible he was on this island as well? Was it possible he had been here all of these years?  
  
Pilar closed her locker and looked around. They had all been provided with proper beach wear. John, Marlena and Abe sat apart from everyone else, in lounge chairs on the beach. Pilar then looked at Celeste, who was over by the bar, sipping a drink and staring into space. But the most interesting twosome was Lexie and T.C.. She was peeking under his eye patch. He touched her hand. Pilar smelled trouble! For with each day that they spent here together, T.C. seemed less troubled by Eve's plight, and more concerned for Lexie's.  
  
****  
  
'It doesn't look so bad. You said one of the guards said something about surgery?' Lexie asked, gently replacing T.C.'s patch over his eye.  
  
'Yeah, but the thought of some mad man working on my eye, makes me uncomfortable as hell.' T.C. admitted, trying to keep up with the conversation. Lexie was dressed in a cute red tank top and white shorts. She was so lovely, no, T.C. thought, Lexie was delicious to look at!   
  
And he knew his growing feelings for her were wrong. Eve was alive and in Tony DiMera's clutches! And the fact that his wife had amnesia explained why she didn't make her way back to them.  
  
At the same time, the way Abe Carver treated his wife sickened him! So she made a mistake! Tony DiMera was her brother, she was just trying to show him a little loyalty, though, it had been at his own expense as well.  
  
T.C. watched as Lexie stared over at Abe, John and Marlena. Marlena and Abe were talking. John's eyes were on Lexie and T.C.. T.C. sniffed. Let that John Black punk say one damned word! He wasn't about to let Lexie take anymore abuse!  
  
'I'm sorry that things are so bad between your husband and you.' T.C. offered, secretly wondering if Abe Carver choked on some sand, would T.C. then have a chance with Lexie? God! T.C. had to mentally pull himself together! It had to be this island...or the drinks, that had him contemplating murdering another woman's husband!  
  
Lexie looked back at him and smiled.  
  
'Thanks, T.C. I guess I can't blame him. If I had just told him the truth about your wife, none of this would have happened. You'd have Eve back, I'd be with my son....'  
  
Lexie choked, a tear slipping down his face. T.C. sat up and gently wiped the tear away.  
  
'Now you can't go thinking like that. We will get off this island. You will see Theo again.'  
  
Lexie sniffed and smiled at him again.  
  
'I can't tell you what your forgiveness means to me. I mean, Eve is your wife. The minute I knew Tony was interested in her, I should've called you myself.'  
  
'What's done is done. The past is the past. Let's just concentrate on trying to survive around here, okay?'  
  
Lexie nodded. Suddenly, one of the voodoo masked waiters, opened up his cell phone. He nodded, then hung up. He pulled a gun out of his shorts, then walked over to T.C. and Lexie.  
  
'Let's go.' he said, pointing it at T.C.. 'The doctor is ready to look at your eye. You're presence is also requested.' he added, looking at Lexie.  
  
Celeste stopped sipping her drink. John nudged Abe. Abe turned around. Marlena stared as well. Pilar joined Celeste at the bar, watching as well.  
  
Lexie looked at T.C., who looked uneasy. She had a feeling about who the person was that wanted to see her. Lexie laid a hand on T.C.'s arm.  
  
'Let's go, T.C.. It will be alright. I'm right here.'  
  
T.C. nodded. The two of them stood up, and were lead off through a passageway in the jungle. Abe turned back around. John and Marlena looked at one another.  
  
Over at the bar, Celeste shook her head. Pilar stared at her.  
  
'T.C. told me something about someone wanting to fix his eye.' Pilar noted, watching Celeste's reaction.  
  
'Alexandra is not needed for a doctor to fix T.C.'s eye. With the proper equipment, she could do it herself.' Celeste said gruffly.  
  
'So, why do you think Lexie is going along?' Pilar asked her pointedly.  
  
Celeste clammed up. Pilar gave her a dirty look.  
  
'You know, Celeste, the time for secrets is over. Look where we are? So if you know something, now would probably be the time to share!'  
  
Celeste rubbed one of her hands.  
  
'This whole thing is not completely Tony's doing. I know a Stefano DiMera's world when I step into it. And we are here.'  
  
Pilar was silent for a moment. She then spoke.  
  
'So, you think that Stefano summoned Lexie, correct?'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'Well, maybe that's a good thing. She can talk some sense in to her father. Maybe she is the only person that can get him to let us go.'  
  
Celeste laughed shortly.  
  
'Maybe. But not all of us will be leaving. There's no way he's letting John, or especially Marlena, leave of their own free will. As long as T.C. Russell doesn't try to lay claim to Eve, he may get out of this alive. I can't say about you, but I do know that Stefano has never liked Lexie being married to a cop.'  
  
Pilar didn't answer. But she did pose another question.  
  
'Celeste, you said you know Stefano's world. So you know everyone that has been in it, correct?'  
  
Celeste shrugged.  
  
'I suppose I would know most everyone, yes.'  
  
Pilar pulled something out of the back pocket of her shorts. It was a picture of Martin. She slid it across the bar to Celeste. She looked surprised, but picked it up and looked at it.  
  
'He would be older now, but have you ever run across him?' Pilar asked, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.  
  
Celeste began to stare at the photo, then stopped, staring at something behind Pilar. Pilar turned and looked.   
  
There were figures coming towards their section of the beach. From Pilar's estimate, about five. She looked over and saw John, Marlena and Abe slowly rise from their chairs. Celeste slid off of her barstool.  
  
'It looks as if more people discovered Eve was alive.' Celeste commented wryly.  
  
Pilar nodded. It did indeed look as if they would have more company. She began to walk towards John, Marlena and Abe. She then squinted.  
  
One of the people looked like her Teresita! Pilar began to run. John tried to reach for her and missed! He looked back at Abe, Marlena and Celeste, who had joined them as well.  
  
'We don't know who those people are from this far away! She shouldn't be alone!' John yelled.  
  
But Celeste raised a brow.  
  
'Pilar isn't a fool. And I do think she recognizes at least one of them, indeed.'  
  
Abe looked at his mother-in-law.  
  
'Where did Lexie and Russell go?' he asked.  
  
Celeste took a deep breath.   
  
'T.C. is getting his eye looked at. Alexandra is visiting with her father.'  
  
Marlena gasped, and turned to John. He pulled his wife into his arms. They could only pray that Stefano's ardor for Marlena had cooled in recent years.   
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Fox pulled up in his Jaguar in front of the Russell house. He looked over at Whitney, who was staring at the front of the house. Her expression was one of sadness.  
  
Fox rested his hand over hers.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'This is where I need to be.'  
  
'Whitney, I love you.'  
  
'I know you do, Fox.'  
  
'No, I don't think you do. This situation is turning out to be far more serious than Chad ever let on.'  
  
'He didn't know, Fox...'  
  
'And I'm not blaming him. But you could end up disappearing just as easily as your father or Pilar. There's no rhyme or reason as to who's disappearing.'  
  
Whitney had not thought of it like that.  
  
'I need to be with Simone, Fox. Whatever our troubles, we are sisters.'  
  
Fox grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them.  
  
'I will arrange for Simone to stay at the mansion with us.'  
  
Whitney looked unsure, but Fox was determined.  
  
'Whitney, I didn't want to say anything, and add to your burdens, but my father, he went on a business trip to Salem.'  
  
Whitney frowned.  
  
'Okay. What's going on, Fox?'  
  
'I don't know. I haven't been able to reach him on his cell. I'm worried that he's gone too.'  
  
Whitney gasped! God! Julian too?! This was beyond horrible!  
  
Whitney touched Fox's face.  
  
'I'm sorry, Fox. But maybe he's just busy and...'  
  
'Whitney, my father and I have become very close lately. And he's not the type to not answer his phone..unless he's been separated from it.'  
  
Whitney sucked in a breath, removing her hand from his face. It didn't seem like anything was a coincidence anymore.  
  
'Alright, Fox. I guess I see your point. I'll come back to the mansion with you.'  
  
Fox smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
'Good. I'll hire a security team. I will also send someone to the Bennetts over there for Simone.'  
  
'What if she doesn't want to come?' Whitney asked, suspecting that would be the case.  
  
'Then you can feel safe knowing that she is living under the Chief of Police's roof.'  
  
Whitney nodded slowly. He did have a point.  
  
'Okay. We'll go back to your home. But I want to see Simone and the Bennetts. And Miguel...I need to know what's being done to find my father and the others.  
  
Fox nodded his agreement, then turned his car around. He then parked in the Bennett drive-way. 


	2. Getting Settled In

Chapter 2  
  
Rebecca has her eye on John Black. Whitney and Simone have it out  
  
The Bennett living room became horribly crowded, as loved ones of Pilar and T.C., gathered inside, to speak to Sam about what was being done to find them, and the missing residents of Salem.  
  
Only, Sam was not there. Him and Luis were at the station. Sam had told Grace that two members of the police force from Salem, Bo and Hope Brady, were coming to help them with the investigation on their end.  
  
Grace sniffed her tomato soup cake, that was cooling down. She was a bundle of nerves. And for a very good reason.  
  
Before Sam left for the station, he had taken a call from someone in Salem. Apparently, it now looked as if Eve had been kidnapped, and not killed in a car accident, all of this time! Worse yet, there had been some sort of scuffle that took place at the DiMera house. Someone from a neighboring estate with binoculars( the person sounded like a peeping tom to Grace), saw burly looking men dragging people out of the house!  
  
When the police in Salem checked out this report, they found a car registered to Austin Reed parked out front. Grace vaguely knew him as a young man she had seen around town with Teresa. Unfortunately, poor Austin was nowhere to be found!  
  
When Sam told Luis this news, he went ballistic! Austin was last seen with Teresa! Sheridan and him were caring for little Ethan! Luis had called Teresa's cell phone and got no answer. It was safe to say that the two of them, were probably some of the people that were dragged away!  
  
The news then seemed to get worse! The Peeping Tom said that one of the people he knew to be dragged from the house, was the new neighbor on the other side of the DiMera property. When the Salem police checked into that, they found out that Julian Crane was the owner!  
  
Sam had then worked the phones from their house, calling over to the Crane estate to see if anyone there knew of Julian's whereabouts. The maid answered that Rebecca had went to Salem to be with her husband. It didn't take long to verify that the estate was empty, but luggage belonging to Rebecca Crane was still sitting in the foyer of the Crane second home. That meant that she had probably been taken as well.  
  
Finally, in a conversation with Captain Roman Brady, Sam discovered that Tony DiMera had investigated a woman he was living with. A woman who's real name was Dr. Eve Russell.   
  
At that point, Sam had wanted to tear his hair out! What in the living hell was going on here?! How could they have not known that Eve had been kidnapped and not killed? Though, this Brady guy didn't seem to think Eve was any kind of victim, and hinted strongly that he thought she was in cahoots with the DiMera family. Sam didn't even bother to respond to something so ludicrous.  
  
Grace nervously looked towards the kitchen door. Whitney and Fox had shown up. Grace didn't know if Fox knew his father had been kidnapped. And Sam had asked her not to say anything about Eve until they knew for sure she was alive.  
  
Grace could barely look at Simone or Whitney, knowing that she couldn't tell them that their mother may be alive. What a stressful secret to have to keep!  
  
****  
  
John watched as Simone and Whitney disappeared upstairs. Fox noticed John watching them, and moved away from Miguel and Charity.  
  
'You think they'll need referees?' Fox asked jokingly.  
  
But John was in no mood for jokes.  
  
'I just hope Simone can put aside her petty resentments. She and Whitney need one another.'  
  
Fox nodded. This John guy was a real Pollyanna!  
  
'Yeah, well I hope so too. Whitney doesn't need her sister's crap right now.'  
  
John looked from the stairs, to Fox.  
  
'What does that mean? Simone has been suffering while Whitney's been off galavanting around with you!'  
  
Fox raised a brow. It was obvious this guy cared for Simone. He had no doubt that Simone still had the hots for Harris though!  
  
'Hey! You're the one that said that Simone was being petty. I was just agreeing with you. Chad Harris isn't worth their relationship.'  
  
John was slightly mollified.  
  
'I agree.' he said. Fox rubbed his hands together, looking around. He then stopped and rolled his eyes. John noticed this.  
  
'What?' John said, and turned towards where Fox was looking. He too took a deep breath.  
  
Ivy Winthrop and Chad Harris had been let in by Tabitha. Fox and John looked at one another, shaking their heads.  
  
****  
  
Simone closed her door, then faced Whitney.  
  
'Simone, I have been so worried about you.'  
  
Simone folded her arms.  
  
'Well don't be. Look, I brought you up here because I didn't want to make a scene. Things are bad enough around here already.'  
  
Whitney looked sad.  
  
'Why does there have to be a scene at all? We need each other, Simone. I want you to come and stay with Fox and me at the Crane mansion.'  
  
Simone's eyes widened!  
  
'Daddy could be dead, and you would disrespect him by not only living in the house of people he hates most in this world, but now you're going to invite me there as if you're the lady of the house?!'  
  
'It's not like that, Simone!' Whitney snapped, tired and stressed. She was getting very sick of defending her living arrangements, and her friends, to people. Especially people that were supposed to be family!  
  
'What is it like then, Whitney?'  
  
'Fox can protect us there! Every person that's been taken from Harmony has lived in this neighborhood, or in Salem. Simone, Fox's father had business in Salem today. He hasn't heard from him in hours.'  
  
Simone rolled her eyes.  
  
'So? Who cares? If Julian Crane has been kidnapped, then someone is finally getting it right!'  
  
'Simone!'  
  
Simone stuck a finger in Whitney's face.  
  
'Oh yeah, I guess you were too busy romping on some beach somewhere, to hear the news: Julian almost knocked Daddy's eye out! He had just been released from the hospital and was wearing an eye-patch when he was taken! He needs surgery on it! You think the kidnappers are going to operate on his eye, Whitney? Hey? Nothing to say?!'  
  
Whitney backed away. There was no getting through to Simone. And she refused to believe that the Julian Crane she knew, just walked up to her father and punched his eye out!  
  
'Goodbye Simone. Call me if you need anything.'  
  
'I won't! Not from the Cranes! Not ever!'  
  
Whitney turned and hurried from the room, tears slipping down her face. Simone stopped to stare after her, when something broke. Whitney was her sister. And her mother would've wanted them to pull together. The important thing was to find Daddy and Pilar.  
  
'Whitney!' Simone cried out, calling after her. She ran from the room and hurried downstairs, when on the third step from the bottom, she stopped in her tracks.   
  
Chad was here! And he was making his way towards Whitney, who was sobbing in Fox Crane's arms. John hurried towards her.  
  
'Let it go, Simone. Look, let's go get some fresh air.'  
  
Simone nodded, as tears began to blur her vision. Kay hurried over and almost knocked John out of the way.  
  
'Honey, you need to cool off. I know you want to kick butt here, but now is not the time.'  
  
John pushed her away.  
  
'She knows that Kay. We were just going to go for a walk, if that's alright with you!'  
  
Simone broke away from both of them and ran towards the front door. John started after her, but was held back by Kay!  
  
'Get your hands off of me!' he snapped.   
  
But Kay grinned at him.  
  
'Do you really think that you can make Simone forget someone like Chad? There's Chad, hot body and all, then you! Hmmm! Who would I want if I was Simone?'  
  
Miguel and Charity closed in on the two of them.  
  
'Knock it off, Kay! Now is not the time!' Miguel hissed. His mother was missing and Kay was still starting trouble. The house was too small to be breaking up fights around here!  
  
He looked at John.  
  
'Go and get Simone back here, John. We don't know if it's even safe to go outside.'  
  
Charity nodded, rubbing his arm.   
  
'Miguel's right, John. She can't go out alone.'  
  
John didn't answer, but left after Simone. Kay shrugged. Charity shook her head at her.  
  
****  
  
'Whitney, I think you should stay with me at my apartment.' Chad said, trying not to let Fox get to him. He had witnessed Whitney go running into his arms as if they belonged together. He noted that Ivy had been watching this display as well.  
  
Fox said nothing and looked at Whitney, who had disentangled herself from him. She stared at him, wiping her face.  
  
Fox had to restrain himself from saying anything. Whitney would have to decide what she wanted to do. She was already in a vulnerable enough state as it was. He would have to prepare himself not to react, if Whitney decided to leave this house with Harris. Fox wasn't going to push her. Harris would do a great job of that himself!  
  
'I'm going back to the Crane mansion, Chad. Fox can protect me there. I need to get some water, excuse me.'   
  
Whitney rushed away and towards the kitchen. Fox looked at Chad.  
  
'What apartment?' he asked.  
  
'The apartment I had before I left.'  
  
'Oh. You mean the Crane Studio?'  
  
Chad folded his arms.  
  
'It doesn't matter. I'll find another place for Whitney and I.'  
  
Fox rolled his eyes.  
  
'Why don't you stop thinking about yourself for a minute? We don't know what's going on here! I can hire the security to keep Whitney safe.'  
  
'I can keep Whitney safe, Crane.'  
  
'My, my, my!' Ivy interrupted, her expression very cat-like. 'This almost reminds me of the infamous fights T.C. and Julian used to have...though they were never really fights...T.C. wiped the floor with Julian.'  
  
Chad walked away. Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'Hello, Mother.'  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
'Whitney rushed right into your arms. You really have pulled a number on her, haven't you?'  
  
'Mother please...'  
  
'Whitney loves Chad Harris. I think it is wrong of you to take advantage of her when she's so vulnerable.'  
  
Fox smirked.  
  
'Like Father did to you? You know, when you had the hots for Chief Bennett?'  
  
'Don't be so crude! But, yes, your father and you are cut from the same cloth. Look, I need to talk to you. I have sources that tell me that your father and Rebecca may be missing. If that piece of good news is true, then I want to move back into the mansion.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Fox, it would just be temporary! My God! The DiMera's are kidnapping people right and left! Surely you want me to be as safe as possible, don't you?'  
  
Whitney came back upon them, sipping a bottled water. Chad watched them from across the room.  
  
'Fox, of course you have to let your mother come back with us. No one knows what's going on. And with Julian missing...'  
  
'And Rebecca too, maybe.' Ivy said.  
  
Whitney stopped drinking her water and looked at Fox.  
  
'When did that happen?'  
  
Fox moved Whitney away from his mother.  
  
'Whitney, nothing is known for sure.'  
  
'Fox, I know how you feel about your mother, but you would never forgive yourself if you didn't try and protect her too. So, let her come back with us. I'll be by your side every step of the way when she becomes difficult.'  
  
Fox stared into Whitney's eyes. He fully believed that Whitney loved him, and just didn't realize it. Whatever was going on, he couldn't refuse her this request.  
  
He put and arm around Whitney and turned around to face Ivy.  
  
'Come home with us, Mother. It'll be safer there.'  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
'Why thank you dear. I'll meet you at home. I need to stop by the police station first.'  
  
Ivy turned and walked out of the house. Grace had just come out of the kitchen and overheard Ivy say she was going to the police station. She wondered if she would ever be able to not worry about Ivy trying to steal her husband!  
  
Chad glared at Fox and Whitney, before following Ivy out. He stopped short when she turned to face him.  
  
'Do you know what your problem is, young man?'  
  
'Your son?'  
  
Ivy smirked.  
  
'Yes...and no. What you need is equal footing, so to speak.' Ivy took out a card and handed it to Chad.  
  
'That's my private line. If and when you decide you really want to fight for Whitney, give me a call.'  
  
Ivy turned and walked towards her car. Chad stared after her, then looked down at the card.  
  
****  
  
ISLAND  
  
Julian, Rebecca, Eve and Austin, watched as Pilar and Teresa had an emotional reunion. Julian looked around. This was not a bad bit of paradise they had been kidnapped to. Julian inched away from the group and found a locker with his name on it. He then stood behind a palm tree and took off his clothes, putting on only a pair of Hawaiian print shorts. He then made his way to the bar. There was a voodoo mask sitting on the counter. He picked it up.   
  
'This could come in handy.' he murmured, eyeing Eve. A muscular man wearing one of the voodoo masks, handed him a drink. Julian eyed him suspiciously, before sipping it.   
  
His eyes moved from the crowd on the beach, to Pilar's locker. He almost choked!  
  
'Agent Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald? What an absurd concept!' he sniffed aloud, and began guzzling his drink. He wondered where T.C. Russell was? And someone else was missing from the fray as well, though he could not remember who at the moment.  
  
Julian looked at the mask again. He wondered what the sleeping arrangements were on their little island/prison? For it was coming to mind that Eve and himself could have quite a bit of fun with this mask!  
  
He then sighed, his eyes falling, once again, on Pilar's locker. Julian then looked the other way. There was a locker that read, Dr. Marlena Black.   
  
Yes, Julian thought, Marlena was a psychiatrist. He then got off of the barstool and walked so that he could see directly behind the bar. One of the voodoo masked guards looked his way.  
  
There was a locker there that said, Commander Abe Carver! Julian then looked back at Pilar's locker, then over at Pilar and Teresa. Good Lord! How long had his longtime maid really been an FBI agent?! He never even dreamed of having her references checked, since her, and Martin. had come from the Winthrops!  
  
Damn that Ivy! Julian wondered if that cursed woman had known Pilar's true occupation all of these years! The two used to be thick as thieves!  
  
Rebecca made her way over to the bar. Julian saw her and joined her, hopping back up on to a barstool.  
  
'Did you see Pilar's locker?' he asked.  
  
Rebecca nodded and waved a hand.  
  
'Stefano DiMera is trying be funny, that's all! I could probably outrun Pilar's bullet!'  
  
'So you don't think it's true?' Julian asked, still suspicious.  
  
'Oh, Julian! Really! This is PILAR we're talking about! Why in the world would she stay a maid all of these years, if she really had another occupation? And one that probably paid better than what you gave her?'  
  
'I doubt that! The Cranes are always very generous with the help.'  
  
'Yes, of course Pookie. Listen, since Tony DiMera is not an option anymore for me, how about telling me all you can about John Black?'  
  
Julian picked up the drink he had abandoned.  
  
'Why? Good Lord, Rebecca! Surely you're not thinking you can get him?!'  
  
Rebecca gave him and angry, sideways glance.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well...' Julian began to sputter. He then decided to just be honest.  
  
'Dear, what he and Marlena have...not many people have been able to keep them apart, at least not for long. They always find their way back to one another. And Black there, doesn't seem to have a roving eye, but...'  
  
'But what?'  
  
Julian took a deep breath.  
  
'I do know that Stefano DiMera erased his memory and held him captive for many years. If you could provide him with information about his past, you would have the one thing that his wife doesn't have for him...answers. It would be a draw, a way for the two of you to connect, so to speak. But I don't know where you'd find answers on this island. Now, if you had a private eye....'  
  
But Rebecca had tuned her husband out. His idea had been brilliant(before he began rambling on and on!). She would first have to take the opportunity to introduce herself to John...and Marlena. The poor thing might as well be introduced to her successor!  
  
****  
  
While Pilar and Teresa were crying in one another's arms, Eve and Austin moved away from them. Abe looked at Celeste.  
  
'So, are you planning on telling Eve who you really are?' he asked.  
  
Celeste raised a brow.  
  
'I suppose we'll have all the time in the world. I don't think it would hurt for her to know.' Celeste surmised.   
  
Abe looked at the picture in her hand. 'What's that?'  
  
Celeste looked from Eve to Abe.  
  
'Oh. Pilar asked me to look at this. It's a picture of her husband. She thinks Stefano might have kidnapped him long ago.'  
  
John and Marlena made their way over to them.  
  
'May I?' John asked. Celeste shrugged and handed him the photograph. John looked at it, then dropped it quickly! He grabbed his head!   
  
'John?' Marlena asked, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
'What is it?' Abe asked. Eve and Austin walked over to them. Eve touched John's arm.  
  
'John, I'm a doctor. What's going on? How are you feeling?' she asked.  
  
'I ...I just had a flash of pain when I looked at that photograph. I think I remember that man from somewhere!'  
  
Pilar and Teresa joined them. Pilar picked up the photograph from the sand. Her heart began to beat really fast!  
  
'You know my Martin?' she asked.  
  
Marlena did a double take!  
  
'Austin? Austin Reed?'  
  
John's pain subsided and he stared at Austin. As did Abe and Celeste.  
  
'How did you get mixed up in this?' Marlena asked, pulling him aside. The two walked over by the ocean.  
  
Meanwhile, Pilar waited patiently for an answer from John. Eve watched her friend. She hoped that John Black could give Pilar the answers that she sought. She had always thought Pilar was too pretty to hold up her life for a man that probably wasn't alive.  
  
'Pilar, I'm sorry. My memories always come back in bits and pieces. And when they do, they never make much sense.'  
  
'But,' Abe interrupted, 'when you get those headaches, it almost always has to do with your past with Stefano.'  
  
Pilar nodded at both of them, excited! She was on the right track, she just knew it! John knew Martin, he just didn't know how. It was a start.  
  
****  
  
Celeste touched Eve's arm. Eve smiled at her.  
  
'Celeste, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. You must have been so frightened.'  
  
Celeste gave Abe a look. Abe walked away from John and Pilar, and moved to join them. Abe smiled at Eve, who was looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
He reached out and rubbed her arm.  
  
'Celeste and you need to talk about a few things. If either of you need me, I'll be right over there.' he said, indicating a lounge chair. Eve gave him a puzzled smile, but nodded. Celeste looked at Eve.  
  
'Let's walk down the beach.' she suggested.  
  
****  
  
Julian slammed down his drink!  
  
'Did you see that?!' he hissed to Rebecca.  
  
'Yeah, my poor John looked like he was having some sort of attack! Now may be my chance to get to know him. After all, he's only talking with Pilar.'  
  
'No, no! Commander Carver, dear! Did you see the way he was looking at Eve?! My Eve! And that little rubbing of the arm thing he did! He was practically molesting her!'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'It really wasn't all that serious. I think you're making way too much of this.'  
  
Teresa joined them at the bar. Rebecca rolled her eyes again.  
  
'We don't need company dear.' she sniped.  
  
Teresa ignored her and looked at Julian.  
  
'Tell me you're not going to run around like that.' she said.  
  
Julian looked down. He was in a pair of shorts and shirtless.  
  
'Yes, it's hot. You have a locker as well. I suggest you change into a cute little bikini or something.'  
  
'Yes,' Rebecca opined, 'that is, if you want to attract that Reed boy. Once he finds out your true nature, he'll probably leave town.'  
  
Teresa looked her up and down.  
  
'Oh shut up! I saw you looking at that man my mother is talking to. His wife his ten times better looking than you! She's probably ten years younger as well!'  
  
Rebecca's mouth dropped open. Julian grinned. He loved cat fights!  
  
But Teresa returned her attention back to Julian.  
  
'I wonder where Mr. Russell is? Because all of that leering your doing at Dr. Russell is going to stop when he gets here...and if it doesn't, that's okay too. Because I would love to see him whoop your....'  
  
'My God, Teresa! So much hostility! Is this all because Ethan preferred Gwen to you or what?!'  
  
Teresa shook her head and pointed a finger at him.  
  
'I just don't want to go blind, okay? Put on a shirt while you're here!'  
  
'My dear, in that case, I won't wear any shorts tomorrow either. What do you think of that, sweet Teresa?'  
  
Teresa almost gagged and flounced off. Rebecca and Julian began to giggle. Julian then stopped, and stared off into the direction Eve and Celeste were.   
  
Celeste was probably telling Eve about their linked pasts....and hopefully about Liz and her damnable lies.  
  
****  
  
Lexie waited in a luxurious living room. She picked up a picture of herself and Tony, and had no doubts that her father was behind this whole thing.  
  
Stefano DiMera came out from another room. He swept his daughter into a big bear hug. It was an embrace that was not returned.  
  
'Alexandra darling...'  
  
'Don't you Alexandra me! You've kidnapped me! Tony and you betrayed me! My baby is still in Salem!'  
  
'Not for long, darling. I have made arrangements for my grandson to be brought here as we speak.'  
  
'Why does he have to be brought here? Why can't Abe and I leave?'  
  
Stefano pulled on her hand and sat her down on a couch.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do that?'  
  
'Do what? Leave? Father, Tony was wrong to go about winning Eve this way! Tell him to tell her the truth!'  
  
Stefano squeezed her hand.  
  
'Darling, Tony can't do much of anything now. He's in a coma.'  
  
Lexie jumped up!  
  
'What?! When did this happen?'  
  
'The same night Tony spirited your husband and you away.'  
  
'Kidnapped!'  
  
Stefano stood up as well.  
  
'Your brother's blood illness returned, months ago. Only Tony decided to tell no one.'  
  
Lexie turned away from her father. It could have been that very illness that caused Tony to go to such extremes. She turned back to her father. He nodded.  
  
'I thought the same thing as well. Darling, he was not in his right mind. We have to keep him from going to jail.'  
  
Lexie folded her arms.  
  
'I agree. Is he at the Salem hospital?'  
  
'No. I had him taken to better facilities. I was going to have Eve flown there as well, but, things got complicated.'  
  
Lexie didn't like the sound of that! She took a deep breath.  
  
'Father, what have you done now?'  
  
Stefano reached his hand out to her. She took it and he lead her into the other room. It was filled with TV monitors. Lexie gasped!  
  
'You've been watching us?!'  
  
'Darling, I...'  
  
But Lexie gasped again and began squinting at the monitors.  
  
'Who are all of those extra people?! Wait a minute! Is that Eve with my mother?'  
  
Lexie looked up at her father.  
  
'Answer me!'  
  
Stefano sighed and clasped his hands together.  
  
'I told you Alexandra, there were complications. Eve's memory returned. Julian Crane moved in next door, and other interlopers showed up at the house. I couldn't take any chances.'  
  
'So, Eve knows that Tony betrayed her?'  
  
Stefano shrugged.  
  
'I don't know if she sees it that way.'  
  
'I'm sure she does, Father. Look, my marriage is on shaky enough ground as it is...'  
  
'So I've seen. I don't appreciate Abe Carver's attitude.'  
  
Lexie said no more. Her father's tone was low and deadly.   
  
'Let me handle my marriage, okay? Now, where is T.C.?'  
  
'Ah, Mr. Russell. I like him. There is nothing passive about him...I do wonder what he's going to think when he sees his wife and Crane here together.'  
  
'Father, T.C. doesn't need to do anything that might jeopardize his sight, specifically fighting.'  
  
'I agree. That's why I plan to keep him up here to recuperate. I think you should stay as well.'  
  
Lexie raised a brow.  
  
'Father...'  
  
'Alexandra, I had no intention of allowing you to continue sleeping in a hut! You may invite your husband and mother to come up, if they'd like. I do plan on inviting Marlena, of course.'  
  
'She's rather choke on seaweed, I'm sure.' Lexie said, shaking her head.  
  
'We'll see, my darling.' Stefano said, looking from her to the monitors. This was a promising group. A promising one indeed! 


	3. Julian Runs Around Naked

Chapter 3  
  
Julian makes a faux pas! Abe is attacked.  
  
It was almost pitch black, as Julian lay on his bed, his hands behind his head. He was naked and not very happy!  
  
He sat up and looked at the voodoo mask that lay on his tiny dresser. Things had not went well that evening.  
  
He didn't know who he was angrier at: Eve, or himself!  
  
After Eve had learned who Celeste really was, and all about Liz's lies, she had found Julian later on. He had explored the sleeping quarters and noted that he and Eve had separate huts. He had removed the nametag on Eve's door and took it to his own.  
  
It was as he was looking around at his meager quarters, that Eve found him. She had smiled at him, asking him what he was up to. He had pulled her to him and told her that he was making their living quarters more comfortable. That was when things got bad.  
  
Eve told him she couldn't sleep with him while T.C. was still on the island. Julian's mouth had dropped open! He then asked her if she was planning on moving into T.C.'s hut? Eve hadn't liked the question. In return, she asked him if he planned on telling Rebecca the truth about the two of them? Julian answered that Rebecca already knew, and had her eye on another man anyway.  
  
Eve had had no answer to that. She just told him that out of respect for T.C., they could not engage in 'sexual relations' in front of him. Sexual relations! Eve had been so prim and proper about the whole thing, forgetting of course that her stupid husband had engaged in 'sexual relations' with her own sister...in their home!  
  
Dinner then was lousy! A table was set up on the beach, and everyone tolerated one another's company. Rebecca sat next to John and Marlena Black. Julian really had to applaud his wife's strategy. The Black's both seemed to like her, meaning Marlena didn't appear to have a clue as to what Rebecca was really up to. Or, either she did and was secure enough not to be worried.  
  
Teresa and Austin were giggling at the other end of the table. Celeste and Pilar were engaged in conversation and....EVE and Abe were talking and laughing!   
  
Julian had a fit and slammed away from the table! He didn't appreciate Eve's behavior! And while he knew she didn't want to carry on with him in front of people, out of respect for T.C., T.C. was nowhere around! He also worried that Eve was secretly angry with him for injuring T.C.'s eye in the first place.  
  
Julian got up. He wasn't going to tolerate this kind of behavior from Eve much longer. Everyone knew they were involved anyway! Her obsession with keeping up pretenses and pretending to be something she wasn't, was at heart, what had caused all of their problems in the first place!  
  
Julian put on the voodoo mask and walked to the door of his hut, stark naked. He tried to remember where Eve's original hut had been. He took off the mask briefly, so he could see.   
  
Ah! Julian thought. There it is!  
  
Julian put on the mask again, and stealthily walked over to her hut door. He eased it open and saw her form, asleep on the bed. She was wearing some sort of light colored nightgown.  
  
Julian eased over to her bed and got in beside her. He took off the mask, and then began kissing her neck. Right away, something didn't taste right!  
  
Eve turned over and began murmuring, 'Abe'.  
  
Outraged, Julian jumped up! The movement caused Eve to jump up and scream! Lanterns in the other huts came on. Eve reached for hers and Julian was prepared to give her a piece of his mind...when he saw that the woman who was angrily staring back at him, was not Eve!  
  
Abe, John and Eve appeared in the doorway. Eve's eyes widened, and she looked somewhat amused as she took in the naked Julian, carrying a voodoo mask! Abe and John were not so amused.  
  
'What the living hell?!' Abe yelled, taking a few steps towards Julian. But Eve stood in front of Julian.  
  
'I think he thought I was sleeping in here.' Eve said, trying to keep from smiling.  
  
'Why would he be coming in to see you?' Abe asked Eve.  
  
Julian looked down at Lexie Carver, then over at her husband.  
  
'Why aren't you in here sleeping with her?' Julian asked Abe with total disdain. The woman in this bed looked far too good for the Commander in the first place!  
  
'Mind your own business, Crane!' John snapped. He looked at Lexie.  
  
'When did you get back?' he asked.  
  
Eve interrupted.  
  
'Lexie, where is T.C.?'   
  
Lexie was still sitting up in bed.  
  
'His eye was operated on. He's up in a house recuperating.'  
  
'Stefano's house?' Abe asked.  
  
Lexie nodded tiredly. She could feel a fight coming on already.  
  
'So, what did 'Daddy' and you talk about? Huh, Lexie? Did you tell him that we need to get home to our son? Did you tell him that we all have families?'  
  
'Not now, Abe!' Lexie half snapped.  
  
Julian suddenly took notice of the light blue, spaghetti strapped nightgown Eve was wearing. He grabbed her hand.  
  
'I think we'll be running along now. We all have a long day of being held hostage tomorrow. Goodnight!'  
  
Julian pulled Eve out of the hut quickly, then hurried over with her to his own hut. As soon as she was inside, he closed the door. He then turned to face her.  
  
'Am I going to have to shove a dresser in front of the door to keep you from leaving?' he asked teasingly.  
  
Eve half-smiled and folded her arms.  
  
'You're lucky Abe is an understanding man.'  
  
Julian began to walk up to her.  
  
'He is, though, a stupid one.'  
  
Eve tilted her head.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that we have enough problems trying to survive without getting in the middle of other people's. It won't be long before Lexie realizes Abe has a crush on you.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened!  
  
'No he doesn't!'  
  
'Yes he does,' Julian murmured and began to kiss her neck. It became a struggle for Eve to make intelligible conversation.  
  
'Okay, Julian, stop...T.C....'  
  
'T.C. is half blind darling, he wouldn't even be able to see us if he were here...'  
  
'But everyone will hear us...'  
  
Julian moved her towards the bed, pulling on the dresser drawer as they fell onto the bed. He pulled out a second voodoo mask!  
  
Eve blinked, as he ripped one of the straps of her nightgown off! She half tried to push him off of her.   
  
'Where did you get a second one? I thought the guards only had them?'  
  
'I am very resourceful, Eve darling, never forget that...now, if you are so afraid of being heard, the masks should muffle our cries....'  
  
Eve barely felt her gown slip all the way off of her. She knew she was beginning to forget herself and her surroundings. Julian's mouth was already closed around one of her nipples. It had never been like this with T.C.. Only Julian.  
  
'I...I...suppose...just this once...'  
  
'Of course, darling, just this one time...' Julian pretended to agree, already deciding that he was going to move her clothes into his hut tomorrow morning. And he would take a hundred 'butt kickings' from T.C. Russell, if that's what it took to keep Eve in his bed, permanently.  
  
Eve flung the mask to the floor and surrendered to the greatest passion she had ever known.  
  
****  
  
John had left Abe and Lexie to talk things out. While he wanted to know what DiMera had told Lexie, those two had other issues to discuss. John would ask Lexie what he needed to know in the morning.  
  
He ended up walking out to the beach. He sat down in the sand and watched the waves by moonlight. Stefano really thought he was quite clever. An enticing beach, comfortable huts, their every need taken care of. One would almost forget they were prisoners. But then again, that was the point.  
  
It was as he was thinking along those lines, that he saw movement to his right. John slowly stood up.  
  
Was that Rebecca Crane? John moved a little ways towards the figure. Good God! It was! And she was doing cartwheels...naked!  
  
John took off his pajama shirt and began walking towards her. Maybe she had had too much to drink, the poor thing! He had noted that Julian stared at Eve all evening. He couldn't believe that creep would be so insensitive to his own wife's feelings. She had had no one to talk to but Marlena and him at dinner.  
  
And it was apparent that Julian had banned her from their hut as well! This whole thing may turn out deadly for all of them, if they couldn't figure a way off of this island. One would think that Julian could at least be decent to Rebecca, now that they were in this perilous situation.  
  
Rebecca, for her part, had been awakened by all of the commotion Julian had caused. She wondered if his being in Lexie Carver's hut, really was an accident?   
  
She had sat up in her bed, and watched John in the darkness(her hut was across from Lexie's). She then saw that he was headed for the beach. She figured the poor man couldn't sleep.  
  
Rebecca had then noticed Abe shut the door to Lexie's hut. All she could hear then were loud voices. Mixed with all of that, were sounds coming from Julian's hut. She had seen him come racing out of Lexie's hut with Eve. So it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in here!  
  
Rebecca decided that now was the perfect time to get to know John. She too, slipped out of her clothes, and headed for the beach.  
  
She had seen John sitting there, staring out into the water. Rebecca had eased around some palm trees, before beginning her gymnastics act. She figured he would see her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He did. And now he was bringing his shirt over! How sweet!  
  
'Rebecca?' John asked, trying not to look at her enormous breasts. Woo! This really was becoming quite the vacation!  
  
Rebecca stopped and stood upright, allowing John to take in everything. She then pretended to look horrified. She began to try and cover herself.  
  
'Oh my God! What am I doing out here?! Where are my clothes?!'  
  
'You don't remember coming out here?' John asked, quickly putting his shirt on her.  
  
'Uh...no...I must have been sleepwalking again.'  
  
'Rebecca, that could be really dangerous on this island. There could be wild animals or anything.'  
  
'Well it isn't anything I can help. God! I could've drowned! Oh John!'  
  
She buried her face into his chest and began to sob! She felt John's hands enclose in her hair.  
  
Rebecca pulled away quickly.  
  
'I'm sorry...I guess it's just this whole thing. I don't know if those guards are going to serve us drinks or shoot us!'  
  
John put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Listen to me, Rebecca. It's going to be alright. We are going to get out of here. And when we do, you can divorce Julian and get on with your life.'  
  
Rebecca stared at him.  
  
'Divorce Julian?'  
  
'Honey, everyone here has seen how he's carried on with Eve right in front of you. Now, I like Eve, and I understand there's a history. But with T.C. here, and you, you would think they could at least try and be respectful of your feelings. You deserve better than that.'  
  
Rebecca just stared at him. He had said she deserved better than Julian. Almost as if he really cared about her!  
  
Rebecca shook her head.  
  
'I know. Listen, I'm going to get back to my hut.'  
  
'I'll walk you there.' John said.  
  
Rebecca nodded uncomfortably, and together, they began walking back towards the huts.  
  
****  
  
Early the next morning, Lexie used a communal shower behind the huts, then dressed in a yellow tank top and shorts. She put her hair in a ponytail, packed up her things, and told one of the voodoo masked guards that she was taking her father up on his offer. The guard nodded. Lexie told him to wait while she spoke with her husband. The guard took her bags from her.  
  
Lexie looked in Abe's hut, but found it empty. She figured he was on the beach. She began to walk past the other huts. Something made her stop and pause at Julian Crane's.  
  
There were no curtains on the hut windows. Lexie put a hand over her mouth, as she took in the sight of Julian and Eve sleeping in one another's arms, naked! There were two voodoo masks on the floor of the hut.  
  
Lexie looked away and proceeded towards the beach, feeling angry. Why? Was it because she felt as if Eve were being unfaithful to Tony?  
  
No. It was that Eve was being unfaithful to T.C.! And she had been prepared to beg her father to allow Eve to visit with T.C., to cheer him up during his recovery. There was no way T.C. could find out what a whore Eve had been acting like around here!  
  
Lexie found Abe scooping food on to his plate by the beach bar. It looked as if a buffet breakfast had been prepared. Lexie picked up a plate and walked over to him. He gave her a sideways glance.  
  
'Hey.' was all he said, as he scooped hashbrowns onto his plate.  
  
'Hey.' Lexie answered back. She picked up a piece of grapefruit. Abe looked at it.  
  
'Is that all you're going to eat? John and I decided to try and slip away from the guards today. Hopefully we can find another way off of this island.'  
  
'Don't bother. Father has cameras. He's probably watching us as we speak.'  
  
Abe suddenly slammed his plate down! One of the voodoo guards eyed him, as he wiped down the counter.  
  
'Tell me you're joking?'  
  
'Abe, what did you expect? That's just how Stefano is. Anyway, I have other concerns.'  
  
Abe rolled his eyes.  
  
'You have 'other concerns'? That would be besides getting out of here and back to our son?'  
  
'For your information, Father is going to bring Theo to us. And my other concern is for T.C.! Eve spent the night with Julian Crane!'  
  
Abe suddenly grabbed Lexie and began shaking her hard!  
  
'Do you understand what that means?! He's not planning on letting any of us go! And forget about Russell! If he's not man enough to keep a woman like Eve at his side, then he doesn't deserve her!'  
  
Lexie's mouth dropped open! T.C. was probably more man than Julian Crane ever would be!  
  
'Let go of me, Abe!' she yelled.  
  
'Not until I make you understand that if you have any leverage with that maniac, you need to talk to him about letting us go! Him and Tony!'  
  
Lexie lurched away from him! And before she could tell him, what she had been unable to the other night about Tony's coma, one of the guards came up quickly behind Abe, then pressed a cattle prod into his back! He fell onto the sand, twitching!  
  
'Abe!' she screamed. She tried to help him up, but another voodoo guard stopped her.  
  
'Mr. DiMera did not like seeing you manhandled. Come, I will escort you to the house.'  
  
Lexie reluctantly left with the guard, casting one last glance at Abe's twitching form on the beach.  
  
****  
  
Austin saw that Teresa was already up and using the communal shower. He decided he would come back and use it himself when she was done...though he sorely wanted to peek!  
  
He figured he was having such lustful thoughts, because of all of that noise that came from Julian Crane's hut the other night. Something about whatever was going on in there, made him think about Teresa, and what it would be like to make love to her.  
  
Austin only wore a pair of shorts, as he made his way towards the smells of breakfast. For kidnappers, they cooked pretty well!  
  
He picked up plate, and headed towards the buffet, when the sight of Abe lying on the ground, twitching, stopped him. He threw his plate down and hurried over to him.   
  
'Abe? Abe can you hear me?'  
  
Austin then jumped up. He would go back and get John. John would know what to do...and maybe Lexie or Eve!  
  
****  
  
Teresa closed her eyes and let the water blast down upon her. The water pressure in the make-shift shower was a lot better than her own at home!  
  
She thought about her conversation with Austin the other night. While they had had fun, he confided something in her, something that she didn't think was too nice.  
  
He said that he used to be engaged to marry one of Marlena's daughters, and that Marlena had tried to put a small guilt trip on him, claiming that Sami(that was her name) was heartbroken at how he walked away from her on their wedding day.  
  
Teresa hadn't pried. From the little she knew of Austin Reed, he would not purposely humiliate a woman by leaving her at the alter, unless the woman was just no damned good! And she thought it was crappy of Marlena Black to bring it up now! They had been kidnapped for Christ's sakes!  
  
It was as she was thinking about this, that she saw a shadow outside of the curtain. She peeked out and gasped! It was a very naked Julian!  
  
Julian, for his part, grinned at her. He had been awakened by the shower and realized that was because Teresa had been in it for 20 minutes!  
  
Of course, the day hadn't started out badly. He awoke with Eve in his arms, where she should have been all of these years. He had then quietly gotten up and left the hut, without a stitch of clothing. Julian figured the sight of him naked would hurry Teresa the hell up out of that shower! He was willing to bet she had used up all of the hot water!  
  
****  
  
Pilar had been brushing her hair, when she heard a scream! My God! That was Teresa!  
  
Pilar hurried out of her hut, as did Eve! Pilar noticed that Eve was wearing some kind of man's shirt. She also noted that Rebecca did not stir from her hut. Austin soon joined them, looking flushed.  
  
'What's happening now?!' he asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
'What do you mean, 'now'? Eve asked, turning from the shower fray.  
  
'I found Abe having convulsions next to the buffet! You'd better come quick, Dr. Russell!'  
  
'Okay, I'll go on ahead. Maybe you should get Lexie and John!'  
  
Austin nodded, then watched as Eve ran off towards the beach. He then turned his attention to Teresa, a naked Julian, and an outraged Pilar!  
  
'Get the hell away from there!' Austin hissed with disgust.  
  
'Get away!' Teresa half screamed/cried.  
  
Julian turned and faced the two person crowd he had attracted.  
  
'My, my. If it isn't Agent Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald. Who were you trying to catch all of those years? My father? Me?'  
  
'Step away from my daughter or I'll make you sorry you were ever born!' Pilar whispered.  
  
Julian put up his hands in mock surrender.  
  
'I'm not doing anything to your precious Teresa. My God! She's the mother of my child. I just wanted to use the shower. All she has to do is step out and everything will be fine.'  
  
Austin rushed up past Pilar and grabbed Julian by the throat! Julian began thrashing around in protest.  
  
'Let go of me!' he wheezed.  
  
Austin let go of him and sent him crashing into Rebecca's hut.   
  
'Get away from here until Teresa is done, do we understand one another?'  
  
Julian pulled himself up and smirked. He then walked back to his hut. He found it empty. Where did Eve go off to?  
  
****  
  
Eve reached Abe and helped him into a chair. He had stopped twitching. As he sat back breathing heavily, he took in her state of dress. Lexie had been right. She had spent the night with Crane.  
  
'Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?' she asked, holding up three.  
  
'Three. Look, I'm fine. Where is Lexie?'  
  
'I don't know. But I'm sure she's fine.'  
  
One of the voodoo guards walked up to them.  
  
'Mrs. Carver will be staying with her father in his residence.'  
  
That was all he said, before he walked off. Eve stared after him, then looked at Abe.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'For what? Lexie's made it clear where her loyalties lie.'  
  
'No! She's just probably trying to talk some sense into her father, that's all.'  
  
Abe squinted at her.  
  
'How can you not be angry with her? Tell me you do hate Tony?'  
  
Eve sat down in a chair next to him.  
  
'Tony is in a coma.'  
  
Abe raised a brow.  
  
'I didn't know that!'  
  
'Well it happened the day you were kidnapped, that very night. I guess a blood disease that he had, returned. So, no, I don't hate Tony. But anything we had between us is over.'  
  
Abe nodded.  
  
'Stefano could at least let you see your husband.' he grumbled.  
  
Eve looked away. Abe peered at her.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
Eve gave him a knowing look.  
  
'Everyone knows who's hut I spent the night in. I don't think it much matters if I see T.C..'  
  
'Were things that bad between the two of you?' Abe asked.  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'The night I had my car accident, I was driving away from him. I had found him having sex with my sister in our home.'  
  
Abe slowly stood up, outraged!  
  
'That *&^^**$#!'  
  
Eve stood up as well, surprised by his language.  
  
'It's alright! I've made peace with it. And I love Julian. But I do want to know that T.C.'s eye will be okay, if for nothing else, our daughters sakes. Look, John and Austin are coming over now. I'd better get dressed. And keep the faith. Lexie is trying to free us. She hasn't betrayed us...or you.'  
  
Eve smiled at John and Austin.  
  
'He's going to be fine. I'll see you in a bit.' she said, walking past them. John looked back at her, taking in the shirt she was wearing. He then joined Austin next to Abe.  
  
'What happened?' John asked.  
  
Abe looked around.  
  
'I didn't want to alarm Eve, but I think I was hit with a cattle prod.'  
  
Austin's eyes widened. 'Why?'  
  
'Lexie and I were arguing. That may have been just a bit of punishment from DiMera, for mistreating his daughter.'  
  
'Did you put your hands on her?' John asked, eyeing him.  
  
'I just shook her! I know I was out of line, but you should have heard her! She said that DiMera is bringing Theo here! Oh, and that there are cameras out here. Do you know what that means?'  
  
Austin looked at John. John sighed.  
  
'It means we'd better find the cameras first, before we look for an escape route.'  
  
****  
  
When Eve returned to the huts, Julian was in the shower singing, and not very well. Eve smiled though. She walked past Rebecca's hut. She could see Rebecca laying in her bed, wearing a sleep mask.  
  
Eve looked away and returned to Julian's hut, only to find Pilar waiting for her.  
  
'Pilar? How is Teresa?'  
  
'Scared, but fine.'  
  
There was a silence.  
  
'Julian doesn't mean any harm....'  
  
Pilar put a hand up.  
  
'Eve, I don't know what you see in that man. But that's your business. But T.C. is a good man. You shouldn't humiliate him in this way.'  
  
Eve drew Julian's shirt around her and sat down on the bed.  
  
'I know that Pilar. And yes, this will hurt him. But I have no doubt he was carrying on with Liz, while he thought I was dead.'  
  
Pilar looked at her curiously.   
  
'Eve, I spent a lot of time with T.C. and Simone after your funeral. I never saw Liz around.'  
  
Eve stood up.  
  
'I caught them together the day of my accident, Pilar. So, it really doesn't matter if it only happened once or whatever. That and...Celeste told me that she believes that Liz was lying about my father.'  
  
Pilar walked up to her.  
  
'Eve, I think you must have heard that I am an FBI agent.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Yes. I don't understand why you kept it a secret all of these years?'  
  
'That's not important. What is, is that there was a time where we thought we could use Liz to catch DiMera.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'When I learned of her connection to Celeste. It was as I looked into your sister's background, that I too, became suspicious of that story she told. The only way she agreed to help, was when I threatened to tell Antonio.'  
  
Eve was silent. To think of the months of suffering that woman put her through! And for what? She still wasn't sure!  
  
Pilar placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry about what T.C. did. Yes, it is unforgivable. But when he comes back here, you need to talk to him, or things are going to get worse around here. Do you understand?'  
  
Eve nodded. Pilar rubbed her shoulder and left the hut. Eve looked around.  
  
Julian appeared moments later. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He noticed her pensive expression. He tentatively walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. Eve smiled.  
  
'Tell me that look is not that you're sorry about last night?'  
  
Eve turned in his arms.  
  
'No. I guess I just think we need to hurry up and find a way off of here. Before things get out of hand.'  
  
Julian didn't say anything to that. But he did smile.  
  
'I'm not going to be wearing any clothes today. What about you?'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and kissed him. She couldn't explain it, but she loved him. 


	4. In A Land Far, Far, Away

Chapter 4  
  
T.C. and baby Theo bond. Fox gets a call from Alistair.  
  
Lexie watched as the guard set her items down in the living room. She looked around. She did not see Stefano anywhere.  
  
She soon wandered around, and found T.C. sitting up in his bed. He was reading a scandal rag. He set it down when Lexie walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed. She looked great in yellow.  
  
'Hey! How are you feeling? How's the eye?' she asked.  
  
'Won't know until the doctor says the bandage can come off.' He then pulled away his eye patch. His eye was bandaged underneath it. He set the patch aside.  
  
'What brings you by? How is everything going on the beach?'  
  
Lexie pursed her lips. She couldn't help but notice Abe's staunch defense of Eve earlier. It bothered her.  
  
'T.C., there is something you need to know.'  
  
'Okay. What is it?'  
  
'There are more people here.'  
  
'You mean more people that were shoved out of an airplane?! My God! Who are they?'  
  
'Well, I didn't get to see too many people. I was talking to my father until almost late until the night. But he told me who everyone was.'  
  
'Okay...who?'  
  
'Well, Pilar's daughter is here.'  
  
'Teresa? Christ! What did she do to deserve this! She's my daughter's best friend...oh God! Tell me neither one of my girls is here?!'  
  
Lexie grabbed T.C.'s hand.  
  
'No! No! Neither one of your daughters are here. But, a guy that Teresa had been seeing, Austin Reed, was kidnapped with her. He used to live in Salem, so I know him.'  
  
'Well, at least she's not alone. She has Pilar and a young man with her. Who else?'  
  
'Uh, Rebecca Crane.'  
  
'Good God! Why? Are you telling me that Teresa, this Austin guy and Rebecca all knew that Eve was alive?'  
  
'Yes, T.C.. And that's not all.'  
  
'What else could there be?' T.C. asked, troubled by her expression.  
  
'T.C., Julian Crane AND Eve are here as well.'  
  
T.C. just stared at her for a moment.  
  
'Julian knew Eve was alive?'  
  
'I don't really know.'  
  
'But we all agreed, Lexie, that the common thread here was that everyone knew my wife was alive! Then why is Eve even here then? Didn't you tell me that Tony wanted to keep her with him?'  
  
Lexie squeezed T.C.'s hand.  
  
'Listen to me: don't go getting yourself upset over Eve. She's not worth it.'  
  
T.C. let go of her hand.  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
Lexie stood up.  
  
'Forget I said anything, okay? Just rest and get your strength back. Now that Eve is here, maybe you can talk some things out.'  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. An unmasked guard brought baby Theo in the room. Lexie squealed and reached her arms out for the boy. T.C. smiled at the sight.  
  
The guard left the room. Lexie turned back to T.C., the baby in her arms. Theo smiled at T.C..  
  
'Theo, I want you to meet T.C. Russell.'  
  
T.C. smiled as Lexie brought the baby closer. Theo was a good looking boy. Probably because he looked like Lexie.  
  
'Hey there, Theo! How was your trip?'  
  
Theo reached out to T.C.. T.C. was pleasantly surprised. He looked to Lexie.  
  
'May I?'  
  
'Oh yes, of course! He likes you, I can tell.'  
  
Lexie placed Theo in T.C.'s arms. For the briefest moment, holding Theo in his arms, had seemed natural to T.C..  
  
'I always wanted a son. Eve was unable to have anymore children after Simone. Abe is a lucky man.'  
  
Lexie gave him a shaky smile.  
  
'I just hope he still remembers that.' she said. T.C. looked from Theo to Lexie. That goddamned Carver had done something to Lexie again! He didn't deserve her!  
  
Another guard stepped into the room.  
  
'Your father would like to see you.' he said.  
  
Lexie nodded and turned to T.C..  
  
'You don't mind watching Theo for a bit, do you?'  
  
'Not at all.' T.C. smiled, bouncing Theo. Theo grinned. Lexie felt strangely at ease, leaving her baby with this man she had only known a few days. She smiled back and left the room. T.C. looked at Theo.  
  
'We're buddies, aren't we, Theo?'  
  
Theo gurgled.  
  
****  
  
Lexie found her father in the TV monitor room. She saw him hand a package to a guard, before turning his attention to his daughter. He kissed her cheek.  
  
'How is my grandson doing?' he asked.  
  
'He doesn't look any worse for wear. Who was keeping him?'  
  
'Belle Black and Sean Brady. They apparently found the poor boy alone in the Black penthouse.'  
  
'Oh. Father, about what you had did to Abe...'  
  
Stefano put a hand up in a halting motion.  
  
'Alexandra, I don't want to discuss your poor excuse for a husband! If he dares to manhandle you again, he's going to get much worse. Now, I have something to tell you.'  
  
Lexie raised a brow.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Tony is awake.' Stefano said grimly. 'And he's not pleased.'  
  
Lexie began to pace the room. She briefly glimpsed Abe, Austin and John sitting together on one of the monitors.  
  
'What does this mean, Father?'  
  
Stefano did not answer that directly.  
  
'Alexandra, he has no memory of what he has done.'  
  
'No memory? Oh, Father! Surely you don't believe that!'  
  
'It doesn't matter what I believe. Your brother remembers Eve Russell, but does not remember the actions he took to ensure that she never regained her memory. When he was made aware of these facts, your brother seemed genuinely appalled.'  
  
Lexie almost breathed a sigh of relief. Of course Tony was ashamed! The Tony she knew, would be.  
  
'What about his illness?'  
  
'A Dr. Case, was flown in and started him on treatments. If Tony had been keeping up with him the first place, his illness wouldn't have progressed this far.'  
  
Lexie touched her father's arm.  
  
'What does this mean for us?' she asked.  
  
Stefano gave her a grim look.  
  
'If you would like to return to Salem with Theo, you may do so.'  
  
Lexie smiled. She then stopped.  
  
'And Abe?'  
  
'Of course, darling. And your husband.'  
  
'And the others, Father? God, please don't keep Marlena here! Leave her alone! No one would be able to find you, or this place, ever again anyway! You could still keep your freedom.'  
  
'We'll see. Go now and play with your son. I have work to do.'  
  
Lexie didn't like that answer. But, it was better than nothing. Stefano watched as his daughter left the room. He smiled.   
  
Stefano loved Alexandra, but he was firmly convinced that she would be better off without Abe Carver...as would his grandson.   
  
And he had seen the way T.C. Russell looked at Alexandra. Stefano sat down and turned on a monitor. He watched T.C. and Lexie play with Theo...as if he were their very own.  
  
Stefano decided that Abe Carver would not be leaving the island. He had also decided that he was going to extend an offer to Mr. Russell, one that Stefano was sure, he would not be able to refuse.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Fox stared at the bar in his father's study. He felt like he needed a drink, badly!  
  
First, Whitney and him were sleeping in separate rooms. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected, that what was going on with both of their parents, wouldn't put a damper on their burgeoning romance. But, Fox also didn't think for a moment that any of these people were dead, his father included. And with each passing day, Fox was unable to convince Whitney that that might no be a possibility. Fox did wish he could talk to his father, though. Julian would tell him what to do.   
  
Second, his mother had been a total pain in the ass! But Fox had expected that as well. It was just that he hadn't lived under the same roof with Ivy for years. He now realized why.  
  
Lastly, when it was announced that Dr. Eve Russell was alive, and a kidnapping victim as well,AND that Teresa had been snatched...it was almost as if Whitney began to fall apart.  
  
Fox decided that he had to do something, anything, to find everyone and get them back here. But how?  
  
Fox walked over to the bar. He had decided he was going to have a drink! Just as he picked up a glass, the phone rang.  
  
A maid walked in.  
  
'Your Grandfather is on line one.'  
  
Fox set the glass down and threw up his hands, mouthing towards the heavens, 'why?'.  
  
Fox took a deep breath, then walked over to the desk and put Alistair on speaker phone.  
  
'Hello, Fox. My, you look stressed.'  
  
'You have anything to do with this crap, Grandfather?'  
  
'Fox, I'm hurt!'  
  
Before Fox could reply to that insincere comment, his attention was drawn to the hallway. The doorbell had rung, and no one had answered it. By the third ring, Whitney appeared in the hallway and moved to open it herself. Fox frowned. He did not want his future wife doing stuff like that! He made a mental note to find out where the other servants were.  
  
When Whitney opened the door, Fox saw Ethan standing there. He shook his head, walked over to the study door, then eased it shut. For now, he had to concentrate on Alistair.  
  
'I'm sure you are, Grandfather. I don't suppose it bothers you at all that Father and Rebecca have now been kidnapped?'  
  
There was a silence. Alistair coughed.  
  
'Okay. Then tell me this, what would it take for you to help me find father and the others?'  
  
'You know what.' Alistair said sternly.  
  
Fox stared at the speakerphone. Why Alistair had made that deal with himself and Father, he would never know!   
  
'You want me to give up Whitney.'  
  
'Fox,' Alistair's voice said tiredly, 'she would be perfectly fine as your mistress or something like that. But you have to think of the family blood line. We can't have it polluted by....'  
  
Fox walked over to the phone and hung it up! This could not go on. His father had had the right idea in the first place. The only way anybody in this family was going to get to live their own lives, and be happy, was if Alistair Crane was dead.  
  
The door opened, and Whitney and Ethan walked in. Ethan had his arm around a teary eyed Whitney. Fox nodded to Ethan.  
  
'What brings you by?' he asked wearily.  
  
'Gwen is upset about Rebecca. Have you heard anything?'  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
'Your father is the Chief of Police. You should be telling us something.'  
  
'Fox!' Whitney admonished. 'This is hard on everybody.'  
  
Fox sighed. He walked over to her, pulling her away from Ethan.  
  
'You look tired. Why don't you go get some rest?'  
  
'I can't sleep, Fox. You know that.'  
  
'Then take a walk in the gardens or sit by the pool. I'll tell you what? I'll rent a movie for later on...something that will get your mind off of all of this stuff.'  
  
'If that's possible.' Whitney said, but nodded. She hugged Fox. Ethan eyed the two of them. Whitney then turned and hugged Ethan.  
  
'Rebecca is going to be alright. Rebecca and Teresa.' she said, trying to be positive. Ethan nodded and she left the room. Ethan watched until she had reached the staircase, before he slowly turned to face Fox.  
  
'What's going on, Fox? Why is Whitney living here?'  
  
'Because I love her and intend to marry her.'  
  
Ethan's eyes widened!  
  
'Whoa! Where is this coming from? Whitney is in love with Chad Harris...who happens to be a friend of mine!'  
  
'Big whoop, Ethan! Whitney loves me...she just doesn't realize it yet.'  
  
Ethan just stared at him.  
  
'What are you looking at?'  
  
Ethan shook his head.  
  
'How do you plan to get past Alistair on this?'  
  
Fox looked around Ethan and saw no one in the hallway. He walked over to the door and closed it. He turned to face Ethan.  
  
'On that, I could use your help.'  
  
'What can I do to change Alistair's bigoted ways?' Ethan said hopelessly.  
  
Fox walked up to him.  
  
'Nothing. But I do think that he knows something about what's happened to everyone...including Teresa. She is why you're really here, isn't she, Ethan?'  
  
Before Ethan could launch into a parade of denials, Fox blurted out everything. Why Whitney was living in the mansion, Julian's own love for Eve Russell, the deal Alistair made to the two of them, and now, his obvious intention on reneging on the promise.  
  
'Don't you see,' Fox said, 'that Father being kidnapped works in Grandfather's best interests? The deal was for BOTH of us to get Whitney and Dr. Russell to say yes to our marriage proposals. One of us succeeding doesn't work. And with Father and Dr. Russell disappearing off of the face of the earth, that puts me in clinch. I think Grandfather is in on whatever is going on.'  
  
Ethan folded his arms.  
  
'You think Alistair and DiMera are in cahoots?'  
  
'I wouldn't put it past him. Ethan, if I don't find everybody, Grandfather already has someone lined up for me to marry! And after I lose the deal, if I even look Whitney's way, Alistair has as much said he'd kill her. The same goes for Father and Dr. Russell.'  
  
Ethan just stared at him. He then laughed shortly and shook his head.  
  
'Fine, Ethan! Whatever! Just forget the fact that we were raised as brothers! I thought you at least still cared about Teresa?'  
  
Ethan stopped laughing and walked up to him.  
  
'I do. Gwen was angry that I came here. She feels I'm more concerned about Teresa than her mother. It's true. Yes, I will help you find everyone. But, I won't help you with Whitney.'  
  
Fox said nothing. He then nodded. That was fair enough. But he was curious.  
  
'Fine. I can deal with that. But what's your real problem with Whitney and I? And don't give me any of that bull about being buddy, buddy with Harris.'  
  
Ethan stared at him.  
  
'Fox, Julian and you will never change. The solution to your dilemmas are right in front of your face.'  
  
Fox looked clueless. He shook his head slightly.  
  
'What?'  
  
Ethan put a hand on Fox's shoulder.  
  
'All of the threats Alistair made, he made them assuming that what was most important to you was the Crane name...and all the money and power that came with it. If both of you cut yourselves off from him, it won't matter who you marry or what kind of lives you choose to live. If either of you really love these women, then you should be prepared to leave this house, and everything that comes with being a Crane, behind. The fact that neither of you has figured that out yet, tells me that Whitney, and Dr. Russell, deserve better.'  
  
'You sanctimonious sonofabitch! Maybe Father and I want the women we love to live well, did you ever think of it like that? Did you ever think that none of us should've ever been penalized, just because the women we loved weren't in our same social class, or God forbid, weren't the same color?!'  
  
Ethan backed off.  
  
'I'm sorry, Fox! I know you're right. I know that. But I think you should be realistic. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life thinking of ways to outwit Alistair? Let him have it all! He doesn't have anyone left to bestow his fortune on anyway. We both know he thinks nothing of women. So neither Sheridan or your sisters are going to get anything. Just walk away. That's the only way Julian or you will ever be truly happy.'  
  
Fox said nothing. Ethan clapped him on the shoulder again.  
  
'Oh, by the way...uh...who is this guy that was taken with Teresa? The papers say his ex-stepfather is Victor Kiriakis?'  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
'Now that's the Ethan I know!   
  
'What????'  
  
'His name is Austin Reed. He's a Junior V.P. at Crane Industries.'  
  
'Oh. Well, you know I'm worried about everyone.'  
  
'Yeah, just don't let Gwen hear how worried you are!'  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes.  
  
'Too late. Look, I'll give you a call later, okay? We'll figure out a way to find everyone.'  
  
Fox just nodded. An idea had actually come to mind from something his half-brother had said. Ethan turned and walked out of the study, passing right by Ivy, who had been listening. Tears shimmered in her eyes. Ethan never saw her as he left the mansion  
  
Maybe it was time someone outwitted Alistair Crane, Ivy thought. And no, while she and Fox were not close, the thought of Alistair Crane picking out a mate for one of her children made her want to vomit! Ivy crept away from the study. She would have to rethink some things.  
  
****  
  
Bo and Hope Brady walked into the Harmony Police Station. Luis looked up when he saw them. He got up from his desk and smiled. Bo was the first to shake hands with him.  
  
'Luis! Long time no see! You remember, Hope?'  
  
Luis looked at the beautiful, raven haired brunette, that he knew to be Bo's wife and partner.  
  
'Of course, Hope. How are you doing?'  
  
Hope gave Bo a glance.  
  
'I'd be doing better if half our town wasn't missing!'  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
'Same here. We have nothing!'  
  
Hope took her purse off of her shoulder and sat down. Bo pulled up a chair from another desk and did the same. Luis sat behind his. Hope spoke.  
  
'All we do have is Kate Roberts, that's Austin Reed's mother, telling us that she spoke to her son shortly before he was kidnapped. She had apparently invited him back to Salem for a barbecue, that we all thought Tony DiMera was throwing.'  
  
Bo cleared his throat.  
  
'We were invited to that shindig. Word was that Mr. DiMera had met the woman of his dreams and wanted to introduce us to her. That's where you come in.'  
  
Luis nodded.  
  
'Dr. Eve Russell. We all assumed she had been killed in a car accident. It was a rainy night and her car went off of the town bridge. But, when you look at a map of the Harmony River, you can see it runs right into the Salem one. I'm betting that's how Eve ran into Tony DiMera.'  
  
Bo nodded.  
  
'So, he nurses your Dr. Russell back to health, all the time, becoming more and more infatuated with her.'  
  
Hope interjected.  
  
'So, we're really not talking about a kidnapping, are we?'  
  
Luis sighed.  
  
'She had amnesia, from what I understand from your brother, Bo. He also informed us that it looks as if DiMera had a file on Eve and never gave it to her. She would've probably made a life with that creep, if my mother hadn't seen her.'  
  
'Your mother and Abe and Lexie. I know Abe couldn't have known the truth. Lexie is a bit iffy.' Hope said.  
  
'Anyway,' Bo continued. 'We know about what time these last set of kidnappings happened, because of Kate Roberts. We also have a woman in custody. Her name is Lola Streaks. But she had been going by the name of Hilda Duff. She was working as Julian Crane's maid on his estate.'  
  
'Has she talked?' Luis asked.  
  
Bo shook his head.  
  
'Nada. And unfortunately, I think she's our best bet for finding everyone.'  
  
Luis rubbed his face.  
  
'I want to talk to this Hilda. We don't want the DiMera's killing off any potential witnesses. I'm going to pack a bag, then return to Salem with the two of you. I'll run it by my chief. Look, why don't you both stay with Sheridan and me tonight? Then we can get a fresh start tomorrow morning.'  
  
Bo and Hope stood up. Bo put an arm around Hope.  
  
'That sounds like a plan.' he said.  
  
'Okay. Let me find my Chief, then we can get going. I'll fix dinner for all of us tonight. I'm a great cook!'  
  
Hope smiled. Bo raised a brow. He wondered why Sheridan wouldn't be cooking?  
  
****  
  
ISLAND  
  
Eve sat out on the beach, staring out into the ocean. Austin and Teresa were out there horsing around. Eve smiled. Maybe they were trying to take their minds off of the danger they were facing.  
  
Eve had made Julian put on a pair of shorts. And while his running around naked didn't bother her, it clearly made everyone else uncomfortable.  
  
He was lying next to her on a beach towel. His eyes were closed. Eve had also asked him to please put on sun lotion. Julian has smiled and said she sounded like a wife already! But he did as he was told.  
  
Eve looked over by the beach bar. Rebecca, who had just gotten up, was sitting on a bar stool, staring at John and Abe. Austin has left Teresa, who was still in the water. He joined John and Abe. They soon appeared to be immersed in heavy conversation. Eve then looked the other way. Celeste, Marlena and Pilar were talking on another part of the beach.  
  
Eve was wearing a pair of shorts and a tube top. She looked over at Julian.  
  
'Julian?'  
  
'Hmmm?' he asked, opening one eye.  
  
'I overheard Celeste telling Pilar back by the huts, that the men were thinking of an escape plan. Are you going over to join them?'  
  
Julian closed his one eye again.  
  
'Eve, darling, nothing they think of will work. I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but look over by them for a moment.'  
  
Eve frowned. Julian was lying on the sand with his eyes closed. How did he know there was anything to look at? But, she did as he suggested. What she saw caused her to frown.  
  
Two of the voodoo masked guards walked over to the three men with guns, shooing them away from one another. Eve looked at Julian.  
  
'You see,' he said, his eyes still closed, 'we're being watched like hawks, dearest. Three men huddled in a group like that just reeks of 'escape plan'. They should try writing notes in the sand.'  
  
'I see your point. I wonder why it's taking Lexie so long to talk some sense into her father?'  
  
Julian did not answer that. He sat up though and looked around. His gaze settled on Teresa in the water.  
  
'I'm going to have that Reed lad fired.' he grumbled. Eve looked over at him, then suddenly took notice of the marks on his neck.  
  
'Julian? What happened to your neck?' she reached over and began to gently inspect the marks.  
  
'It's nothing. That Reed fellow tried to strangle me this morning by the shower. I think he thought I had less than honorable intentions towards Teresa.'  
  
Eve rubbed the marks, then looked away. She began to stare out at the sea again.  
  
'And of course, Father would not tolerate such disrespect from an employee.' Julian added.  
  
Eve froze. She looked over at Julian. He looked from Teresa to her.  
  
'What? What is it, Eve?'  
  
'I guess I just suddenly remembered Alistair. He's not going to be pleased about us.'  
  
Julian reached for one of her hands.  
  
'It will be fine. Father will learn to live with it.'  
  
But Eve snatched her hand away!  
  
'No, no he won't. And I have to tell you, it bothers me that you think it won't.'  
  
Julian sighed. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell Eve about the deal he had made with Alistair! The deal that his father reneged on when he sent Rebecca to him.   
  
'Darling, let's not think about him now, alright? I'll tell you what: let's go back to the huts and spend some quality time alone, okay?'  
  
He leaned over to kiss her, but Eve pulled away and stood up.  
  
'I think I'm going to go talk to Celeste and the others. I'll see you later.'  
  
Eve then walked away very quickly. She suddenly had such a heavy heart. Julian had sounded so much like a daddy's boy just now! He sounded as if he was still under Alistair Crane's thumb.   
  
Eve began to wonder if she could really count on a future with Julian? Alistair would surely disinherit him. Could Julian live without the Crane money and power? Could he give it up for her? She liked to think that he could. He did in that fog vision they had witnessed last year. But it had been only a vision. Eve told herself that Julian was not the same man he was all of those years ago. In her heart of hearts, she knew he wasn't. But still, Alistair could not be ignored.  
  
****  
  
Julian stood up and kicked at some sand! Rebecca made her way over to him.  
  
'My, my! Lover's spat?'  
  
Julian looked at her. She was wearing some sort of bathing suit, with a sheer cover up around her waist.  
  
'Nothing that I can't handle.' Julian answered coolly. But, privately, he was worried...and hurt. It was clear that Eve didn't trust, or believe, that he could stand up to Alistair this time.   
  
And Julian conceded that he and Eve had only truly been together a short time. Here on this island, they were far from his father's reach. But it would not be like that forever.  
  
And there was the matter of Alistair reneging on their deal. There were two options: be disinherited, and live like a pauper, or at least exist on some hellish middle class level with the woman he loved, or, kill Alistair. Julian liked the second version much better. But how to make the old man's death stick this time?  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian turned his attention to his wife.  
  
'Rebecca dear, how goes your plan to snare John Black?'  
  
Rebecca sipped a drink from a straw, then sat down in the space vacated by Eve.  
  
'Quite well, thank you very much.'  
  
Julian raised a brow and sat back down.  
  
'Do tell.'  
  
'I gave our Mr. Black a little sneak peek of what life with me could be like...last night on the beach.'  
  
Julian nodded with understanding.  
  
'Did you perform that little gymnastic number on him?'  
  
'Yes, I did! Of course, I made him believe I was sleepwalking.'  
  
Julian grinned.  
  
'And you know, he was actually concerned that I might get hurt. He was very sweet. He even gave me his pajama shirt to put on.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. He had never been into THAT kind of chivalry! Offering a bare breasted woman his shirt! But he did peer at Rebecca.  
  
'You really do have it bad for him, don't you?'  
  
Rebecca, who had been staring at John from afar, looked at Julian.  
  
'Don't be ridiculous! If we are to break up our great partnership, I will need someone that can take care of me financially...and not be too bad to sleep with, as well.'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Oh, by the way, what was all of that ruckus this morning? God, I had to sleep an extra two hours to make up for all of that noise!' Rebecca complained.  
  
Julian waved a hand rudely towards Teresa, who was now dog paddling in the ocean. A wave hit her.  
  
'I just wanted to take a shower before Teresa used up all of the hot water, which she did, of course! She freaked out over nothing. Austin Reed turned into a pit bull and manhandled me! The whole thing really was blown out of proportion.'  
  
'As long as he keeps her away from Ethan, I think he's doing us all a service.' Rebecca said, looking briefly at Teresa.  
  
One of the voodoo masked guards walked up to the two of them. Julian and Rebecca tried to hand himm their glasses for re-fills. He ignored them.  
  
'Mr. DiMera requests both of your presences for dinner tonight. Dr. Russell as well.'  
  
The voodoo masked guard then turned and walked away. Julian and Rebecca stared at one another, open-mouthed. Julian then looked over at Eve, who was standing with Celeste, Pilar and Marlena. Maybe they were finally going to find out just what Stefano DiMera wanted from them. 


	5. Eve Goes All The Way Off!

Chapter 5  
  
Eve, Julian and Rebecca visit 'The Big House'.  
  
Eve, Julian and Rebecca, were ordered back to their huts to change for dinner. Before Eve left the beach, she did promise everyone that she would find out what was going on, and see about getting them off of this island.  
  
Once they returned to their huts, they found formal clothes, waiting for them. Eve went into the hut that she now shared with Julian. Rebecca stopped Julian before he could go to his hut.  
  
'I'm scared, Julian. What do you think that maniac wants with us?'  
  
Julian squeezed her hand.   
  
'I'm sure he's not going to kill us. He could've done that by throwing us out of the plane sans parachutes. Just stick close to Eve and I, and everything will be alright, okay?'  
  
Rebecca nodded, but she wasn't reassured. She watched Julian turn away and disappear into his hut. She stood outside of hers for the longest time, dreading the evening that was about to come. She then took a deep breath, and turned towards her door. She then jumped!  
  
John had appeared out of nowhere! Rebecca gave him a puzzled smile.  
  
'John? Why aren't you back on the beach?'  
  
'I saw how frightened you looked back there.' he said, his expression filled with worry.  
  
Rebecca was profoundly touched. She hated to admit it, but it was at times like this, that she wished she did have Julian by her side, if for no other reason, to calm her nerves or pour her a drink!  
  
John, for his part, was suspicious as hell, as to why Stefano wanted to see Rebecca. In the back of his mind, John wondered if Stefano had been watching, when Rebecca was sleepwalking a/o doing cartwheels in her sleep the other night? If that were the case, then Stefano was probably turned on or something! It worried him.  
  
'I'm just afraid we may never come back.' Rebecca admitted.  
  
John reached out and touched her arm.  
  
'There is no way that DiMera has kept us alive all of this time, for him to start killing us off over dinner. Just find out what he wants...maybe we can use something against him so we can get off of this island.'  
  
Rebecca nodded, slightly disappointed. John was more concerned about her spying for the rest of the group. Still, he had come to her, and not Julian or Eve.  
  
Rebecca nodded.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better get dressed.'  
  
John nodded, glancing towards her hut, then back at her.  
  
'Good luck, Rebecca. Everything will be fine.'  
  
Rebecca nodded then impulsively hugged him! My, she thought, John's chest was very hard and strong! She closed her eyes.  
  
'Excuse me!'  
  
Rebecca opened her eyes. Marlena was standing right next to the both of them. John quickly let go of Rebecca.  
  
'Doc! Where did you come from?'  
  
'The beach.' Marlena said blithely, now regarding Rebecca in a different light. The other night, John had confided in her about Rebecca's sleepwalking. Marlena had thought that it might be some sort of psychological reaction to not only being kidnapped, but being forced to watch her husband engage in an extramarital affair right under her nose. Now, she was not so sure.  
  
John, sensing his wife was a little ticked, walked over to her.  
  
'Doc, I was just trying to reassure Rebecca about the dinner tonight.'  
  
Rebecca sniffed pitifully for effect. After all, it wouldn't do for Marlena to become suspicious of her true intentions towards John, so early.  
  
'John, I know that you think that we'll come back down here with some sort of hidden information, that could get us off of this island. But there is a good chance we may not return.'  
  
Marlena looked from John to Rebecca. Rebecca DID look frightened. And Marlena couldn't blame her. She walked up to Rebecca and reached out her hands. Rebecca took hers in her own.  
  
'I can't tell you how many times I've been kidnapped by that animal. I also can't even imagine what he could want. Maybe he's just playing with all of our minds...I don't know. But, I don't believe he's invited the three of you to dinner to kill you.'  
  
'Well then what?' Rebecca asked.  
  
Marlena looked at John.  
  
'I don't know for sure, but I suspect, maybe, this is about Tony. It's the only thing that fits.' Marlena answered grimly.  
  
****  
  
Julian watched as Eve fingered the dusky pink strapless gown, that was hanging up on a rack against one of the hut walls. Julian's tuxedo was hanging there as well.  
  
'Eve, I think we need to talk.' he said,  
  
Eve, who had had her back to him, closed her eyes briefly, before opening them again. She turned from her dress to face him.  
  
'Now? Julian, we're getting ready to have dinner with the man that kidnapped us! I can't think about anything else right now.'  
  
Julian walked up to her.  
  
'Then you'll have to try. Eve, you have to know that things are not going to be the same as they were before. Alistair is not going to be a factor in our lives.'  
  
Eve looked down.  
  
'I know you believe that. And I do believe in you...it's just that...I don't know if maybe you aren't underestimating him just a little?'  
  
Julian rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I could never underestimate that man. Believe me, I know what my father is capable of. I'm ready for him. WE'LL be ready for him.'  
  
Eve stared at him, never imagining that there would ever be a chance for the two of them again. But the Julian she was looking at, seemed determined not to allow anyone to come between them.  
  
As if he could read her thoughts, Julian posed a question to her.  
  
'We'll probably see T.C. tonight. What do you plan on telling him?'  
  
Eve pulled away from him.  
  
'I can't believe you'd even have to ask me that!'  
  
'Soothe your ruffled fur, darling! I'm asking because I know the two of you had a very happy marriage, with two children that you both love. I would be an imbecile to believe that that alone, was not heavy competition.'  
  
Eve reached up and laid a hand against his cheek.  
  
'I plan to tell him that it's over. But I doubt that it will come as a big surprise to him. If I hadn't had the accident, T.C. would've never been able to forgive me anyway.'  
  
Julian reached up and took her hand off of his cheek, then brought it up to his lips. He kissed it.  
  
'Everything is going to be fine tonight.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'I hope so. Though, I am curious as to why Stefano invited Rebecca?'  
  
Secretly, Julian was not. He suspected that DiMera had uncovered Rebecca's yen for one Mr. John Black. Julian believed that DiMera was going to attempt to forge some alliance with his wife, so that Stefano could, once again, have a clear shot at Marlena.  
  
'I guess we'll find out tonight, won't we?' Julian answered, keeping his tone light. Eve had enough to worry about. He wanted her to be as relaxed as she could be(though, when one was dining with a murderer, it could be hard!).   
  
****  
  
Teresa and Austin sat at a table next to the beach bar. Austin watched as Pilar, Celeste and Abe, sat on the sand near the ocean. He then looked at Teresa, who was sitting across from him. She was eating a hot dog.  
  
'So, what do you think?' he asked.  
  
Teresa swallowed her hot dog, and began to reach for her drink.  
  
'I'm worried about Dr. Russell. Though, I think Julian is finally going to get what he deserves.'  
  
'Because of Dr. Russell's husband?'  
  
Teresa sipped her drink, then set it down.  
  
'Mr. Russell is going to go ape*&&%%## when he sees Julian! He always does. Austin, I've known him all of my life. Julian just brings out the worst in him... and in everyone. My brothers always hated breaking up fights between those two, because secretly, they wanted to see Julian maimed. He makes me sick. I still can't believe he's little Ethan's father.'  
  
'Whoa! Tell me how you really feel!'  
  
'Oh come on! You've seen what a pig he is!'  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
'True enough. Can we change the subject?'  
  
Teresa smiled at him.   
  
'Sure. What do you want to talk about? An escape plan?'  
  
'Actually, I kind of wondered why your son is named after Ethan Winthrop, as if he is his real son?'  
  
Teresa set down her hot dog.  
  
'I guess because in my heart of hearts, I have always felt as if my son's father should have been Ethan.'  
  
'But he's not.' Austin reminded her.  
  
Teresa became annoyed!  
  
'So what was I supposed to do? Name him Julian Jr.?'  
  
'Teresa, I care about you so much...I want to know if there's a chance for us, when we return to Harmony?'  
  
Teresa looked away. She then looked back at him.  
  
'It is my belief that fate will bring Ethan and I together one day.'  
  
Austin hid his hurt.  
  
'Okay then. Listen, I'm going to go and see what the others are talking about. I'll see you.'  
  
Austin then got up and walked away. Teresa lost her appetite. She watched as Austin joined her mother, Celeste and Abe. Pilar looked over at her, then excused herself from the group. She stood up, walked over and sat down in the chair Austin had vacated.  
  
'Is everything okay between Austin and you?' Pilar asked gently.  
  
Teresa sighed heavily.  
  
'There is no 'Austin and me'. I love Ethan. I just told Austin that.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'What, Mama?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Mama!'  
  
'Alright, Teresa! It's just that as your mother, I'm seeing a nice, young man that's interested in my daughter. He's very handsome and quite smitten with you.'  
  
'I don't know if that's true!' Teresa said shiftily.  
  
Pilar gave Teresa a knowing look.  
  
'The man jumped out of an airplane, just to make sure you knew how to pull a string on a parachute!'  
  
'It's not like he wasn't wearing one as well, Mama! Look, I appreciate what you're saying, I really do. But it would not be fair to lead Austin on. We can be friends, but nothing more. Ethan is the man for me. He always will be.'  
  
Pilar said nothing. There was no talking to Teresa when she got in to her 'Ethan Mode'.  
  
'So, what do you think Stefano DiMera wants with Dr. Russell?' she asked her mother.  
  
Pilar rubbed her hands together.  
  
'I suspect, that Stefano will want Eve with his son. And he'll maybe want Julian to honor his marriage vows to Rebecca. That's the only thing that makes any sense.'  
  
'Didn't you say Tony DiMera is in a coma?'  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
'Yes, but maybe Stefano still wants Eve to be available for Tony. Who knows? This whole thing is a mess.'  
  
Teresa nodded in agreement.  
  
'I wonder what will happen when Mr. Russell sees Julian?'  
  
Pilar rubbed her cheek.  
  
'Nothing good.' she answered. Pilar was thinking that maybe now was an opportunity to get more answers from John Black about Martin. She didn't want Teresa knowing too much about her plans on that matter. She didn't want to give her daughter false hope about her father.  
  
****  
  
T.C. Russell was reading, yet another scandal rag, when a guard opened his door, and wheeled in a TV. The guard then left, leaving the door open. Soon, Stefano DiMera himself, walked into the room. He closed the door.   
  
T.C. put aside the paper, and stood up from off of his bed. Finally, he was meeting this vicious criminal, face to face. T.C. wondered if this was the end for him.  
  
'Mr. Russell, how is your eye?' Stefano asked, giving him a hard look.  
  
'Better. I guess I should be thanking you.'  
  
'You guess?'  
  
T.C. gave him an equally hard look in return.  
  
'I would've had surgery on it anyway, if I had not been kidnapped.'  
  
Stefano smiled, then laughed softly.  
  
'True, true. But then again, you wouldn't need surgery at all if it had not been for Julian Crane.'  
  
T.C, felt something in his chest tighten. It always felt that way at the mention of that man's name!  
  
'So, you know how much I hate Julian Crane. Why does that concern you?'  
  
'Because T.C...may I call you T.C.?'  
  
T.C. shrugged.  
  
'You're the kidnapper. You can do whatever you damned well please!'  
  
Stefano chuckled again.  
  
'Yes, you're right, yet again.'  
  
T.C. sighed impatiently, folding his arms.  
  
'Why are you here? When are you planning on letting us go?'  
  
Stefano turned away from him and walked over to the TV. He flipped it on. T.C.'s eyes widened.  
  
Julian appeared on screen, wearing a white tuxedo. He was holding hands with Eve, who was dressed in a sophisticated, pink evening gown. Her hair was swept up. They looked like a couple. Behind them, was Rebecca, who was wearing a light blue evening gown, with straps.  
  
T.C. walked over next to Stefano, as if in a trance. Stefano eyed him.  
  
'My dinner guests this evening. Your wife, her lover and his own wife. Interesting about Rebecca Crane. Julian and Eve's obvious love for one another doesn't seem to bother her at all.'  
  
T.C.'s eyes flew from the screen to Stefano.  
  
'Julian does not love Eve! He's just using her like he used Rebecca and every other woman back in Harmony! I can't believe Eve would do this to me!'  
  
Suddenly, Lexie appeared on screen, wearing a black, strapless evening gown. She was glaring at Eve and Julian.  
  
'My daughter, she is very loyal to the people she cares about. I've noticed she's very loyal to you.'  
  
T.C.'s eyes seemed to soften, when Lexie came into view. He said nothing, but watched intently.  
  
'T.C.' Stefano said, 'I have not appreciated the way my son-in-law has been treating my daughter, as of late.'  
  
T.C. looked at Stefano.  
  
'I know. But I guess that's between them.'  
  
'But?' Stefano prompted.  
  
'Lexie could do much better.'  
  
'Oh, I agree. Especially since I found out that he's been abusing her.'  
  
T.C.'s eyes widened again. He sucked in a breath.  
  
'What the hell do you mean?!'  
  
'I mean, T.C, that I had to have one of my men take a cattle prod to that oaf, to keep him from beating my daughter once again!'  
  
T.C. shook his head slightly.  
  
'I've never seen any bruises on her...'  
  
'For God's sakes man! She covers them up with make-up! And she's proud...she thinks she can handle Abe herself, but she can't. That's why I insisted she stay up here with me. And I fear for Theo.'  
  
T.C.'s stomach churned. The thought of that Carver bastard putting his hands on baby Theo...the thought made him want to kill Abe!  
  
And Stefano knew that.   
  
'T.C., I'm going to offer you a proposition: I will avenge the wrong perpetrated on yourself, when Julian Crane cheated you out of your tennis career, and stole your wife.'  
  
T.C. looked from Stefano to the TV screen. Eve and Lexie looked as if they were shouting at one another. Rebecca was looking over a vase, seemingly oblivious to the trouble. Julian stood between them. Lexie turned and walked out of camera range. Julian then put his hand around Eve's waist, as if he had a right to! He whispered something to her. She nodded and seemed to calm down. The sight began to enrage T.C.!  
  
'I'm going out there!' he growled, and tried to move past Stefano.  
  
But Stefano blocked his way! This was the frenzy he had hoped to whip Mr. Russell in to!  
  
'T.C., I can see you care for my Alexandra, and my grandson. Eve is lost to you now. A life with Alexandra isn't.'  
  
T.C. stopped moving and stared at Stefano.  
  
'A life with Lexie? What the hell are you talking about?! Lexie is still married!'  
  
'Not if Abe dies, she isn't.'  
  
T.C. gave Stefano a hard look.  
  
'Cut the crap, DiMera! Just what the hell are you suggesting?!'  
  
Stefano rubbed his hands together.  
  
'A quid pro quo, so to speak. You kill Abe for me, thus winning Alexandra's heart, and I will dispose of Julian Crane for you.'  
  
T.C. began to back away.  
  
'You really are a crazy sonofobitch! I can't go for any of that! I mean, yeah, I'd love to see Julian die, but not at the expense of Lexie losing her husband! And I don't believe that wife-beating line you tried to drop on me either!'  
  
'Okay then, T.C., think of it like this: you've lost Eve for good. There is no winning her back from Crane because not only do you have to fight Julian, but Tony, as well. And my son does not like to lose.'  
  
T.C. said nothing.  
  
'Alexandra, on the other hand, would be a single mother with a little boy...one that you could mold into your image...maybe even make him the tennis star your Whitney didn't want to be.'  
  
T.C. was quiet. He turned away from Stefano.  
  
'Think about what I suggested.' Stefano said. He opened the door and the guard came in, turned off of the TV, then carried it out of the room with him. Stefano stared at T.C.'s back.  
  
'I will be locking you in here tonight. It would not do for you to disrupt my dinner. Goodnight T.C.. Sleep on my offer.'  
  
Stefano then closed and locked the door. T.C. sat down on the bed and stared into space.  
  
****  
  
The same guard, walked into the room Rebecca, Julian and Eve were in. He then asked Rebecca to follow him. Julian, who had been sitting on a couch sipping a drink, stood up.  
  
'Now see here...'  
  
'Julian, it will be alright.' Rebecca said, still feeling confident after her earlier encounter with John. She had a feeling that she was about to have a private meeting with Stefano, concerning her future wedding plans.  
  
Julian stared after her, as she followed the guard from the room. He then turned back to Eve. She was still fuming after her encounter with Lexie.  
  
'Calm down, darling....'  
  
'Calm down?! Lexie doesn't know what the hell she's even talking about! I can't believe she accused me of cheating on T.C.!'  
  
'Well, technically you are still married to him. Just like I'm still married to Rebecca.'  
  
Eve focused on him.  
  
'Yes, about that. Why has Rebecca been so calm about us? She doesn't appear to be jealous or anything. I guess it's good that she's being so understanding.'  
  
A funny look suddenly crossed Julian's face. Eve looked him the eye.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'Alright, alright. Let's just say that Rebecca has other irons in the fire.'  
  
'Rebecca is interested in someone else?' Eve asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Is it someone back in Harmony?'  
  
'No. Look, let's not concern ourselves with it anymore. Just know that Rebecca will not stand in our way.'  
  
Julian then grabbed her hand and pulled Eve down onto the couch. He then began to kiss her neck. Eve pushed him away.  
  
'Julian! Not in Stefano's house! He could be watching...'  
  
'He's with Rebecca now.'  
  
'I realize that, but, what if Lexie comes back in?'  
  
'I shall scratch her eyes out, I promise.' he whispered, kissing her lips. Eve did not try and stop him. They leaned back onto the sofa.  
  
****  
  
Rebecca was led to the TV room, where Stefano was sitting in a chair, waiting. Rebecca could see the rest of the prisoners on the beach. The sight gave her the creeps! The idea of this man watching them all of this time!   
  
'Mrs. Crane...or shall I refer to you as the future Mrs. John Black?'  
  
Rebecca smiled, then took the champagne he offered her. She sat down in a chair, only glancing at the monitors occasionally.  
  
'Nothing to say?' he asked, watching her.  
  
Rebecca shrugged.  
  
'I don't know what you mean.'  
  
'Oh, please! That cartwheel act you pulled the other night would've taken gold in the Olympics!'  
  
Rebecca slammed down her glass!  
  
'You filthy pervert! I suspected you had seen that! Let me out of here!'  
  
Stefano stood up and smiled.  
  
'Now, now, dear. There is no need to get up in arms about your nightly activities. Frankly, I applaud you. And that part about the sleepwalking? Now that was a nice touch!'  
  
'What do you want?' Rebecca asked coolly.   
  
'Only to help you dear. For the only way you are going to succeed, is if Marlena is taken out of the picture.'  
  
'And taken where?' Rebecca smiled, knowingly.  
  
'Into my arms...and bed, of course. I plan to rekindle my relationship with her. She will not be leaving this island. John and you, of course, are welcome to.'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'John is not going to just leave his wife here! He's not that kind of man!'  
  
Stefano grinned down at her.  
  
'And I thought this was just about you snagging another rich man. You have real feelings for John, don't you?'  
  
'What I have or don't have, is none of your business! And like I said before, John would never leave Marlena in your clutches.'  
  
'He would if he didn't know she was here.'  
  
Rebecca began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, if John thought Marlena was dead, then he would be forced to move on with his life, and leave this island, to start anew with someone else, of course.'  
  
Rebecca scratched the back of her neck. In her mind, somehow, she had planned to make John fall in love with her and he'd divorce Marlena.   
  
But why was she so surprised that Stefano DiMera was making her such a depraved offer?  
  
Before she could say another word, Stefano put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched.  
  
'Think about it. But either way, Marlena will be mine. You can either profit from it or...'  
  
Rebecca jerked away from him!  
  
'Or what?'  
  
'Or, you can lose...big time! Meaning if you so much as breathe a word of our conversation to anyone, you will surely lose any chance with John. Think about what I'm offering, Rebecca. This is a chance to live a life with John Black, unfettered by the woman he has always loved. And you have your own charm, I'm sure you could make him come to care for you...even love you.'  
  
Rebecca said nothing. Stefano nodded at a guard, who had been outside the open door.  
  
'Escort Mrs. Crane back down to the huts.'  
  
Rebecca looked from the guard to Stefano.  
  
'What about dinner? And are Julian and Eve coming too?'  
  
'Eat down on the beach and get to know your beloved. Julian and Eve will be a bit longer.'  
  
Rebecca sighed and followed the guard out of the room.  
  
****  
  
When Lexie walked back into the sitting room, and saw Julian and Eve necking on the couch, she saw red! But, instead of confronting them, another idea took form.  
  
Lexie walked down the hallway towards T.C.'s room. She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. She suspected that was done to keep T.C. from discovering Eve and Julian.  
  
Lexie took a hairpin out of her hair and finagled with the lock. She soon had the door open. T.C. looked up in surprise.  
  
'Lexie? What are you doing here?'  
  
Lexie walked up to him.  
  
'I care about you, T.C., and I hate seeing you look like a fool. I know you're recovering from eye surgery, but you really need to confront Eve on her behavior.'  
  
T.C. said nothing, but followed after Lexie, as they left his room, and entered the drawing room. T.C. clenched his fists.  
  
Julian and Eve were quite immersed in their kissing. So much so, that if Julian had not managed to look towards the doorway, he would not have seen T.C. charging towards them!  
  
'Eve! Look out!' Julian yelled, jumping up and backing away. Eve jumped up and quickly raised her gown slightly, so she could trip T.C. as he leaped for Julian! Lexie ran over towards him, but Eve tripped her on her way over to him as well! She then reached down and snatched up a bit of Lexie's hair, pulling her up.   
  
Julian didn't know what to do! Eve's tripping of T.C. had made him fall against a table and crack a tooth! There was blood and a slimy looking molar! Plus T.C. was screaming bloody murder!  
  
Then there was Eve, who now had Lexie by the hair. She shoved her away from her, and Lexie fell onto the floor. Eve towered over her.  
  
'I'm not as stupid as you think, honey! If you want T.C., you are welcome to him! His moods, his temper tantrums, his infidelities...all of him!' she hissed. Eve then walked by an open-mouthed Julian, over to T.C.'  
  
'Good luck, because when Liz gets a gander of her, there will be hell to pay!'  
  
T.C. just stared up at her, shocked to see her again in the flesh. Eve then looked down at Lexie again.  
  
'Wait until Abe finds out what's been going on up here, between my husband and you! Now you get your damned father in here! I want to know what he wants, once and for all!'  
  
'I'm right here, Eve.'  
  
Eve, Julian, Lexie and T.C., looked to Stefano, who was standing in the doorway, shaking his head with disgust.  
  
Julian smiled. He was so proud of Eve! The hellcat in her, that he had remembered so fondly from his time with her when they were young, had returned! Now all they had to do was get through dinner with DiMera! 


	6. Eve's Choice

Chapter 6  
  
Alistair warns Julian. Eve makes a deal with Stefano.  
  
Eve and Lexie sat on opposite parts of the drawing room, with one of the guards watching their every move.  
  
T.C. had been taken away to one of Stefano's personal dentists. Hopefully, T.C. would have a replacement tooth by the morning.  
  
Julian and Stefano had disappeared. And Eve was worried about Julian.  
  
Lexie fingered her hair, which just a few minutes ago, had been locked painfully in Eve's hands. She glared over at her.  
  
'You didn't have to trip us!' she hissed. The guard gave her a look.  
  
'And you didn't have to bring T.C. in here!' Eve shot back, eyeing the guard, who gave her a warning look.  
  
Lexie looked away. She knew Eve had a point. And she felt responsible for T.C.'s now broken tooth. If she had just left him in that locked room, none of this would have happened.  
  
'Who is Liz?' Lexie asked, and began inching closer to where Eve was sitting. The guard moved towards her. Lexie held her hands up.  
  
'I'm not going to do anything, I swear!'  
  
'If I have to break up another fight between the two of you, your father will not be pleased.' the guard warned.  
  
Lexie nodded.  
  
'I know. You won't have to.'  
  
The guard stood still, as Lexie made her way next to Eve on the couch, and sat down beside her.  
  
'Who is Liz?' Lexie asked again.  
  
Eve eyed her.  
  
'I suppose you should know, if you plan to be in T.C.'s life.'  
  
'Eve, I'm married to a wonderful man. T.C. and I aren't planning on running off together.'  
  
'I wasn't planning on being with Julian, Lexie, until I saw T.C. and Liz, who is my younger sister, sleeping together.'  
  
Lexie looked away quickly. T.C. had betrayed his wife by sleeping with her sister?   
  
'T.C. wouldn't do that.' she answered.  
  
Eve stood up and looked down at her.  
  
'Whatever, Lexie. But I know my sister, Abe, and what I see before my very eyes. You care for my husband. Abe thinks you've been lying around here doing nothing, when you could've been persuading your father to let us go. Your husband was right.'  
  
Lexie slowly began to stand up. The guard moved closer to them.  
  
'And my sister,' Eve finished, 'will eat you alive when she realizes that you are impeding her goal to become Mrs. T.C. Russell.'  
  
'I love Abe!' Lexie reiterated.  
  
'And T.C. has no feelings for you whatsoever?'  
  
'What do you care, Eve? Your practically Mrs. Julian Crane already!'  
  
Eve turned away from her and looked at the guard. How long was Julian's meeting with Stefano going to take?  
  
The doors to the drawing room opened, and a guard escorted Celeste into the room. Lexie ran to her and hugged her. Celeste returned the embrace, then let of of her quickly, and walked over to Eve. Lexie looked a little surprised.  
  
'Eve, what is going on?'  
  
'Oh, Celeste! Julian has disappeared with Stefano...I haven't seen Rebecca...'  
  
'Rebecca is back at the camp.' Celeste said.  
  
'Really? Why? Did she say anything?'  
  
Celeste sniffed.  
  
'She claimed that Stefano made a pass at her, and when she refused him, he sent her back to camp.'  
  
Eve eyed her.  
  
'But you don't believe that, do you?'  
  
Celeste shrugged and moved to sit down on the sofa. Eve joined her. Lexie still stood, unable to believe how her mother had just practically ignored her so that she could talk to Eve!  
  
'She returned to the camp crying...John and Marlena are comforting her now...but I know Stefano, Eve.'  
  
'And Rebecca is not his type or something?' Eve asked.  
  
'No, it's not that. If Rebecca had really turned down a pass made by Stefano, she wouldn't have been allowed to return to the camp.'  
  
'Oh, wait a minute!' Lexie interrupted. 'I know Father has his problems, but if he did anything to Rebecca, he was only teasing or having a little fun! He wants Marlena and that's that!'  
  
Eve gasped! Celeste stood up and faced her daughter.  
  
'And you know this, how?' she asked.  
  
Lexie took a deep breath.  
  
'Father told me that he wants to invite her up here to stay. I begged him not to, but I really don't have any influence over him.'  
  
Celeste looked away. Lexie could tell her mother was clearly disappointed in her.  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'We have to do something! We can't allow him to kidnap Marlena again!'  
  
'He's just inviting her to stay...'  
  
'Oh right, Lexie!' Eve snapped. 'Do you really think that if, or when, he decides to let us go, that Marlena will be included?! We have to do something!'  
  
Celeste looked around. The guard that had been standing here had left. He must've heard everything. She looked at Eve and Lexie.  
  
'Where is Stefano now?' she asked them.  
  
'He's with Julian. And I am so frightened for him!' Eve cried. Celeste walked over to her and hugged her. Hurt, Lexie turned and left the room. She decided to check up on her son.  
  
****  
  
Julian tried to hide his boredom, as Stefano reminisced about some business deal he had made with Alistair, years ago. He finally cleared his throat.  
  
'Look, the trip down memory lane was nice, but I want to know if, or when, you intend to release us.'  
  
Stefano smiled.  
  
'Because of your deadline? The one that your son and you were both given by Alistair?'  
  
Julian gave him a hard look.  
  
'And you know this how?'  
  
'I know everything, Julian.'  
  
'Is my father in on this thing as well?' Julian asked, wondering if it would really surprise him if the answer turned out to be yes?  
  
Stefano turned and walked over to a desk. He then touched a button on the phone.  
  
'Have you been listening?' Stefano asked.  
  
'Yes, yes I have.' Alistair Crane's voice boomed from beyond the speaker phone.   
  
Julian's jaw tightened. Stefano walked up to him.  
  
'I'm going to leave the two of you alone, while I have a talk with Eve. Excuse me.' he said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.   
  
'What is the meaning of this, Father?!' Julian hissed.  
  
'My, Julian, you sound almost angry?'  
  
'How could you even think of joining up with that thug, DiMera?!'  
  
'Sometimes, 'thugs' serve a purpose, my boy. Now, let's get to the heart of the matter.'  
  
'The 'heart' as you put it, is that you're guilty of kidnapping and God knows what else! All of this was to keep me from marrying Eve?'  
  
'My God! How did I ever sire such a stupid son?! This is more than just about you! There's the Martin Fitzgerald angle and...'  
  
Julian's eyes widened!  
  
'What the hell does that mean? Is that why Pilar is here?'  
  
'Let's just say that both DiMera and I, decided that Pilar should know where her husband is, once and for all.'  
  
Julian shook his head slightly.  
  
'Why do you say it like that?'  
  
'Because once Pilar learns of his fate, she will leave this island with her tail between her legs. Believe me, her husband is no one's prisoner.'  
  
Julian lifted a brow again. That almost sounded fascinating. Almost.  
  
'Is DiMera letting us go or what?' he demanded.  
  
'That depends on you, Julian.'  
  
'What the hell does that mean, Father?' Julian didn't like the smell of this whole thing! He had walked into a trap that he had not seen coming.  
  
'On how much you love Dr. Russell.' Alistair answered, somewhat snidely.  
  
'Just tell me, Father!' Julian almost screamed.  
  
'Alright, alright, son. Take a look to your left. What do you see?'  
  
Julian looked to his left. It was a TV/VCR combination set.  
  
'A TV and a VCR. What does that have to do with anything?'  
  
'There's a tape inside, son. Walk over to it and play it.'  
  
With monumental dread, Julian walked over to the VCR and did as he was told.  
  
****  
  
Stefano stood outside the door that Eve and Celeste were in. He almost felt sorry for Julian Crane. For he himself, had seen what was on that tape. Stefano suspected that if Julian reacted the way he, and Alistair knew that he would, then Eve and Julian, would be over as a couple, by tonight.  
  
Stefano opened the door to the room. Celeste and Eve were sitting on a couch. They both stood. Stefano smiled at Celeste.  
  
'Hello, dear.'  
  
Celeste did not smile back.  
  
'Stefano, what is the meaning of all of this? Release all of us!'  
  
Stefano walked up to Celeste and pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand away. Eve backed up.  
  
'We will talk later.' he said to her. He then nodded to a guard, who had come back into the room.   
  
'Escort Ms. Perrault to my private dining room.'  
  
Celeste looked at Eve, then back at Stefano.  
  
'What are you going to do, Stefano?'  
  
Stefano shook his head.  
  
'Wait in the diningroom and all will be clear.'  
  
'Tell us now!'  
  
Stefano grinned at her.  
  
'Darling, if you are so anxious to know of my plans, then why don't you tap into your 'psychic abilities' or something? Then you would know what I was up to.'  
  
'You sonofabitch!'  
  
'Tsk, tsk, language! And in front of a guest. I'm glad that our daughter was not in the room, to hear her mother speak to her father in such a disrespectful manner!'  
  
He then nodded quickly, and the guard grabbed Celeste's arm. She wrenched it away, giving Eve one last glance, before walking out of the room on her own accord. Stefano then closed the door behind them, and turned towards Eve.  
  
'Eve, how nice to finally meet you, face to face. The woman that has captured my Anthony's heart. How has your stay been?'  
  
Eve gaped at him!  
  
'Where is Julian?'  
  
'Oh, he'll be rejoining us in a minute. I actually thought you might want to hear news of Tony?'  
  
Eve peered at him.  
  
'Is he out of his coma?'  
  
Stefano reached for her hands. Eve instinctively backed away.   
  
'Yes' Stefano answered. 'He is. He also remembers nothing of his former boorish behavior.'  
  
''Former boorish behavior'? You mean when he lied to me about who I really was? When he began kidnapping innocent people, just because THEY knew who I really was?'  
  
'My dear, my son is not like me. He would not have done any of this, unless he was not in his right mind.'  
  
'If you knew he was sick, then why did you finish his job for him? Why didn't you try and help the people that were already kidnapped?'  
  
'Eve dear, I have! I made sure they were comfortable and clean. That they had enough to eat and drink...that they had privacy, a place to sleep...'  
  
'Oh cut the crap! What is it that Tony wants?'  
  
Stefano licked his lips.  
  
'To see you. To beg for your forgiveness. He knows that you love Julian Crane. But he doesn't want you to hate him. Please...for his sake...for me...go to him.'  
  
Eve squinted at him.  
  
'And what do I get out of this?'  
  
Stefano raised a brow.  
  
'You get to put an end to unresolved feelings. I know you loved my Tony, even if it was for a brief time. I know that you were hurt when you found out the truth. Please, let my son apologize to you...in person. Maybe a friendship could be forged?'  
  
Eve didn't know what to say. There had been a kind, gentle side to Tony, that Eve had found impossible to believe, had been fake. Still...  
  
'If I go to Tony, will you let the others go?'  
  
Stefano pretended to think about it. He then nodded.  
  
'Of course, dear. I'd have no reason to keep anyone else here.'  
  
Eve walked up to him.  
  
'I will go to Tony, on two conditions: everyone is freed, meaning you don't try to keep Marlena Black here, and second, if you know anything about Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald's husband, you tell her. And I won't go to your son until I am assured of both of those things.'  
  
Stefano kept a poker face. In order to pretend to keep his word, he would have to work quickly. He nodded.  
  
'How about this: I will bring Tony here. And that will not be done, until everyone has left. That means that you agree to stay behind...without Julian.'  
  
Eve looked away. This could be some sort of trick, she supposed. But Eve realized it was worth the risk, if it would free everyone...Julian included. They were all here because of her anyway.  
  
Eve turned back to Stefano.  
  
'Agreed.'  
  
'I will get the ball rolling then. You say your goodbyes to everyone, then a guard will escort you back here, to wait for Tony.'  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'I'm not coming back here, until I see that everyone is being freed. Everyone.'  
  
Stefano nodded his assent. Eve turned away.  
  
Stefano smiled, then turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him and stood out in the hallway. It was time to speed some things up.  
  
****  
  
Julian ripped the video out of the player and smashed it onto the ground! Alistair laughed from the speaker phone.  
  
'I have plenty more where that came from, son. So, let me summarize what will happen if you don't agree to end this ludicrous fantasy of making your whore a Crane: I will send that tape to the authorities in Harmony, whom I own. Eve will go to prison...and believe me Julian, there is not a defense attorney around, that you will be able to buy, that will get her off!   
  
Julian closed his eyes. Somehow, someway, Alistair had managed to obtain tapes of Eve not only burning down the Blue Note Jazz lounge, that Liz had owned, but of Orville Perkins apartment, as well!  
  
'Son, the woman is an arsonist! Masquerading around Harmony has a good samaritan doctor! My God! After one argument, she could burn down the mansion!'  
  
'What about Fox?' Julian asked in a dull tone.  
  
'I'm not that worried about him. Ever since Whitney Russell found out about your kidnappings, Fox's progress with her has regressed. He wouldn't have met my deadline anyway. That, and the Harris lad has shown more spunk than I would've given him credit for! Fox doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
Julian said nothing. A plan was forming. One that could get Eve out of her situation. A lawyer that Alistair probably couldn't buy. One that could keep his beloved from going to prison.  
  
'I'll think about it, Father.' he said.  
  
Alistair was thrown, and sounded like it!  
  
'What do you mean by that? There's nothing to think about! Either you give this woman up, or, she will go to....'  
  
There was a loud sound from Alistair's end, like a firecracker! Julian, who had not been looking at the phone, looked over there quickly.  
  
'Father? Father?' Julian asked, only mildly concerned. He then turned and walked towards the door of the room. He opened it quickly. Stefano was coming his way.  
  
'I think someone shot, Father.' Julian said matter of factly. Stefano's eyes widened, and he hurried into the room. Two guards followed after him.  
  
'Alistair! Alistair!' Stefano's voice boomed. Getting no response, he turned to the guards.   
  
'Have some of our people check out what's happened with Alistair Crane...be very discreet.'  
  
The guards nodded and left the room. Stefano sighed.  
  
'If your father has been killed, then all of your problems are over, aren't they?'  
  
Julian said nothing. A guard walked into the room.  
  
'Eve and you are going back down to the huts. I think you both will have a lot to discuss...in a short amount of time.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Julian snapped, more unnerved than ever.   
  
'All in due time.' was all Stefano said. The guard nodded to Julian, and he left the room with him. Stefano looked at the speaker phone.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Luis was more than a little surprised, when someone from FedEx, delivered two packages to his home, after 7:00 P.M.. Somehow, he didn't think they worked that late.  
  
Both were about the same size. Luis sipped a bottle of beer, then tossed them down onto a nearby table. Sheridan pulled open a sliding glass door and stepped into the room.  
  
'Hey! Who is at the door?' she asked, walking up to him and rubbing his back.  
  
'FedEx guy. Kind of late for him to be coming around.'  
  
Sheridan nodded. Then her eye caught one of the packages. She reached down and snatched it up!  
  
'What?' Luis asked.  
  
'That's my father's handwriting!'  
  
'Alistair?' Luis took the package from her. It had no return address.   
  
'I doubt very much this is a belated wedding present.' Luis sniffed, ripping it open. It turned out to be a VHS tape.  
  
'Oh, God, I don't even want to know what it is.' Sheridan said with disgust. 'Let's just leave it here and go back out to Bo and Hope.'  
  
Luis had ended up throwing an impromptu barbecue for his colleagues from Salem. In the morning, he was headed back to Salem with them, to interrogate Julian's maid, Hilda Duff.  
  
'Sheridan, I have to see what this is. This other thing that came as well, could be from your father too.'  
  
Sheridan snatched it up and stared at it.  
  
'That does not look like his writing. But who knows, maybe a secretary addressed that one. Whatever it is, I don't want to know!'  
  
Sheridan then turned and walked back out on to the patio, sliding the glass door closed, hard. Luis stared after her.  
  
He was sorry he couldn't just walk away like she could. But there was something about his wife's father, and brother, that just ate at him! It was probably because he never fully believed, that they didn't have anything to do with the disappearance of his father, Martin Fitzgerald.  
  
Luis looked back at the glass door, then walked over to the TV. He turned it on, then put the tape in. He pressed play, then stood back to observe. What he saw next, caused his jaw to drop.  
  
It was a tape of Eve Russell, throwing gasoline around a building. Luis looked back at the glass door, to see if anyone was coming, then turned back to the TV. He squinted. There was a sign on the building. It read 'The Blue Note Jazz Club'.  
  
The Blue Note? That was that damned club that Liz Sanbourne had briefly owned, wasn't it? Teresa, Whitney, Fox and Chad, had almost been killed in the blaze! Sam had told him that Julian Crane had admitted to some sort of negligence! If Julian Crane was responsible, then why was he looking at Eve, clearly setting fire to the place! And with people inside!  
  
Luis stopped the tape and pulled the tape out. What was he going to do? He had to worry about the kidnapping of his sister, mother and everyone else, not some old crime! Luis walked over to the envelope in which it had come in, and began to shove it back inside. But he couldn't. Something was blocking its way.  
  
Luis pulled the tape out and peered into the envelope. There was a note inside. Luis pulled it out and opened the folded paper. It was from Alistair Crane. It read that the tape would show that Dr. Eve Russell was a two time arsonist, and that if Luis and Sam did not look into the crimes, Alistair would go above their heads.   
  
Luis looked at the tape. Alistair was saying that Eve had set another fire as well? And that it was on this same tape? Great!  
  
Luis ripped up the note and flung the tape aside, just as Bo Brady came in off of the patio, sipping a beer.   
  
'Hey!'  
  
Luis jumped and turned around.  
  
'Hey Bo!'  
  
Bo walked towards him.  
  
'Sheridan's pretty upset out there, though she's trying her best to hide it. Hope is with her.'  
  
Luis ran a hand through his hair.  
  
'Her bastard father sent a tape of someone we know, committing a crime! I'm not going to have any choice but to pull this person in. As if I don't have enough to worry about!'  
  
Luis then snatched the other package up. Frowning, Bo moved towards him.  
  
'What's that? Another package from your father-in-law?'  
  
Luis shrugged.   
  
'Sheridan didn't recognize it as his writing. But they did come together.'  
  
Bo suddenly took the envelope from him. He then cursed!  
  
'What?' Luis asked, beginning to panic.  
  
'This is Stefano DiMera's handwriting.' Bo confirmed. Luis took it from him and tore open the envelope. Another tape was inside! Luis held it up.  
  
'I think you'd better go and get Hope.' he said.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Julian and Eve returned to their hut, they were in one another's arms. Julian then set Eve away from him.  
  
'Are you alright? Did he harm you in any way?'  
  
Eve shook her head, wondering how she was going to tell him about the decision she had made?  
  
'No, I'm fine. How about you?'  
  
Julian pulled on her hand. Together they sat down on the bed.  
  
'Eve, we have some decisions to make.'  
  
Julian looked so serious! Eve reached out and touched his hair.  
  
'It's alright. Just tell me.' she coaxed him.  
  
Julian cleared his throat.  
  
'Father is working in collusion with Stefano DiMera.'  
  
Eve's expression did not change.  
  
'Oh, well why am I not surprised? Stefano told you this when you were alone?'  
  
'No. Father called.'  
  
'Oh.' Eve got up from the bed and walked over to the window of the hut. No one else appeared to be in their huts, from what she could see.   
  
Julian stood up as well. Eve's back was to him.  
  
'Eve, Father has tapes of you not only burning down the Blue Note, but Orville Perkins apartment as well.'  
  
Eve turned back around. She didn't look particularly horrified. Julian took advantage of her silence to get everything out.  
  
'He will not do anything with them, if I give you up. If I don't, he will send copies to the authorities and make sure you go to prison. Anyway, as Father was asking me for my answer, I believe someone shot him.'  
  
Now, Eve looked shocked!  
  
'Good God! Was he conscious? I mean, could you tell anything at all over the phone?'  
  
'Eve, I really don't care. If he's dead, our problems are over...with the exception of finding all of the copies of that tape and destroying them. And if, somehow, a tape does fall into the wrong hands, well, I know of a fabulous lawyer that will help us.'  
  
Eve gave him a soft smile, then walked back over to him and reached out to touch his cheek.  
  
'Stefano has agreed to free everyone, if I meet with Tony. I agreed to it.'  
  
There was a long silence. Julian didn't think he had heard her right.  
  
'What?'  
  
Eve reached for his hands, but he snatched them away!  
  
'Julian!'  
  
'How could you have agreed to something like that?! We will never see you again! I will never see you again!'  
  
'Please calm down...'  
  
''Calm down?' Tell me, Eve, what does Tony want to 'meet with you' about?!'  
  
Eve took a deep breath.  
  
'He wants to apologize for what he has done...Julian, I know this could be a set up, but don't you see this is the only way?Simone and Whitney need T.C.. Teresa and Austin and the others, shouldn't be here!   
  
'And you should?'  
  
'No! But that's the deal! I'm hoping it's above board, and that all I have to do is listen to Tony's apology and then I'll be free to leave. But, I doubt it. Oh, and he has agreed to tell Pilar what happened to her husband.'  
  
'Oh for God's sakes, Eve! Martin Fitzgerald ran out on Pilar and his four children! That's what happened!'  
  
'We don't know that!'  
  
'Father practically hinted at it! Pilar is not a reason to go along with this depraved plan! We will all stay here until we can find a way to outwit DiMera!'  
  
'No, Julian.'  
  
'Then I will stay here with you!'  
  
Eve shook her head. She knew she was going to cry any minute. In fact, the minute was now. She began to sob.  
  
'Julian, be good about this...I will find a way back...to you...to my children...I can do this if you'd just be good...'  
  
Julian pulled her to him and began to kiss her, passionately...hungrily. He then stopped and looked into her eyes. Eve stared at him, unblinking, tears still falling down her cheeks. Julian then began kissing her again, moving from her mouth, to her neck.  
  
'Tell me Eve...tell me you could leave this...what we have...tell me that Tony DiMera could make you feel like this...'  
  
Eve began to cry again, as she threw her arms around him, not caring that her dress was coming off. She practically snatched Julian's tie off of his collar, and soon, with his help, the rest of his clothes came off as well. The lovely pink gown, and the tuxedo attire, lay on a heap on the floor of the hut.  
  
They didn't make it to the bed, as Julian made passionate and angry love to Eve, as if he could will her to stay with him.  
  
Eve, for her part, responded to his thrusts eagerly, and yet gently. Afterwards, when she thought about that night, that moment, she realized she had been trying to soothe him as well, as if to tell him she would be alright without him.  
  
After their lovemaking, Julian and Eve lay on the floor of the hut, not caring if someone came along and peeked in their window. Julian's head lay on her chest, and she felt his breathing finally slow. He soon fell asleep. Eve's tears started up again. Now was the perfect time to leave him.  
  
****  
  
Stefano opened the dining room doors to find Celeste sitting at the head of the table, as if she were some sort of queen. He smiled.  
  
'Ah Celeste.'  
  
Celeste stood up.  
  
'I take it you won't be letting us go?'  
  
'Oh, on the contrary, everyone is free to go. I will have a boat here within two hours. I figured no one would want to fly on one of my planes again.'  
  
Celeste began walking towards him, her mouth open.  
  
'Everyone?'  
  
'Well, Eve will be staying behind.'  
  
'Stefano, no!'  
  
'It was her choice, Celeste! Really! Besides, her and Tony need to work some things out.'  
  
Celeste glared at him.  
  
'Tony is better then? He will be coming here?'  
  
'My poor son was not in his right mind. Surely, you noticed the changes in his behavior?'  
  
'Actually,' Celeste said dryly, 'I really couldn't tell.'  
  
'Well, whatever. I called you here because I was just a bit curious about something.'  
  
'What is it, Stefano? And make it quick. If we really are leaving, then I want to be with the others.'  
  
'Oh, yes, of course, my dear. I'll just get to the point. Why did you pretend that you didn't know Martin Fitzgerald?'  
  
Celeste blinked.  
  
'I don't know what you mean...'  
  
'Oh yes, of course you do. When Pilar showed you that picture of her husband, you pretended as if you didn't know him. Why? I mean, you really shouldn't be ashamed...'  
  
'Can I leave?'  
  
Stefano stepped out of her way so she could pass him. But before she reached the door, his voice stopped her.  
  
'Eve asked me to make sure that Pilar knew what happened to her husband. Surely, you wouldn't want me to break my promise to Eve, or lie to Pilar, would you?'  
  
Celeste turned around to face him.  
  
'You want something. What is it?'  
  
Stefano pulled out a chair at the table. Celeste reluctantly came back into the room and sat down in it. 


	7. Schemes Begin To Unravel

Chapter 7  
  
The Citizens of Harmony and Salem, receive tapes from Stefano DiMera.  
  
Sheridan clutched a pillow on her couch, nervously. Hope, Bo and Luis were in front of the VCR, looking at some tape that Stefano DiMera probably sent. It was all beginning to be too much.  
  
The very idea that her father could be working with that maniac, made Sheridan want to vomit. But then again, when she thought back to the numerous, vile acts her father was responsible for, she had wanted to vomit then too.  
  
Bo and Hope came over to the couch and sat down next to her. Hope clutched her hand.  
  
'It will be alright.' she said, glancing at Sheridan. Sheridan nodded nervously. Why the hell was Stefano DiMera sending her husband a tape? Why was he sending Luis any mail at all?  
  
Luis nodded towards the three of them, then pressed play on the VCR remote. He stood up and watched.  
  
The first thing that came across the screen was a beach. Luis looked at Bo, Hope and Sheridan, sitting on the couch. He then looked back at the screen.  
  
The view seemed to shift, and suddenly Teresa and Austin were in the ocean, playing around and laughing.  
  
Hope leaned forward and smiled.  
  
'Wow. It's good to see Austin...even if it is under these circumstances.'  
  
Bo frowned.  
  
'What is this? Your sister and Austin look as if they're on vacation or something.'  
  
Hope looked at her husband.  
  
'You know how Stefano works! I know how he works. When he kidnaps you, you never starve or anything like that.'  
  
'John was beaten and brainwashed.' Bo reminded her.  
  
Hope didn't respond to that. Sheridan clutched the pillow tighter, as the view widened, and Celeste, Pilar and Abe were seen, sitting on the sand and talking. Then Julian and Eve were seen. They were sitting on the sand as well, but Julian was drinking something. John and Marlena could be seen in the background, sitting at a table. A guy in some sort of tribal mask, served them drinks.   
  
Luis stopped the tape for a moment, then looked at everyone.  
  
'So what is this? DiMera's sick way of letting us know that everyone is okay?'  
  
'We don't know that everyone is.' Bo said.  
  
'Yeah, I don't see Lexie.' Hope reminded them.  
  
'Where was T.C.?' Sheridan asked.  
  
Luis frowned, then hit play on the VCR again. There was an abrupt jump, and one could tell it was evening. Bo stood up and walked towards the TV screen.  
  
'What's that?' he asked.  
  
'What?' Luis asked.  
  
Bo pointed at something on the screen. Sheridan and Hope got up from the couch to look as well.   
  
It looked as if one of the tribal masks was floating in the darkness! Hope shook her head.  
  
'What is Stefano trying to tell us here? I really can't see anything.' she said.  
  
Suddenly, there was light! Lexie was sitting up in bed looking horrified. Julian was standing over her bed, naked! Abe, John and Eve came into the room or, what looked to be some kind of hut.  
  
'Well,' Bo said, 'I guess that explains where Lexie is!'  
  
Sheridan looked embarrassed, and couldn't meet Luis's eyes. What the hell had her brother been up to?!  
  
Luis stopped the tape and pulled it out of the machine. He looked at Bo and Hope.  
  
'We need to take this to Sam. We can look the whole thing over down at the station.'  
  
Hope and Bo nodded.  
  
'Maybe we can see some sort of landmark that will tell us where everyone is.' Hope suggested.  
  
Bo looked at Sheridan.  
  
'Thanks for the dinner.'  
  
Hope looked at her as well.  
  
'Yes, and everything is going to be alright. We will find everyone.'  
  
Sheridan nodded, then walked over to Luis and hugged him. She let go of him and looked into his eyes.  
  
'Did you look at the other tape? The one my father sent?'  
  
Luis gave Bo a glance. Bo looked away. Hope noticed their silent exchange.  
  
'Yeah, it really doesn't have anything to do with this. But, I need to take it to the station anyway.'  
  
Luis walked over and snatched that one up as well. Sheridan looked puzzled.  
  
'Well, if it's not related, then why take it to the police station? When I get the nerve I'll watch it.'  
  
Bo interrupted.  
  
'Sheridan, we don't think it is, but, we're not really sure. We need to look at both of them.'  
  
Bo looked at Hope, who nodded at Sheridan as well. But she didn't appreciate being left out of the loop. She planned to ask Bo about this other tape, and what exactly was on it!  
  
****  
  
ISLAND  
  
Abe stood up from one of the tables. He looked at everyone.  
  
'Something is wrong. I can feel it.'  
  
Rebecca eyed him nervously from afar. She then looked over at John and Marlena, who were now talking to Abe.  
  
Suddenly, Teresa plopped down beside her! Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked.  
  
I want to hear that load of crap story you told us again! You know, the one about Stefano DiMera touching your breasts or something...'  
  
'He did!' Rebecca hissed, looking her up and down.   
  
'Yes, of course. So that's why he asked you to dinner...to feel you up?'  
  
Rebecca squinted at the annoying girl.  
  
'What is it you're really asking, Teresa?'  
  
Teresa shrugged.  
  
'I'm not asking anything, because I would never expect the truth from you. But I've noticed how you've been hanging around John and Marlena...especially John. I just wouldn't be surprised if Stefano hadn't done anything to you at all, and you just made up some story to get a little sympathy from John.'  
  
Rebecca eyed Austin, who was standing a few feet away.  
  
'Why don't you handle your own affairs? I wouldn't want you to lose Austin like you did Ethan.'  
  
Rebecca then got up and walked away. Teresa smiled. She couldn't even get insulted. She knew Rebecca, and something in her sensed that she had hit a nerve, when she brought up John Black just now.  
  
Austin walked over to her.  
  
'What was that all about?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, nothing. I just told Rebecca that I didn't buy her little tale.'  
  
'You don't believe Stefano made a pass at her?' he asked.  
  
Teresa shook her head.  
  
'I don't know what it is, but there is a vibe here that makes no sense! I mean, Rebecca is practically sleeping a hut away from her husband, who is living in another hut, with another woman! Yet, Rebecca doesn't care!'  
  
'Well, I don't know about that, Teresa. She may be trying to put on a good face, or make the best of it.'  
  
Teresa shook her head.  
  
'No, no, no! Rebecca doesn't make the best of anything! She really isn't bothered by Julian and Dr. Russell! And the only thing that makes any sense, is that Rebecca has another iron in the fire.'  
  
Austin raised a brow.  
  
'Well who do you think it is?'  
  
Teresa nodded towards Abe, John, Marlena and Pilar.  
  
'Abe?' Austin asked.  
  
'No! John Black!'  
  
Austin snickered. 'Then she can forget it! Nothing will ever separate John and Marlena, especially not Rebecca Crane. I'm going to go over there and find out what Abe is saying.'  
  
'I'll come with you.' Teresa said, glad that Austin didn't seem to be mad at her. Maybe he had accepted the fact that she loved Ethan, once and for all.  
  
Teresa glanced over at Rebecca, who was sitting on the sand, staring out at the ocean. Teresa decided she was going to keep an eye on that woman!  
  
Meanwhile, Abe was becoming more and more unnerved!  
  
'Now Celeste is missing! I'm telling you, something feels different. DiMera is up to something!'  
  
'It does seem strange that Eve and Julian have not returned.' Pilar noted, looking around.  
  
Abe nodded and looked in the opposite direction Pilar was looking in. His eyes widened. Through a clump of trees, he could see Eve closing her locker. He looked around at everyone.  
  
'I have to get something out of my locker. I'll be back.' he said quickly, before anyone could say anything. He then hurried towards the clump of trees and walked up behind Eve. She turned when she heard his rustling.  
  
'Abe?' she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
'Eve, why didn't you come down to the beach after your dinner with Stefano?' he asked, looking her over. She didn't look any worse for wear, yet, she seemed a bit off. Eve was now dressed in red shorts and a white, short-sleeved shirt. Her hair was still swept up.  
  
'Abe, you need to know some things....'  
  
Abe reached for her hand.  
  
'Then come down and tell us. Rebecca is down there...she's very upset.'  
  
Eve pulled away from him.  
  
'Yes, I know. Celeste told us all about it.'  
  
'What's wrong, Eve?'  
  
Eve began to tear up again! Horrified, Abe put his arms around her, then let go of her quickly.  
  
'What is it? Please, Eve, you can talk to me!'  
  
Eve sniffed.  
  
'I have made a deal with Stefano. All of you will be set free, as soon as I go back to his compound. Tony is flying in.'  
  
Abe's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Why am I not surprised? Why?! So, you stay here as Tony DiMera's love slave until when?'  
  
'It probably won't be like that, Abe. Besides, the important thing is that you will all be free.'  
  
Abe rested his hands gently on Eve's shoulders.  
  
'Eve, you will have to trust me on this: none of us are going anywhere. I don't care what kind of deal you think you made with that monster. Hell, you may end up LEAVING this island with Tony, while the rest of us rot here!'  
  
Eve looked down briefly, before looking up at Abe again.  
  
'Abe, I have to believe that Stefano is going to keep his word. He's even promised to tell Pilar about her husband, Martin.'  
  
'Good God! That man knows no shame! I have no doubt he knows nothing, but will tell Pilar some half assed story to keep her hopes up!'  
  
Eve sniffed.  
  
'I have to believe that there is some good still left in Tony. And that the good man that I lived with, for all of those months, will make his father do the right thing. Look, you should go. One of the guards is coming to take me back up to the compound.'  
  
'Eve!'  
  
'Abe, I've made my decision.'  
  
Abe nodded quickly.  
  
'Okay, well, what did Julian have to say about this? I can't believe he's allowing this!'  
  
Eve took a deep breath and looked down again. Her thoughts were on the man she had left sleeping on the hut floor. The man that had just made love to her as if it were their last time. Only, Eve knew, that if Julian knew she was not still back in that hut with him, he would be up and looking for her, doing his damnedest to make sure that she did not go through with her decision. And Eve didn't know how much longer Julian would stay asleep. She didn't have a lot of time to waste.  
  
'He didn't take it well.' Eve answered.  
  
'Well I guess not.' Abe said sadly. His head suddenly did an abrupt swivel. Eve looked over in the direction he was staring in.  
  
'That must be the guard. Abe, take care of yourself...and Lexie and Theo.'   
  
Eve then hugged him. She didn't tell him of her suspicions about Lexie and T.C.. Abe hugged her back. He then let go of her and went and hid in the brush of trees he'd originally appeared through. Eve tilted her head. What was he up to?  
  
An unmasked guard approached her.  
  
'Mr. DiMera wants to know if you're ready?'  
  
Eve nodded. The guard let her walk ahead of him. As he began to follow, Abe leaped out of the bushes and jumped him from behind! Eve turned quickly and watched the silent fray. Silent, because Abe very quickly put the guard in a headlock, and did not let up. The guard then went limp.   
  
Abe let go of him and got up. Eve looked at Abe with wide eyes.  
  
'I'm going with you to the compound. It's about time my wife and I stood up to her father.'  
  
'Abe, I really don't think this is a good idea.'  
  
'Eve, you are the only one between us that knows where this place is. We are all getting out of here and no one is staying behind!'  
  
'Okay, but at least go and get the other men for backup.' Eve suggested. Abe nodded, though somewhat reluctantly.  
  
'Alright...but you stay here!'  
  
Eve nodded in agreement, then watched as Abe hurried back through the trees, towards the beach. Eve then turned and ran towards the direction of the compound! While Abe's plan was nice, it would still keep everyone a prisoner here. And she couldn't take the chance of Stefano thinking she had reneged on her word.  
  
****  
  
Julian awoke, and immediately knew Eve had decided to return to Stefano's compound. He got up from the hut floor, still feeling as if he could taste and feel Eve. Julian then hurriedly put on his tuxedo shirt and pants, looked around for his socks and shoes, then put them on. He soon bolted from the hut.  
  
Julian didn't get far, before he literally ran smack into Rebecca!   
  
'Hey!' she squealed, as Julian reached out to steady her.  
  
'I'm sorry, Rebecca! Please tell me you've seen Eve?'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'I haven't, but Abe has! My, your Eve is a brave soul isn't she? Of course, what caught my attention was how upset Abe was over it. I think you were right, Pookie, Abe does have a thing for Eve!'  
  
'Of course I was right! But that's beside the point right now. What did he say?'  
  
'Well, Abe disappeared, then re-appeared, claiming that he had seen Eve, and that he needed back-up to go and storm Stefano's compound. Oh, and then he told everyone of the deal Eve struck with Stefano. You know, it's kind of sad really.'  
  
'Why?' Julian asked suspiciously.  
  
'Because Stefano offered me a deal as well, and if he keeps his word to Eve, then he can't possible keep his word to me. And somehow, my deal is more in keeping with the man we all know.'  
  
Julian put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'What kind of a deal, Rebecca?'  
  
'Oh, well do you remember when I disappeared with him earlier?'  
  
'Rebecca, what deal did Stefano make with you?'  
  
'Well, it's not a done deal yet, though...'  
  
'REBECCA!' Julian screamed. Rebecca's eyes widened!  
  
'Okay, okay! Stefano has no intention of letting Marlena leave the island. He was planning something to keep her here, thus giving me free access to John back in civilization.'  
  
'But he didn't say what?'   
  
Rebecca shook her head.  
  
'No. But I doubt Eve would've went along with the plan she said Stefano offered her, if she thought Marlena had to stay behind.'  
  
'She wouldn't have!' Julian said firmly. But he did give Rebecca an odd look. She noted it.  
  
'What?'  
  
Julian folded his arms.  
  
'Are you really thinking of throwing Marlena to the wolves? Are you so desperate for that man, that you would have his wife kidnapped and left to lead a life of misery?'  
  
Rebecca's eyes narrowed.  
  
'First of all, Marlena would not be 'living a life of misery'! Stefano will make sure she wants for nothing!'  
  
'But she would be forced to share is bed?'   
  
Rebecca sighed.  
  
'Yes, of course! Nothing in life is free.'  
  
'Darling, I'm not one that's usually able to judge other men, but I think it's safe to say, that no self-respecting woman, would let a coarse, somewhat overweight, looking slob such as Stefano DiMera, willingly touch them.'  
  
'Celeste did.' Rebecca reminded him.  
  
'Yes, and where did it get her? Nowhere! Look, Tony DiMera is out of his coma. That makes him a prospect again. So, I'll need your help to...'  
  
'No.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'No? No what? Rebecca we had a deal!'  
  
Rebecca shook her head, eyeing him.  
  
'Julian, if we had any 'deal', it was for me to be generous and step aside, while you romanced Eve Russell. And I'll even give you a divorce, no hard feelings. But John Black is the man I want. And I will get him. Now, dinner is going to be served soon. So, why don't you go to your locker and change into something more comfortable, and we can forget all about this silly business.'  
  
Julian backed away from her.  
  
'You will regret getting into bed with that man, Rebecca. And once you realize it, no one will be able to help you.'  
  
Rebecca didn't answer. She did, however, yawn.  
  
Julian turned and hurried towards the beach. He was not leaving Eve here! And Julian suspected that he could count on the others to feel the same way. Together, they would have to find someway to help his beloved.  
  
As he neared the beach, Julian could not help thinking about what had happened between Eve and himself in the hut earlier. It was almost as if she were saying goodbye to him, with her body. Julian knew that said out loud, the concept would probably sound ludicrous to a casual observer. But to him, somehow, it made sense. He had not risked life and limb, only to lose Eve all over again to Tony DiMera. Julian was not about to leave her in that man's clutches!  
  
****  
  
Eve stood outside of the compound, unable to get inside, because she did not have the guard with her. She walked around until she found a door and stood there. Eve could see cameras, so she knew someone would see her eventually.  
  
'Eventually', turned out to be sooner than she anticipated, when the door she was in front of, flew open, and another unmasked guard glared at her.  
  
'Where is the guard that was supposed to bring you here?' he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'He never showed up. I just came by myself.'  
  
The guard shook his head.  
  
'You know, all I have to do is look on the tapes to find out what really happened?'  
  
Eve just nodded. The guard stepped aside and Eve walked in. He locked the door, then escorted her down a hallway. It lead back into the drawing room.   
  
'Wait here.' he said, then walked back down the hallway. Eve sighed and sat down on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She just wanted this whole thing over with.  
  
'Eve?'  
  
Eve opened her eyes. T.C. had walked into the room. She stood up.  
  
'T.C.? How is your tooth?'  
  
He smiled at her. His tooth looked as good as new.  
  
'I'm sorry about what I did last night. But damnit, now is not the time to be acting on old grudges. We've been kidnapped!'  
  
'Julian will never be just an 'old grudge' for me, Eve. I think we both know that.'  
  
Eve clasped her hands together.  
  
'I know. How is your eye?'  
  
T.C. took off his patch.  
  
'I'm almost at the point where I'm not going to be needing this much longer.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
T.C. sighed and just stared at her.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'I can't believe it's really you. I can't believe I'm going to get the chance to make things right again.'  
  
'T.C....'  
  
T.C. held up a hand.  
  
'I know you think you're in love with Julian. I don't like it worth a damn, but I will accept it.'  
  
Eve backed away slightly.  
  
'Are you feeling alright?' she asked him, looking him up and down. T.C. took her hand, and together, they sat down on the couch.  
  
'Eve, I'm in trouble.'  
  
'What kind of trouble?' she asked.  
  
'Stefano has asked me to kill Abe Carver.'  
  
Eve let go of his hand. Stefano asked T.C. to kill Abe? Why?  
  
'Why, T.C.?' she asked, even though she already knew the answer. Stefano hated Abe, and thought by offering T.C. an instant made family, with a son to boot, Stefano could get T.C. to do his dirty work for him. After all, Lexie would never forgive her father if she thought he had killed her husband.  
  
T.C. licked his lips.  
  
'Eve, I have real strong feelings for Lexie...and I love Theo already....  
  
'Theo is here?' Eve asked.  
  
'Yes, Stefano had him flown in for Lexie. Anyway, I think DiMera has sensed or maybe seen something in my face, that gave away my feelings. He then tried to tell me some cock and bull story about Abe abusing Lexie.'  
  
Eve stared at him. She didn't know what bothered her more: that Stefano had lied about everyone leaving the island, or, that T.C. was admitting his feelings for Lexie.  
  
'I'm glad,' Eve began, attempting a level tone, 'that you didn't fall for his lies. Abe would never lay a hand on Lexie.'  
  
'I know that... though he has been a rotten husband.'  
  
'It's all Lexie's fault!'  
  
T.C. eyed her.  
  
'And you know this how?'  
  
'Because I know Abe. I know how disappointed he is in his wife, and if they are ever to get back on track, outside interference won't help!'  
  
T.C. stood up.  
  
'You sounded almost jealous?' he noted, half smiling.  
  
Eve rolled her eyes, but smiled back.  
  
'I would just hate to see you jump from Liz to Lexie....'  
  
'Lexie is nothing like Liz!'  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
'Well, it's good to hear that you finally wised up to my sister.'  
  
T.C. turned away from Eve.  
  
'I believe what Celeste told me about her. And when I thought back to all of those months we allowed her to poison our lives...it was just that one time Eve. Nothing ever happened after that.'  
  
Eve stood up and walked over to him. She touched his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
'Thank you for that. But we need to figure out a way to get out of here. Stefano told me that if I agreed to stay behind and hear Tony's apology, he would free everyone else.'  
  
T.C. squinted at her.  
  
'Hear his apology? Hell, if he really wanted to apologize, then he could've written a letter or phoned!'  
  
'It's all we have...or had. If Stefano wants you to kill Abe, then he never had any intention of honoring my deal with him. That probably means he's not going to tell Pilar about Martin, or not kidnap Marlena.'  
  
'Whoa! DiMera knows something about Martin Fitzgerald?'  
  
Eve rolled her eyes.  
  
'I was convinced he did. I just wanted Pilar to have some peace of mind...but now I'm afraid if he does get her up here, he'll just cruelly get her hopes up.'  
  
T.C. shook his head sadly.  
  
'And about that offer Stefano tried to make with you? T.C., if Abe comes up dead, all Stefano has to do is point the finger at you. God, with all of these cameras he has around here, he'll probably tape it and show it to her! Then, you will have squashed your chance to be with Lexie for good.'  
  
T.C. hadn't thought of it from that angle. He began to feel angry again. Angry at being used!  
  
'T.C., how are the girls?'  
  
T.C. shook off his fury at Stefano, and concentrated on Eve.  
  
'Uh...well, Simone took your 'death' very badly...Whitney too...but we were blessed. Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Sam and Grace...we had a lot of people there for us. I even think that John and Simone might become a couple.'  
  
Eve raised a brow. John Hastings? He was a nice boy, and if he was able to get Simone's mind off of Chad, then he was most welcome!  
  
'And Whitney?'  
  
T.C. frowned, then looked away. Eve touched his arm.  
  
'What? What's wrong with Whitney? Is it something with Chad?'  
  
T.C. looked back at Eve.  
  
'Whitney is living with Fox Crane. I guess it was your 'boyfriend's' idea.'  
  
Eve let go of his arm. The forever judgmental T.C. was back!  
  
'Whitney is living in the Crane mansion?'  
  
'Yeah, Eve! That's what I said! And if I ever find out that Julian has been taking advantage of her...'  
  
Eve shoved him! T.C.'s mouth dropped open, as he righted himself against a table.  
  
'That is the second time you've tried to hurt me, Eve!'  
  
'And it won't be the last, if you ever accuse Julian of that kind of nonsense again!'  
  
Lexie walked into the room just then. She was holding Theo. She accessed the tense situation.  
  
'What's going on? Eve, why are you here?'  
  
Eve smiled at baby Theo. He grinned at her. Eve wondered if he remembered her?  
  
'I'm here at your father's invitation.'  
  
Lexie looked at T.C.  
  
'What's going on here? It looks like I walked in on something.'  
  
T.C. gave Eve a look, before answering.  
  
'We were trying to sort out your father's lies, Lexie. There's a lot going down that you don't know about.'  
  
****  
  
Celeste shook her head at Stefano.  
  
'No!' she shouted.  
  
Stefano walked up behind her chair.  
  
'You won't help me?'  
  
Celeste tried to scrape her chair back, but Stefano stood behind it so it couldn't be budged.  
  
'No, Stefano! I will not help you convince T.C. to kill Abraham! Now let me up!'  
  
Stefano pulled her chair back violently! Celeste almost fell out of the chair! She did manage to stand up and face him.  
  
'So, then I will be forced to tell Pilar that you once had a relationship with her husband. I will be forced to tell her that you knew where he was this whole time!' Stefano threatened.  
  
Celeste rolled her eyes.  
  
'Then I guess you'll have to tell her, because the alternative is unacceptable.'  
  
Stefano then tried to touch Celeste's cheek. She flinched, but let him do so.  
  
'What happened to us?' he murmured. He then moved his lips to her neck. Celeste moved out of his reach.   
  
'There never was an 'us'. I was nothing to you. I was always just someone you could use until you could have the women you really wanted. Now, let me tell you something: you forget this ridiculous plan to kill our daughter's husband, or I tell Eve that you killed her father!'  
  
Stefano just stared at her.  
  
'And this would be bad because?'  
  
Celeste walked up to him.  
  
'Because if you truly want Tony to have a chance with Eve, then you know that it would be best if this kind of information was surpressed. Somehow, I don't think Eve would understand.'  
  
'I killed him, not Tony! And Celeste darling, why would you bring that boring man up? I did you a favor!'  
  
'Can I leave?' she asked sharply.  
  
Stefano sighed.  
  
'Yes, yes, go! I will make all of my wishes come true, without your help.'   
  
Stefano then motioned to a guard, who came in to escort Celeste out of the room. The guard looked at Stefano.  
  
'Your son did not meet the helicopter at the specified time, Mr. DiMera. He has not been found yet.'  
  
Stefano frowned, his eyes met Celeste's. She shrugged softly.  
  
'Anymore bad news?' Stefano asked wryly.  
  
'Just that Mr. and Mrs. Russell, your daughter and grandson, are alone together in the drawing room.'  
  
****  
  
SALEM  
  
Captain Roman Brady hit the rewind button on his VCR for the umpteenth time. He was watching the same tape that had been sent to Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald, in his office at the station.  
  
He wasn't concerned about the interaction between all of the kidnap victims. He was trying to see if there was anything about this island that was recognizable. So far, he had had no luck.  
  
Roman leaned back in his chair. It had been total chaos around here ever since Abe and Lexie disappeared. Then John and Marlena. But worse yet, was Austin Reed.  
  
Roman dated Austin's mother, Kate Roberts, and the poor woman was beside herself! He couldn't blame her. Being in Stefano DiMera's clutches, or having a family member held at his mercy, was a gut wrenching experience. And he loved Kate. Roman wanted to make everything alright for her. He wanted to be able to tell her that they had found Austin.  
  
Roman drummed his knuckles on his desk. That Tony DiMera angle had been fishier than hell as well! One minute, Tony is lying in Salem University Hospital, in a coma, next thing they know, he's gone. They now knew that Stefano had had his son smuggled out of there. What they did not know, was to where?  
  
Bo and Hope were coming back tomorrow from Harmony with Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. It was their hope that maybe he could take a crack at that crony of Stefano's, that they were holding in their jail.  
  
Just as Roman was about to pick up the remote, and watch the tape again, he heard a loud commotion outside. He dropped the remote and walked over to his office door, opening it. The sight before him was unbelievable.  
  
There were reporters every where! The object of their interest, was none other than Count Anthony DiMera!  
  
Tony walked up to Roman.  
  
'I know where everyone is being kept prisoner. My father was behind all of it, the whole time.' he said. 


	8. Almost Home

Chapter 8  
  
One of the captives dies. Alistair's fate is revealed.  
  
Roman Brady slammed his office door, then watched as Tony DiMera took off a glove, wiped a chair off quickly with it, before sitting down. Roman rolled his eyes, then stood before him.  
  
'So, come to turn yourself in?'  
  
Tony didn't even blink.  
  
'Captain Brady, I've come to give you valuable information about a series of ghastly kidnappings. I have also come without legal representation. I certainly hope you don't plan to take advantage of that fact!'  
  
'Just cut the crap, DiMera! Tell me where everyone is!'  
  
Tony sniffed.  
  
'On one of my father's private islands, in the South China seas. Believe me, I am just as horrified as you are about this whole business!'  
  
Roman smirked, then folded his arms. He then drew up a chair so he could sit next to him.  
  
'I just bet you are. You know, we have evidence that proves that this whole thing started with you. Stefano just finished up your dirty work.'  
  
Tony jumped up! Roman stood up as well. They tried to stare one another down, but eventually, Tony broke off eye contact. He turned away.  
  
'Mt father was responsible for everything. And he did it out of some sense of misguided love for me. I know that my family has a slightly tarnished reputation...'  
  
''Slightly tarnished'? I would say shot to hell and back!'  
  
Tony turned back towards Roman.  
  
'Look, we can quibble about unimportant things later! I came down here, because I was horrified when I realized what my father had done. Now, shouldn't you be getting a rescue team together or something?'  
  
'Where in the South China seas, DiMera?'  
  
Tony reached into his suit jacket pocket. He brought out a map and handed it to Roman. Roman snatched it from him and unfolded it. He eyed it, then looked at Tony.  
  
'Where did you get this?' he asked.  
  
'I've known of this little 'home away of home' of my father's, for years. He asked me to meet him there.'  
  
'Why? So you could check over your handy work?' Roman asked snidely.  
  
Tony's eyes narrowed.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you, that I had nothing to do with this?'  
  
Roman sighed.  
  
'Look, I'm going to get everyone back first, before I work on putting your sorry ass in prison! I don't believe your cock and bull story, and neither is anyone else! The sorriest thing of all is that the woman you did this for, probably now hates your guts!'  
  
Tony tried to keep his temper in check. But, his anger was not directed at this cumbersome, public servant standing in front of him. But, at Julian Crane.  
  
Crane had won back Eve's heart. Stefano had sent him tapes of the two of them making love in a hut. His father had warned him that Eve was not worth all of the trouble, and had begged his son to allow him to just kill everyone, with the exceptions of Lexie, Theo and Celeste.  
  
But the tape had not only made Tony angry, it had also fueled his desire to win Eve away from Crane. But, from what he could see, keeping Eve and her friends on that island, would not go well in his favor.  
  
He had also decided that turnabout was fairplay. Tony had already been in contact with a real estate agent in Harmony. He too, would buy an estate very close by to the Crane mansion.  
  
And Stefano would have to be the sacrificial lamb. Tony had already started the ball rolling. The police would find all of the evidence they needed to prove that Stefano had been responsible for everything.  
  
Roman had turned away and left the office with the map. Tony sat back down. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.  
  
****  
  
Julian ran down on to the beach. Everyone looked at him, as he reached the group, out of breath. Julian looked directly at Abe.  
  
'Where is Eve?' he rasped.  
  
'What's wrong?' Abe asked. The others peered at Julian.  
  
'What's wrong? What's wrong is that Eve is getting ready to sell herself to that cretin, for all of us! I don't know about the rest of you, but I will not allow her to take that deal!'  
  
Abe stepped forward.  
  
'None of us would either, Julian. We were just trying to come up with a plan to escape.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes to the heavens! Austin gave him a nasty look.  
  
'You know, you don't have to roll your eyes! We're doing the best we can!'  
  
'Well, now that I'm here, you can do better!' Julian sneered. 'We need to overpower the guards first. I know the way back to that compound! How you allowed Eve to return without you is beyond me!'  
  
Julian was directing his comments to Abe. Pilar , John and Marlena sensed trouble. John and Marlena circled Abe, to keep him from doing anything to Julian. Pilar moved closer to Julian.  
  
'Calm down! We'll figure out a way to get out of here.' she told him.  
  
'Well why don't you think of something, AGENT Pilar?! Surely you've been in similar situations on missions or something?'  
  
'Leave my mother alone, Julian!' Teresa yelled warningly. 'If you were any kind of real man, you wouldn't have lost track of Dr. Russell in the first place!'  
  
'Alright, alright!' Marlena shouted. 'This is getting us nowhere! Look, one of the guards is coming over here now. So, let's just be smart about this.'  
  
The guard pulled a gun out of the wasteband of his shorts.  
  
'What's going on over here? Break it up!'  
  
The voodoo masked guard pointed the gun at all of them. They began to disperse. But Abe, walking past the guard, doubled back and began to struggle with him! Teresa began screaming! Two more guards began running down the beach towards them!  
  
'Oh great!' Julian hissed, backing away as John jumped in to help Abe. Julian eyed the other guards that were on their way. They seemed to be fumbling for their guns.  
  
Pilar and Austin, taking advantage of their fumbling, ran towards them and jumped each guard! Austin wrestled his guard to the ground, kicked off his voodoo mask, flung it away, then jumped on his face...feet first!  
  
As if that wasn't shocking enough to watch, Julian felt as if he had been stripped of his manhood, as he watched Pilar knee her guard in his privates, then while the poor oaf sank to the ground, Pilar snatched off his mask and beat him about his head and face with it!!!   
  
Teresa, Marlena and Julian stood back and watched, gaping at one another. They stopped when they heard the gunshot. Austin and Pilar, having disabled the other guards, looked over at the guard Abe and John had wrestled. The guard was unconscious on the ground.  
  
''Well thank God that one's been taken care of!' Julian sighed loudly, proud that his suggestion of disabling the guards had worked so well! Of course, they would have to work quickly, since Stefano had probably been watching the whole thing.  
  
'Oh my God!' Marlena cried out, running over to John and Abe. John had an anguished look on his face. While he had been helping Abe wrestle the gun from the guard's hand, he had ended up pointing it into Abe's stomach. The gun had went off. The guard himself, had only been beaten unconscious.  
  
Pilar and Austin ran over there as well. Julian hurried over to the two guards that those two had beaten down. He found their weapons, then hurried back over to the crowd.  
  
Abe was still conscious, but losing a lot of blood fast. Julian pulled on Austin, who was standing over Abe, while John, Marlena and Pilar were kneeled over him, trying to apply pressure to his wound. Teresa was peering from afar.  
  
'Austin! We have to hurry if we're ever going to get out of here! Take this gun!'  
  
Austin tore his eyes from Abe to Julian. He took the gun.  
  
'Abe is going to die, isn't he? Austin asked him.  
  
Julian looked down at Abe. He had lost consciousness. Julian looked back at Austin.  
  
'I don't know. But, either way, he should be with his wife and son. We have to go and find them.'  
  
Teresa hurried over just then. She stepped in between Austin and Julian. She looked up at Austin.  
  
'Austin, no! If something goes wrong, you'll have no better protection than him!' she yelled, indicating Julian, with a nod of her head.  
  
Julian, for his part, didn't feel Eve had the time for him to be insulted! He pushed Teresa aside, something that earned him a hard look from Austin. But Julian cut him off before the lad could day a disparaging word.  
  
'Austin, we don't have time for all of this bickering! Marlena , Pilar and your girlfriend here, can stay with Abe. But John, you and I need to get to the compound. And I'm the only one that knows where it is. Let's go!'  
  
John stood up and took off his tee shirt, ripping it, as to make a bandage for Abe. Julian and Austin hurried over to him.  
  
'John, we have to go now if we're going to finally get Stefano.' Julian warned. He tried not to look at Abe. Julian was no doctor, but he didn't think things looked too good.  
  
'Abe is dying, for Christ's sakes!' John cried out. Rebecca suddenly appeared, having changed from her evening wear to something more beach appropriate. She had quickly accessed the situation, and moved so she could be near John. She turned big, sympathetic eyes on him, and even went to so far as to begin gently, caressing his arm, as if to comfort him. Marlena was so busy trying to talk to Abe, that she did not notice any of this.  
  
Austin then looked at Julian.  
  
'Maybe we should stay here. I mean Abe does look pretty bad off...'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes. Well screw every damned bloody one of them! He would save Eve himself!  
  
Julian snatched Austin's gun from him! Teresa gave him a dirty look.  
  
'Hey! Watch it with that thing!' she cried out.  
  
But Julian gave Austin a look of contempt.  
  
'You're fired!'  
  
Austin looked from Abe, back to Julian. He blinked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me! You're fired!'  
  
'You can't fire me! I work for Alistair!'  
  
Julian smiled.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you? Someone shot my father! So, now you work for me...and you're fired!'  
  
Pilar's head whipped around when she heard the part about Alistair getting shot. Teresa looked at her mother, then Julian. Rebecca moved away from John, who then knelt down beside Marlena and Abe, as if he hadn't heard a thing.  
  
'Your father was shot? When did this happen, Julian?' Rebecca asked.  
  
'He called during our 'dinner' with DiMera. I heard the shots over the phone. Now, if you 'good people' will excuse me, I have to save Eve from making the biggest mistake of her life!'  
  
'She already has by getting involved with you!' Teresa cracked, moving so she could stand next to Austin.  
  
'Teresita!' Pilar snapped. Teresa looked at her, stunned by her mother's tone of voice.  
  
Pilar stood up and walked over to Julian. She held out her hand. Julian slowly handed her the other gun.  
  
'After you,' she said.  
  
****  
  
'I don't believe you!' Lexie yelled, turning her back to T.C..  
  
T.C. glanced over at Eve, who shrugged.  
  
'Lexie, I care too much for you to lie to you. Your father asked me to kill Abe. Whatever you think of me, you have to warn your husband about Stefano. I don't think he plans to let him leave here alive!'  
  
Lexie turned back around. Sure, she knew Stefano hated Abe, and thought she could do better. But to outright murder him? Her father knew that that would be unforgivable. He would never risk his relationship with her by killing her own husband. Never!  
  
'T.C., you must have misunderstood. Father knows how much I love Abe. He's Theo's father...he would not do this. You've made a mistake.'  
  
T.C. looked at Eve. Lexie turned away from him again. T.C. walked back over to Eve.  
  
'She doesn't believe me.' he said in a low voice.  
  
'Leave it alone. I think the more you press her, the worse you'll make it.'  
  
'Eve, Abe is in danger!'  
  
'I realize that! But look at our situations here. There's nothing we can do for him. Lexie is the only one that can save him.'  
  
'How?' T.C. asked, eyeing Lexie, who still had her back to the both of them.  
  
'T.C., she is going to have to use her instincts...I think if Stefano thought she knew what he was planning, he would back down.'  
  
'She doesn't believe me, Eve. She's not going to confront him.'  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure. That accusation is so damning...I think she's going to have to say something.'  
  
Lexie turned back towards them again. Suddenly, Stefano appeared in the doorway behind her. Eve and T.C. looked at him. Lexie turned and faced him.  
  
'Father? What's going on?'  
  
Stefano did not answer her directly. He looked at Eve.  
  
'Tony has been delayed. But, since you are here, and I do believe you plan to keep your word, I will honor your request.'  
  
Before Eve could answer, Stefano then looked at T.C.  
  
'You disappoint me.'  
  
T.C. glared at him. Lexie looked suspicious.  
  
'Why would you be disappointed in T.C., Father? And where is Mother?'  
  
'Your mother is around here somewhere, dear. I think you should get Theo ready to leave.'  
  
A guard walked in quickly and whispered in Stefano's ear. Stefano looked at the guard, then looked at T.C. and Eve. He then looked over at Lexie. He held out his hand to her. She walked over to him and put her hand in his.  
  
'Darling, there is bad news. I need to talk to you now, in private.'  
  
'What? What is it, Father?'  
  
'Just come with me now, Alexandra!' he said sharply.  
  
Lexie, not liking the urgency of his tone, allowed Stefano to pull her from the room. The guard followed. Eve looked at T.C..  
  
'Something bad has happened.'  
  
T.C. nodded.  
  
'And why was it so important that Lexie leave with Stefano just now?'   
  
'Abe...something has happened to Abe?' Eve asked, half hoping she was only guessing.  
  
'Not something! Stefano found a way to get to him, despite me.' T.C. answered.  
  
Eve shook her head.  
  
'We have to get out of here, T.C.'  
  
T.C. looked at her.  
  
'What about your deal with DiMera? He just said he was going to let us go.'  
  
Eve snapped!  
  
'Have you lost your mind?! I didn't hear him say that?! First Tony has been delayed, if he was ever really coming here in the first place! And did you hear the way he spoke to you? Stefano's angry that you didn't kill Abe! He's not going to reward you with your freedom! Now you stay and pine over Lexie if you want, but I'm getting the hell out of here!'  
  
T.C. watched as Eve peeked out of the diningroom doors, then stealthily, began to ease down the hallway. She remembered where that one door was, the one that guard had let her in through.  
  
T.C. took a deep breath. As much as he cared for Lexie, it was becoming all the more apparent, that she did not have enough influence over Stefano to save them all. That and Eve had been right. Stefano had given him a rather murderous look! He looked down the hallway, Eve had just opened a door, when an alarm went off!  
  
Eve looked back at T.C., her eyes wide and frightened. T.C. ran to her, and together, they bolted out of the compound.  
  
****  
  
Stefano pulled Lexie into the diningroom with Celeste. Celeste stood up out of her chair.  
  
'What's going on, Stefano?' she asked, feeling a sudden wave of panic. Lexie stood next to her mother.  
  
'Father! You're scaring me! What's happened?'  
  
Stefano rubbed his hands together, mulling how he was going to phrase his next sentence, without sounding gleeful.  
  
'There was an altercation on the beach, Alexandra.'  
  
Lexie looked over at Celeste, who shrugged.  
  
'I have been here the whole time. I know nothing of it.' she said.  
  
'Your husband tried to take matters into his own hands, darling, he was gravely injured.'  
  
Lexie let out a gasp/ cry. Celeste put an arm around her.  
  
'So you're saying that one of the guards shot Abraham, is that it?' Celeste asked sharply.  
  
Stefano nodded, his eyes on Lexie.  
  
Lexie pulled herself together.  
  
'I'm going to him! I can save him! You let me go down there now!'  
  
Stefano nodded.  
  
'Of course, darling. But I already dispatched a doctor to him. He is on his way down there as we speak. I will have one of the guards escort you down to the beach.'  
  
'I don't need an 'escort'! I'm going now and don't try and...'  
  
That was when they all heard the alarm. Stefano's eyes widened, as three guards ran down the hall, past the doorway. A fourth one stopped to give Stefano a report.  
  
'The Russell's have left the compound! We're going after them!'  
  
'Father!' Lexie yelled. 'Leave them alone! I want you to stop this and let us go! My husband may be dying!'  
  
Stefano turned and hugged her. He looked over her head at Celeste, who was glaring at him. He let go of her.  
  
'Of course, darling. You're right.'  
  
Stefano then looked at the guard.  
  
'Call your men back. No one's going anywhere anyway. Take my daughter down to the beach to be with her husband.'  
  
The guard looked puzzled, but nodded. He tried to take Lexie's arm, but she snatched it away. The guard followed after her.  
  
Celeste walked up to Stefano.  
  
'You've really done it now. If Abraham dies...'  
  
'Then he dies.' Stefano said coldly, looking her in the eye.  
  
Celeste didn't even blink. His ruthlessness had failed to appall her years ago.  
  
'What do you plan to do with us now, Stefano? Because I'm beginning to get the feeling that Tony is not coming, if he ever was. What are you planning?'  
  
Stefano moved towards the doors. He then stopped and looked back at her.  
  
'A helicopter is coming...to take you, Alexandra, Theo and myself, away from here. The others are going to have a final meal...of arsenic.'  
  
Celeste gasped!  
  
'Stefano, I'm begging you, don't do this! You can let us all go and make a getaway! It doesn't have to end like this!'  
  
Stefano smiled.  
  
'It was fun, as always, Celeste. I will be dropped off in a separate location than yours...Alexandra is going to need you, since I lied about sending a doctor to the beach.'  
  
Stefano then left the room. Celeste stayed rooted where she was. Why was she not surprised that Stefano had been so cruel? She had to warn the others about the up coming arsenic. But how?  
  
****  
  
Julian and Pilar hurried through a stretch of jungle, not saying anything to one another. Just as they reached a large boulder, a thrashing sound could be heard. Pilar grabbed Julian's arm and pulled him behind a tree with her.  
  
'What do you think it is?' he whispered. He couldn't help but be impressed with her bravado. Pilar seemed ready to take on whatever dangers they may have to face.  
  
'Probably more guards. We'll be outnumbered, so our best bet is to just let them pass by and keep going. I have no doubt that Stefano is aware we're coming anyway.'  
  
'Why did you agree to help me, Pilar?'  
  
Pilar gave him a glance.  
  
'I'm not helping you, Julian. I'm helping Eve and myself. I don't want to see Eve sell herself to Tony DiMera either. That and...I have to catch Stefano DiMera. He may be my last hope for ever finding Martin.'  
  
Julian looked away guiltily. He remembered what his father had said about Martin Fitzgerald, before he was shot. Alistair had hinted that Martin had just galavanted off somewhere. Julian decided it was best not to say anything to Pilar about it. Alistair really hadn't told him much, and he could've just as well been lying about it anyway.  
  
The thrashing became louder. Pilar crouched behind the tree, as did Julian, who could barely breathe.   
  
The 'thrashers' appeared in the form of Eve and T.C., who rushed past their hiding place. Julian was more than a little surprised to see that Eve could run so well. He smirked when he noted that T.C. couldn't seem to keep up with her.  
  
Pilar stood up and called for them.   
  
'T.C.! Eve!'  
  
Eve and T.C. stopped in their tracks and turned around. They both looked more than a bit surprised to see Pilar and Julian. Eve ran straight into Julian's arms. T.C. looked at if he wanted to snarl, but Pilar stepped directly in front of him, not only to keep him from starting something with Julian, but as to get his full attention.  
  
'What happened up there? How did Eve and you get away? Is Tony here?'  
  
T.C. tore his eyes away from Julian and Eve, and concentrated on Pilar.  
  
'First of all, I had one hell of a stay up there! Stefano asked me to kill Abe.'  
  
'What???' Pilar asked, shocked.   
  
'Yes, he practically offered me his daughter and grandson on a platter, if I'd kill him. I refused. Eve and I think something has or is getting ready to happen to Abe anyway. Stefano said he really needed to talk to Lexie about something.'  
  
Pilar nodded.  
  
'One of the guards shot Abe. It doesn't look good.'  
  
T.C. sucked in a breath.  
  
'T.C., is Tony here?' Pilar asked again.  
  
T.C. shook his head.  
  
'Stefano said he had been delayed, but Eve doesn't think he was ever going to show. I don't know, I get a bad feeling that things are winding down around here, and not for the better.'  
  
'Okay, well, you go with Eve and Julian back to the beach. See what you can do for Abe. I'm going to find Stefano.'  
  
T.C. grabbed her arm.  
  
'Are you crazy? Pilar, you can't confront him on your own!'  
  
'T.C., he knows what happened to Martin! I am not leaving this island until I find out what happened to my husband, once and for all!'  
  
Pilar then lurched away from him, and ran in the direction that Eve and T.C. came from. T.C. stared after her open mouthed, then looked at Eve and Julian.  
  
'We can't let her go back up there alone.' T.C. said.  
  
Julian looked at Eve.  
  
'I don't think DiMera will kill her.'  
  
T.C. overheard that.  
  
'You would think that!'  
  
Julian walked up to T.C.. Eve held onto his arm.  
  
'I know it. And I think Stefano will get pleasure out of shocking Pilar with something she never imagined. There would be no fun in just killing her. He will want her to live with what she is about to learn.'  
  
T.C. glared at him.  
  
''What she is about to learn?' Meaning something you probably knew the whole damned time!'  
  
Eve stood in between them.  
  
'That's enough! Julian told me that Abe was shot. We have to get back down to the beach. Maybe I can help before it is too late.'  
  
Eve then turned and hurried back towards the beach. Julian and T.C. stared one another down, before Julian broke off eye contact and followed after Eve. T.C. looked back in the other direction Pilar had run off in, before ultimately, deciding on following after Eve and Julian.  
  
****  
  
HARMONY  
  
Fox sipped a cup of coffee, before sitting down at a table by the pool. He had made plans to go to Salem today. He had decided after his talk with Ethan the other day, that he needed help. And he needed it from someone who was a force to be reckoned with. Victor Kiriakis came to mind.  
  
Fox had snooped through a locked file cabinet, he found in Julian's bedroom. He had also found other things, but he never wanted to speak of those things, out loud, ever!  
  
But, Fox had found what he needed among those files. Victor Kiriakis was someone that had been an ally to the Crane's when needed, and a powerful enemy as well. Fox planned to inform Kiriakis of Alistair's involvement in this whole kidnapping scheme. And since he had a fondness for Austin Reed and John Black(those men were Kiriakis's former step-son and former son-in-law, respectively), Fox knew he would be angry enough to help not only find everyone that was missing, but maybe, help Fox topple his grandfather once and for all.  
  
Fox stood up from the table, leaving the coffee cup. He was about to walk off towards the garages, when he heard his name being called. He turned around. It was Whitney.  
  
She had just stepped out of a side door and wore a yellow sundress. Her hair was up. She looked as if she belonged here. As far as Fox was concerned, she did.  
  
Whitney walked over to him. Fox held out his hands to her. Whitney put hers in his.  
  
'What are you doing up so early?' he asked.  
  
Whitney looked him over. Fox was dressed in a three piece suit. She couldn't recall ever seeing him dress this way, except for at his father's wedding, and her mother's 'funeral'.  
  
'I heard you go past my room...I know you've been working hard to find out what the police know. I realized I don't thank you enough for all that you do for me...for all you have done.'  
  
Fox squeezed her hands.  
  
'Whitney, I don't want your thanks, I want your love.'  
  
'Fox...'  
  
'Here me out, Whitney. This thing will be over soon. Everyone will be returning and things are going to be different. Your mother will probably be living in this house.'  
  
Whitney had to admit, she hadn't really thought of that as a possibility. Whitney had just thought that her parents were probably back together. She had assumed that the danger would reunite them. She guessed it was possible that that might not come to pass.  
  
'And when it is over,' Fox continued, 'you are going to have to make a choice between myself and Chad. Have you heard from him?'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'He called a few times, but, the conversations disintegrate into arguments. I don't know how we got so far apart.'  
  
'You're far apart because you don't belong together.'  
  
'Fox...'  
  
'It's true, Whitney, and you know it.'  
  
Fox then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. He held it up, then set it down on the table.  
  
'I think you know what's in that box, Whitney. I'm going on a business trip today. I'll be back tonight. When I return, I'll want an answer to the question that usually goes along with what's in that box.'  
  
For the first time in a long while, Whitney didn't feel overwhelmed or pressured. She slowly reached for the box. But, she did not open it.  
  
'I want you to go and see Chad today.' Fox said.  
  
Whitney's eyes flew from the box to Fox.  
  
'Chad?'  
  
'Whitney, you need to see him before you decide anything. You need to know whether you could really live your life with me, without wishing you had stayed with Harris. And you'll know it, once you see him. If there is something between the two of you, I want you to leave the ring on the dresser in my room. If there isn't, then I won't find anything there at all.'  
  
Whitney just stared at him. Fox was giving her an ultimatum. She guessed this little triangle they were living through, couldn't go on forever. She would have to decide between the two of them.   
  
Ethan and Sam walked into the pool area. Fox turned around to look at them. Whitney stood beside Fox. Ivy, came out of the house and walked up to Ethan and Sam. She hugged Ethan.  
  
'My, my! What a sight for sore eyes! My handsome son, along with his equally handsome father!'  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. Whitney linked her arm through Fox's, as if she knew that that comment might hurt him. Fox smiled over at her.  
  
Ivy turned around to look at Fox and Whitney, and noticed the box in Whitney's hand. She and Whitney locked eyes for a moment, before Ivy turned back to Sam and Ethan.  
  
'What brings you by?' Ivy asked, trying to put the box out of her mind.  
  
'Actually, I was coming to see you, Fox, when I ran into Ethan. There is news about everyone Stefano kidnapped. Tony DiMera gave the Salem P.D. a map as to where to find them. The FBI, along with local police authorities in China, are moving in to rescue them as we speak.'  
  
Ivy frowned.  
  
'Everyone is in China?' she asked.  
  
'On an island in the South China seas. Stefano DiMera sent us, and the police in Salem, a video tape of how everyone was looking.'  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. 'How thoughtful of him!'  
  
'But everyone looked okay? I mean, did you see my parents?' Whitney asked. Fox put an arm around her. Ethan noticed the box in Whitney's hand as well.  
  
Sam decided that Whitney was a big girl, and she had to hear the truth.  
  
'Honey, I didn't see your father on this tape...but that's not to say that he wasn't there.'  
  
'Oh God!' Whitney cried, the turned into Fox's arms. Ethan pulled his father aside. Ivy moved with them. She always marveled at how much Sam and Ethan looked alike. If only she had chosen Sam.  
  
'What are you thinking, Dad?' Ethan asked.  
  
Sam looked at Ethan and Ivy.  
  
'I'm thinking T.C.'s temper could have gotten the better of him. He's been kidnapped and Julian is on the same island as him. That's a recipe for disaster.'  
  
Ethan nodded. Ivy looked over at Fox and Whitney.  
  
'Plus, there's more bad news. Or, it may not be to all of you.'  
  
'What is it?' Ivy asked.  
  
'I really have to speak to Fox first.' Sam answered, moving away from Ethan and Ivy, and walking over to Fox and Whitney. Fox looked up. Whitney began trying to compose herself.  
  
'Fox, there's something else you need to know. We've tried to keep this from the media, but it's only a matter of time.'  
  
Fox looked at Ethan, who shrugged.  
  
'What is it, Chief Bennett?' Fox asked. Whitney tensed up. He put an arm around her waist.  
  
Sam looked around at everyone.  
  
'We got a call over at Crane Industries. Your grandfather Fox, Alistair, was shot to death...it looks like it happened sometime last night.'  
  
Fox looked at Ethan. Ethan looked at Fox. Ivy noticed the looks her sons were giving one another, and strangely enough, began to feel protective of both of them. She stepped forward.  
  
'Do you have any suspects, Sam?' she asked.  
  
Sam looked at her.  
  
'The whole town...but no...as of yet, no one person. But I wanted to inform you, Fox, that we will do our best to find out who did this.'  
  
Fox kept a cool tone.  
  
'Bringing our loved ones home should be first on your list Chief Bennett. I'm sure my Grandfather would agree.'  
  
Everyone else looked at one another. Probably because it was a stupid comment. No one, including Fox himself, thought for one minute, that Alistair Crane, from whatever hell he had been sent to, would not mind if the police worked on other cases, before finding his killer!  
  
But Sam figured it was some sort of semi-grief talking.   
  
'Okay then! I will keep you informed on the kidnappings. I have to get going and find out how the rescue attempt is going.'  
  
'I'll walk you out, Sam!' Ivy said, never missing a chance to be near her beloved. The two walked off. Whitney looked at Fox.  
  
'Fox, I am so sorry! I don't know what to say!'  
  
Fox took her hands in his.  
  
'I don't want you to think about all of this unpleasantness. But, the good news about our folks, does change what we talked about earlier. So, I'll want an answer from you, by tonight.'  
  
Whitney took a deep breath and nodded. She then let go of his hands, said goodbye to Ethan, then walked back into the house. She still had to call Chad.  
  
Fox then turned to Ethan.  
  
'Wow! Now you can marry Whitney, free and clear, hey?' Ethan noted.  
  
Fox gave him a disapproving look.  
  
'I know what you're thinking, and I did not kill Alistair. How about you?'  
  
'How about me? I was with my wife last night!'  
  
'And I was here with my future one, okay?' Fox answered. His mind then drifted on to other things. Like how long it would be until Alistair's will was read.  
  
****  
  
ISLAND  
  
When Eve, Julian and T.C. returned to the beach, Abe was already dead. Lexie was screaming her head off!  
  
'Where was the doctor??? Where was the doctor???' She was sobbing and looking around at everyone accusingly. Marlena and John cried in one another's arms. Teresa sought comfort in Austin's.   
  
Lexie had Abe's head in her lap. There was a pool of blood on the sand. Eve began to ease over to Lexie, but Julian pulled her back.  
  
'Eve, just leave her alone. She looks so wild, I fear she may strike out at you or something.'  
  
Eve looked at Julian. Though his logic was a bit faulty, she and Lexie had not been getting along lately. Maybe Julian was right. She nodded in agreement, then looked down at Abe. This couldn't have been an accident. Poor Abe. She had just spoken to him, hours before. He had begged her to wait for him, when she had insisted on going up to the compound to take Stefano's deal. If she had just waited for Abe, would he be alive right now?  
  
T.C. eased over to Lexie, and knelt beside her on the sand. Lexie stopped crying for a moment, then let go of Abe's head. T.C. pulled her into his arms. Eve felt a knot in her stomach, watching the tender scene. She realized she wasn't so much jealous, as she was pissed! Lexie had done things that Eve was pretty sure, outranked any of her own past misdeeds, but T.C. could accept Lexie's past, no problem. Why had he had such a hard time forgiving her then?  
  
Eve felt Julian grasp her hand. She looked down at his hand, then at him.  
  
Teresa let go of Austin and looked around.  
  
'Where is my mother?' she asked, her voice sounding panicky.  
  
Rebecca, who was staring at John and Marlena, suddenly looked up at the sky.  
  
'Does everyone hear that?'  
  
John and Marlena looked up as well. Austin looked away from Teresa and stared upwards. Julian and Eve did so also. Julian then smiled.  
  
'The cavalry is here, my darling. We are going home.' he said. 


	9. Rescue From Stefano's Island

Chapter 9  
  
Stefano leaves a package for Pilar. Liz gets an unpleasant surprise.  
  
Celeste sat in the monitor room at Stefano's compound alone, watching as the helicopters landed, and the authorities began to go to everyone. Her eyes stayed on her daughter, who was now a widow.   
  
She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. This had all been preventable, and she knew she had to shoulder some of the blame. She should have spoke up the minute she discovered who Eve was. Or better yet, just called T.C.. None of this would have happened if she had just done that!  
  
Celeste was alone in the compound now. Stefano, and his henchman, had left in several helicopters, before the rescue ones had arrived. She shook her head. Stefano had killed his daughter's husband, and he was just as remorseless about it, as he would have been over any other murder he was responsible for.  
  
She didn't want to think of Theo, and how hard it would be for him growing up without his father. Celeste prayed that Stefano would stay out of both Alexandra and Theo's life for good from now on.  
  
She heard a sudden noise and peeked out of the room to look out into the hallway. Pilar was skulking around out there, carrying a gun and looking around. Celeste closed her eyes. Maybe she could make up for her part in all of this, by doing something right for once.   
  
But what good what it do for Pilar to know that she had once slept with Martin Fitzgerald? None. Besides, it was going to hurt Pilar bad enough, when she saw what Stefano had left for her.  
  
Celeste took a deep breath, then stood up and walked out into the hallway. She then made herself visible to Pilar. Pilar cocked the gun at her briefly, then lowered it.  
  
'Celeste? Where is everyone? Where is Stefano?'  
  
Celeste moved towards her.  
  
'He's gone.' Celeste said.  
  
'Gone? You mean escaped! And what? You just sat there and did nothing, right?'  
  
Celeste couldn't even get angry.  
  
'There's no stopping Stefano DiMera, Pilar. You ought to know that by now.'  
  
'Oh God! Stop being so melodramatic! I have no intention of letting that man get away with kidnapping me! And for...'  
  
'For kidnapping your husband? Is that what you were going to say, Pilar?'  
  
Pilar didn't like her tone! She pointed her gun at her.  
  
'What do you know about my husband, Celeste?' she asked, not feeling at all guilty about pointing a loaded gun on this woman. For Pilar was pretty sure Celeste did know something, which meant that she lied to her, when she showed her the picture of Martin back on the beach.  
  
Celeste didn't even flinch.  
  
'Stefano left a package for you on the table, behind you over there. The rescue team is here now, so I'm going back down to the beach.'  
  
She then moved past Pilar, who lowered her gun and turned around to look at the table Celeste had been referring to. Celeste started to walk through the doorway out of the room, when she stopped and turned back around.  
  
'Good luck with whatever you learn, Pilar.' she said, then turned and walked out. Pilar watched the empty spot Celeste had just stood in. What did she mean by that? What was she going to learn?  
  
Pilar walked over to the table. There was a huge, maybe 11 x 17 padded, manila envelope sitting on it. It was addressed to her.  
  
Pilar put away her gun and picked it up. It was secured shut with a lot of heavy tape. Something in her sensed this was it, this was what she had waited too many years to count, to find out. Finally, she would be able to tell Antonio, Luis, Teresa and Miguel, what had happened to their beloved Papa.   
  
Pilar knew what was inside this envelope, could very well confirm Martin's death. But it just felt like too much information, for it to be as simple as that. She decided not to open it now. She would wait until she was off of this wretched island, to open it. Pilar clutched the envelope, then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, a government plane had the former captives, ensconced on a plane. There were agents questioning each person, in a separate room, one at a time. T.C. had just went back. He had been holding Theo, and handed him off to Celeste.   
  
Eve eyed Lexie, who was asleep on a small couch/chair. T.C. had covered her with a blanket, and had been sitting next to her.   
  
Eve leaned back and stared out of the window. Julian had left the seat next to her to speak to Rebecca about something. Probably about divorce plans.  
  
Eve took a deep breath. When she returned to Harmony, she would have to deal with everything: her job, Whitney and Simone, Liz and...Grace.  
  
Eve had already decided that if she was going to come clean about everything, then she would have to do so with Grace as well. She felt so heavy hearted, for she knew she was going to lose her best friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian could not believe what he was hearing from Rebecca.  
  
'You're moving to Salem?'  
  
'That's right, Julian. So have your lawyer, send my lawyer, the necessary paperwork to end our marriage.'  
  
Julian looked around, just to make sure no one was listening.  
  
'Rebecca, please, let's be realistic. I know we're ending our marriage, but I do care about your welfare. You must know that whatever plans you have to get John Black for yourself, will never work.'  
  
Rebecca's eyes flashed with anger!  
  
'And why not?!'  
  
'Keep your voice down, dear. Do you want the whole plane to hear of your plans?'  
  
Rebecca looked around. No one was looking at them.  
  
'Look Julian, I noticed that now that you have your precious Eve, you think you're qualified to dispense advice. Well let me tell you, you're not.'  
  
'I never said I was.'  
  
'Then listen to me well Pookie, don't get in my way...and make sure to be prompt on the alimony checks, and we'll be okay, or as the young people say, 'cool'.'  
  
Julian rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well I do wish you luck.'  
  
'I won't need it. Though, it would have helped if Stefano could've kept his word to me.'  
  
'Believe me dear, you did not want him sticking around. And these de-briefing things they are conducting on this plane are a waste of time. The authorities will have about the same chance at catching Stefano as they always do, which his none!'  
  
Julian began to stand up, when Rebecca pulled on his hand.  
  
'Just one more thing, Pookie: do you think Alistair left me anything in his will?'  
  
The head of the FBI in Harmony, a Spence Lowell, had been on hand when they were rescued from the island. He told Julian about his father's fate.   
  
Julian shrugged.  
  
'You have as good a chance as anyone. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he left something to Pilar.'  
  
'God no!' Rebecca cried out.  
  
'You never know.' Julian answered, then walked back over and sat down next to Eve. He looked at her and could see she was deep in thought. He touched her hand. She looked over at him.  
  
'Was Rebecca very hurt?'  
  
'About what?'  
  
Eve sat up.  
  
'About the divorce, Julian.'  
  
'No, why would she be?'  
  
Eve eyed him.  
  
'Julian, I know that Rebecca and yourself don't have an idyllic marriage, but I'm sure she's somewhat sad that it's ending.'  
  
Julian smiled at her. This was a new one for him. A wife that was sensitive and cared for others feelings. It would take some getting used to.  
  
'Darling, I told you, Rebecca is interested in someone else. So, no, she is not sad.'  
  
'Did you ever find out who this man was?' Eve asked.  
  
Julian shook his head. While he loved Eve dearly, she could be a bit sanctimonious. It would be just like her to warn poor John and Marlena of Rebecca's intentions. And that would not do.  
  
'No. But she is moving away from Harmony to be with him.'  
  
Eve's eyes widened, and she looked over at Rebecca, who was reading a magazine, some ways back behind them, across the aisle.  
  
'Darling, forget about Rebecca. What were you thinking about? You know, before I came back here to sit down.'  
  
Eve shrugged.  
  
'I wasn't thinking about anything.'  
  
'Eve...'  
  
Eve tried to hide her exasperation. God! It was like night and day between Julian and T.C.! She could worry about her secrets right in front of T.C., and he never knew a thing. Julian was a bit more perceptive than she was used to. But, she decided to come clean.  
  
'Ivy hired David Hastings to pose as Grace's long lost husband. And even worse, she blackmailed me into faking the DNA results that said that John was her son. I have to tell her the truth, Julian. And what I have done is so unforgiveable...I guess I'm not looking forward to losing my friends, my daughters respect and my job.'  
  
Ah! Another secret! Eve had been a busy woman all of these years, Julian mused. And Ivy? Good God! He had seriously underestimated her deviousness all of these years as well!  
  
'Eve, I'm going to say something, and I know it goes against your beliefs, but you are going to have to trust me on this.'  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Sometimes, truth isn't that great, darling. Sometimes, there are things that people should never learn.'  
  
'What are you saying?'  
  
'I'm saying that maybe Grace and Sam need never learn of your deception.'  
  
'But Julian, it's not just Sam and Grace that have been hurt. John thinks Grace is his mother. He loves her. Simone is friends with him...that will probably be ruined once they find out what I did.'  
  
'Then don't let them find out. Ivy certainly isn't going to say anything...oh, by the way, did you know that my dear ex could walk all of this time?'  
  
Eve's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Why am I not surprised? How did you find this out?'  
  
'It's not important. The point is, everything will be alright now. What you have just told me about is not a REAL problem, per say. It's just a little something on your conscience. It's kind of like water on a person's lungs.'  
  
Eve squinted at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
'What??? Have you been drinking?'  
  
Julian took both of her hands and squeezed them.  
  
'I am drunk with happiness. Tell me you feel the same way?'  
  
Eve smiled.  
  
'I do.'  
  
Julian kissed her. Eve felt her stomach flutter as she returned his kiss with fervor. Julian then broke it off.  
  
'Darling, we still have to deal with Father's murder...and the will.'  
  
'I don't care about the will, Julian.'  
  
'I know, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't. That and Whitney and Fox have become close. They'll need our support. We both have too many family obligations to look for more trouble. Do you get my meaning?'  
  
Eve nodded. Julian was telling her not to say anything to Grace because they had their own problems.   
  
Julian touched her chin.  
  
'We do understand one another then?'  
  
'Yes, Julian. I get what you're saying.'  
  
'Good. Now, I do believe I will see if I can rustle up a drink for myself.'   
  
Julian stood up and walked off. Eve sighed, her eyes falling on the back of Pilar's head. She was clutching an envelope addressed to her. Eve suspected it was from Stefano DiMera. Eve turned and looked out of the window.  
  
****  
  
Chad sat at a table in the Lobster Shack. He was waiting for Whitney, but felt more apprehensive than he had ever felt in his life. She had been evasive on the phone, as to why she wanted to speak to him.  
  
Everyone had heard the news about the rescue. Chad could only hope, that that had to do with why Whitney wanted to see him. After all, her mother and father were alive. Now, she could move out of Fox Crane's house, and leave for L.A. with him.  
  
He tried to put the idea of Fox and Whitney sleeping together, out of his mind. He blamed Fox for that, and himself. He should've seen what a predator that creep was from the beginning! Always hanging around him and pretending to be his friend! Why hadn't he seen through Fox! It was his biggest regret.  
  
Chad looked at his watch impatiently. Whitney wasn't late, if anything, he was early. He looked up and was more than a bit surprised to see Ivy Winthrop walking towards his table. What was she doing here?  
  
Ivy sat down quickly across from him.  
  
'I know you're meeting Whitney here soon, so I'm going to make this quick: yesterday, I had rethought my offer to you. I was thinking I had been wrong in trying to keep Fox and Whitney apart.'  
  
Chad stared at her.  
  
'Ms. Winthrop, I didn't take your offer seriously anyway.'  
  
'Well, you should dear. Fox has given Whitney an engagement ring. She's probably coming here to give you the heave-ho today.'  
  
Chad felt as if he had been punched in the stomach!  
  
'What?!'  
  
Ivy smirked. She had actually felt bad for Fox the other day. But Alistair's murder had changed things. That and Julian's rescue. She was now suddenly feeling sorry for herself. Sorry that all of the crap she put up with from Alistair and Julian, was all for naught. Now, Julian and Fox's dreams were going to come true, while she and Ethan were out in the cold(although she knew Ethan didn't feel as she did).  
  
'That's right, Chad. Fox has asked Whitney to marry him. And they are going to have quite the little life. All of Alistair's money to spend, now that he's dead. She won't want someone like you...unless you have what Fox has.'  
  
'Whitney is not like that! She doesn't care about money!'  
  
'Oh please! You should see her around the mansion, Chad. She acts as if she was manor born! Born to rule! Oh, and the servants just love her!'  
  
'What's your point, Ms. Winthrop?' Chad asked, his tone surly.  
  
Ivy leaned forward. She presented a check to him.  
  
'This Chad dear, is a check to cover your expenses in L.A. . I have also managed to pull some strings and get you a very prominent job as a high level record exec, at a very prominent label.'  
  
Chad took the check and stared at it. His eyes widened. Whoa! All of those zeros!  
  
Ivy had been so busy smirking, and Chad so entranced by the check, that neither saw Whitney walk up behind Chad. At first, she looked startled to see Ivy sitting across from Chad.  
  
But then, her eyes fell on what Chad was holding, and she rushed up behind him! Ivy saw her and cried out. Chad turned around, check still in hand. But it was too late! Whitney snatched the check from Chad, looked at it, then glared at both of them!  
  
'What the hell is this?!' Whitney went off, looking from one to the other.  
  
'Whitney! It's not what you think!' Chad cried out. He stood up. Ivy did not.  
  
Whitney read the check, then looked at both of them.  
  
'What is this then? Hey? A check made out to you, Chad, from you, Ivy. Ivy, why would you be giving Chad a million dollars?'  
  
Ivy still didn't stand. She really couldn't think of any lie that would suffice, not on such short notice. And she had thought Whitney was still at the mansion!  
  
'Never mind! I don't know why I would expect the truth from the likes of you!' Whitney snapped.  
  
Now, Ivy stood up.  
  
''The likes of me?' What the hell does that mean?'  
  
Whitney walked past Chad and faced Ivy.  
  
'The way you treat Fox is a crime. And as long as Fox and I are together, I don't want you coming around.'  
  
Ivy folded her arms and looked her up and down.  
  
'Coming around where, Whitney? The mansion? Your mansion? You see what I mean, Chad? She's acting as if it's her house now!'  
  
'Whatever, Ivy! It's obvious this money is a payoff for Chad to get me away from Fox. I saw the look you gave me this morning while I was holding the ring! I'm telling Fox!'  
  
'I'm so scared!'  
  
Whitney turned her back on Ivy, then handed Chad the check. He didn't take it.  
  
'So, it's true? Fox did propose to you?'  
  
Whitney just nodded, then set the check on the table.  
  
'You know, I came here because I needed to know if you were still in my heart, Chad. I needed to know that if I did accept Fox's proposal, I would not spend the rest of my life regretting that it was not you I was sleeping next to at night. That it wasn't you that I was raising my children with. How could you have accepted a check to hurt me?'  
  
'Whitney, Ivy handed me a check. I looked at it. We have no deal or anything like that!'  
  
'If I had not shown up here, Chad, would you have told me about that check?'  
  
Chad folded his arms.  
  
'I don't know, Whitney. If I hadn't shown up in Bermuda, would you have told me that you slept with Fox?'  
  
Ivy decided to leave. She had made a costly error. From the sound of this argument, she may have unintentionally pushed Whitney right into Fox's arms.  
  
Ivy slipped away and out of the door. Chad and Whitney did not notice.  
  
'Probably not.' was Whitney's answer.  
  
Chad put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Whitney, Ivy gave me that check because she knows how much the two of us love one another. She also knows what a manipulator her son is. She figured that it might help if you knew I could support you in the same fashion that Fox can.'  
  
'I don't love Fox for his money, Chad and...'  
  
Chad put up a hand in a halting motion!  
  
'What did you just say?!'  
  
Whitney stopped herself. What had she just said? That she loved Fox? She loved Fox?  
  
Whitney began to nod, more to herself than anyone else. Chad began shaking his own head.  
  
'Whitney, no! Fox took advantage of you when you were mourning and vulnerable.'  
  
Whitney looked into his eyes. Chad, her first love. It was not meant to be.  
  
'Fox was the one that told me to come here. He said that he wanted me to be sure that I didn't still want to be with you, Chad. I just realized, that if we left for L.A. and made a life together, I would spend most of my time thinking about Fox. Pining for him. I'm sorry, Chad.'  
  
Whitney then turned and walked away, leaving Chad standing by their table, devastated. He looked down at the table and saw the check. He picked it up and began ripping it up into little pieces.  
  
Meanwhile, Whitney got into her car, opened her purse and pulled out the ring box. She opened it, picked up the ring and slid it on to her finger. She then opened her glove compartment and placed the box inside, slamming it shut.   
  
Whitney started her car. She was supposed to meet Fox and the other families at the airport. She couldn't wait to see her mother again! Her father, of course, would froth at the mouth when he saw her engagement ring. But, she hoped Fox would be happy when he saw her wearing it.  
  
****  
  
AIRPORT  
  
Luis paced in front of Sheridan, who was sitting in the waiting room area, reading a magazine. Bo and Hope Brady were over by one of the windows, watching the government plane slowly come to a stop.  
  
Antonio cracked his knuckles, as he watched Sam and Grace talk, with their arms around one another. His eyes then fell upon John Hastings and Simone Russell. They looked somewhat cozy as well. John had his arm around Simone and was rubbing her shoulder.  
  
He looked up and saw Liz headed his way. Antonio jumped up out of his chair and hurried to meet her.  
  
'Liz? What are you doing here?'  
  
Liz eyed everyone. Sheridan peered at her over her magazine. Luis watched her as well. Grace and Sam had stopped talking and were looking at her as well. John and Simone were looking out of the window, staring at the plane.  
  
'Antonio, please don't ask me to leave. I have to know that T.C. is alright.'  
  
'He is, Liz. I still think you should leave, though.'  
  
'Antonio!'  
  
'If T.C. wants to see you, he'll call you. I would just give him some room. That and no one wants any trouble between yourself and Eve.'  
  
Liz put up her hands.  
  
'There won't be! I'll be as good as pie!'  
  
'You stick close to me, Liz. I mean it. Don't do anything.'  
  
'I will, Antonio. I swear.'  
  
Simone had turned slightly, and saw Liz. She began walking towards her. John hurried after her. Sam and Grace began to drift over as well.  
  
'What the hell are you doing here, skank?!' Simone hissed. John grabbed one of her arms to keep her back from Liz.  
  
'Simone, honey, I wanted to be here for your parents...'  
  
'You mean for my father! He doesn't want you, so you might as well leave!'  
  
Bo and Hope eyed the commotion with interest. It was as they were looking in that direction, that another person standing a little ways behind Liz caught their eye. Hope looked at Bo. Bo walked over to Luis.  
  
'You see what I see?' he asked with disgust.  
  
Luis looked behind Liz, and saw Tony DiMera, standing some distance away, coolly appraising everyone. He wore dark sunglasses.  
  
Luis nodded to Bo and Hope, and together, the three of them headed in Tony's direction. Sam caught Luis's eye, saw Tony, and he too, drifted over in that direction. Antonio, who was still half watching Liz and Simone, wondered what was going on with Sam and Luis? His eyes fell upon Sheridan, who met his eyes briefly, before looking away.  
  
Tony took off his sunglasses, as he was greeted by Salem and Harmony's finest.  
  
'Well hello, Officer's Brady, Brady and....I'm sorry, I have not been introduced to the two of you.' he said, looking at Luis and Sam.  
  
'It doesn't matter,' Sam said, 'because we know who you are.'  
  
'Mighty convenient, all of that evidence we found in Stefano's lair.' Bo said snidely.  
  
Hope nodded.  
  
'Yeah, you're father isn't usually so careless with evidence.'  
  
'It must be old age.' Tony said brightly. He then looked towards the terminal doors. They opened, and Julian and Eve were the first off of the plane. They were holding hands.  
  
'Mom!' Simone screamed and ran to Eve. Julian let go of Eve's hand, as Eve threw her arms around her youngest daughter. The media then seemed to swarm in out of nowhere! Sam, Luis, Bo and Hope, forgot Tony, and rushed forward, as they waited for the others. Sheridan hugged Julian.  
  
Tony eased through the crowd, just as Eve let go of Simone. Her eyes locked with Tony's. She was clearly shocked to see him there.  
  
'Tony?' she asked.  
  
Julian let go of Sheridan and locked eyes with Tony DiMera, who was standing alarmingly close to Eve. Simone eyed him.  
  
Tony then reached for Eve's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss! The cameras went crazy, as did Julian, as he shouted for Sheridan to give him something to beat Tony off of Eve with! Sheridan handed him her magazine!  
  
And then, Julian balled up the magazine and proceeded to beat Tony down as if he were swatting an oversized fly! The first swat stopped the kiss. Eve wiped her lips and locked eyes with a gleeful looking Liz.   
  
Julian's magazine beat down turned into a fist fight, one that Luis, Antonio and Bo had to jump in and break up! Liz's smile seemed to disintegrate, when she looked past Eve, and watched T.C. come in with his arm around a woman, who looked depressed. Celeste appeared behind them carrying a baby. Who the hell was that that T.C. had his arm around?!  
  
She didn't have time to ponder that, as Tony pushed Julian into her, and she fell onto the floor! Reporters began snapping photos of her on the ground! 


	10. Julian and Fox Want Alistair's Will Read

Chapter 10  
  
Fox and Julian are anxious to see Alistair's will.   
  
Whitney jumped out of her car, sure that she would get a ticket, since she was parked illegally. But, she would gladly pay whatever the cost. Her parents were back...safe and alive.  
  
Word was already leaking out that someone from Salem had been killed...a police officer. It made Whitney think how easily that could have been one of her parents, Pilar or Teresa. She just thanked God everyone else was okay.  
  
Fox met her near the ticket counter. She hurried over to him, then threw her arms around his neck.   
  
Fox raised a brow.  
  
'You're in a good mood!'  
  
'I am! We are about to see our loved ones again, and...'  
  
Whitney removed her arms from around his neck, and stuck out the hand with the ring on it. Fox gaped.  
  
'You saw Chad then?' he asked.  
  
Whitney's expression changed. Fox put his arms around her.  
  
'I know that that had to have been hard.' he whispered against her hair.   
  
Whitney pulled away.  
  
'Yes and no. Chad just made me realize what I knew the whole time. I love you, Fox.'  
  
Fox could hardly believe he was hearing those words come out of her mouth.  
  
'I love you too, Whitney, I always have.' he answered, before claiming her mouth for his own, with a kiss.  
  
But they were interrupted by very loud noises coming from the upper level. Whitney and Fox stared up there.  
  
'That has to be everyone getting in.' Fox murmured, not understanding why everything was so loud!  
  
'Fox, it sounds like trouble!'  
  
Fox grabbed Whitney's hand, and together they rushed up the escalator, two at a time. When they reached the top, the couple gaped at the sight before them.  
  
Liz was on the ground, screaming about how her ankle was twisted! Luis, Sam and another man, were trying to keep Julian apart from Tony DiMera(Fox now knew who he was, since he decided to start reading the newspapers, as his father had suggested), who was clawing at Julian. Dr. Russell was standing next to Simone, Grace, Sheridan and John Hastings, watching the whole thing.  
  
But that was not the worst part. T.C. Russell was standing next to a sad looking woman. Behind her, another woman was carrying a baby. The sad looking woman, looked at Tony DiMera, then ran towards him, jumped in the air, and karate kicked him in the face!  
  
Julian, Sam, Luis and the other man, lunged backwards, as if to not get kicked themselves! Fox looked at Whitney.  
  
'Stay here! Things look really wild over there!'  
  
'Fox, no! Our parents are over there. If we circle the perimeter here, we can get over there safely.'  
  
Fox nodded, took her hand, and together, they began to work their way through the swarm of press, photographers and just plain gapers.  
  
****  
  
The sight of her brother was the breaking point for Lexie Carver. People forgot that before she was a doctor, she had been a cop...and damned good one! Just like Abe!  
  
Lexie broke away from T.C. and focused in on her target, whipping past people as she leapt off of the ground, and kicked her legs and feet out towards Tony's damned face!   
  
Tony went flying onto the ground! Lexie saw no one else as she jumped on top of him and began pummeling him with her fists!  
  
'YOU KILLED ABE!!! YOU KILLED ABE!!!'  
  
T.C. hurried after her, and together with Bo Brady, pulled Lexie off of him. Tony looked stunned and hurt. Lexie's hair was covering her eyes, as T.C. held her tightly.  
  
'Lexie, let it go! Let it go!'  
  
But Lexie moved the hair off of her eyes and pointed at her brother.  
  
'I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!' she hissed.  
  
Tony took a shaky breath.  
  
'Alexandra please! Listen to me, it was all Stefano! I would have never done anything to hurt your family...'  
  
'You were the one that had us kidnapped!!!' Lexie screamed again. Tony looked around. The press was swarming around them, picking up every word. He looked past Lexie to Celeste, who was holding Theo.   
  
But T.C. began pulling her away from him.  
  
'Baby, it will be alright. It will be alright. Just let's get out of here, okay?'  
  
Lexie seemed to calm down slightly. She tore her eyes away from Tony and nodded. Bo glared at Tony, but kept watch out of the corner of his eye for Lexie or anyone else that decided to make any sudden moves.  
  
Meanwhile, Julian made his way back to Eve. Simone looked at her mother.  
  
'Mom, who is that woman Daddy is with?'  
  
Eve took a deep breath.  
  
'Honey, she's Tony DiMera's sister. Her husband was killed on the island.'  
  
'Coach Russell seems to care for her very much.' John noted, his arm around Simone again. Eve eyed the boy. John was acting more like a boyfriend than a friend. She had missed a lot in her daughters lives during her absence.   
  
Eve then looked at Julian, who's eye was beginning to swell. She smiled weakly and reached up to touch it.  
  
'Let's go somewhere so I can put something on that eye.' she suggested.  
  
'That would be home...my home.' Julian answered.  
  
Simone looked away from T.C. and back at Julian and Eve.  
  
'Uh no, it wouldn't be! Mom, you need to come home with Daddy and me.'  
  
Eve sighed and let go of Julian. She looked at Simone.  
  
'Honey, you need to speak to your Daddy. Because that woman that he is with over there, is very important to him.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
But John put both hands on Simone's shoulders.  
  
'Simone, let's go and see how your father is doing, okay?'  
  
Celeste turned back towards them. She was still holding Theo, who seemed very calm, despite the melee.  
  
'Darling, do you remember me?'  
  
Simone eyed her.  
  
'Yes, you came to the hospital to visit Daddy.'  
  
Celeste nodded.  
  
'That woman that your father is with is my daughter, Alexandra. In a way, she is your aunt...only... a good one...and a prettier one than some.'  
  
When Celeste said that last part, she turned and locked eyes with Liz, who was being supported by Antonio. Liz glared at everyone, before Antonio turned her away and began helping her out of the airport.  
  
Julian, for his part, was somewhat pleased to see that T.C. Russell's interests lay elsewhere, and that Eve had accepted that. It was Tony DiMera that bothered him.  
  
Why in God's name was he in Harmony?! And why had he thought it would be alright to kiss Eve, after all he had done?!   
  
Sheridan eyed Julian and Eve. Even though her brother had told her he loved Eve, it still seemed odd to see them together. Probably because he was acting so human, and lovey dovey with her. It was nice to see. She smiled, before standing in front of them.  
  
'I have to go find Luis. It is nice to have you back, big brother.'  
  
Julian reached down and put his arms around her. Eve watched them, and realized that she hadn't thought the two of them were close at all. Something must have changed during her absence.  
  
'We need to plan Father's funeral.' Sheridan reminded him.  
  
'Oh, yes. I don't suppose Luis has any suspects?'  
  
Sheridan bit her lip.  
  
'To be honest, Father's murder was put on the back burner until you all were found.'  
  
Julian peered at her.  
  
'I take it you're not mourning for him?'  
  
'Are you?'  
  
Julian snorted.  
  
'Darling, we are finally free. And to tell the truth, his being alive would have been just one more obstacle Eve and I would have had to deal with. Listen, I will make all of the arrangements.'  
  
'Julian, you just got back! I'll take care of everything, you should rest.'  
  
'I'll rest, when I know that Eve and I can live the rest of our lives free of that man.'  
  
Sheridan nodded slightly, understanding. She looked over at Lexie and T.C.  
  
'Look, the press is preoccupied with what's going on over there, but it won't be long until they begin inching over to Eve and you. I had originally arranged for a room here...you know, for the families. But everything happened so fast...the point is, I think that you should take Eve and everyone over into the room, just to get away from the press.  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
'I'm full of them!'  
  
'I know. I wish I had known it years ago.' Julian said with regret.  
  
Sheridan hugged him.  
  
'None of that! We're finally free of Alistair and living our lives with the people we love. Let's just get everyone over to that room, okay?'  
  
Julian nodded, marveling at his sister's gift of forgiveness.   
  
****  
  
Teresa and Austin walked out into the waiting area. Teresa turned to see if her mother was coming.  
  
'I know that package she was holding, has to do with my father!'  
  
Austin nodded.  
  
'Well, your mother never made it a secret that she thought Stefano knew the truth. I just hope that what is inside that envelope brings your family peace.'  
  
Teresa looked up at him. touched by his words. He meant that, even after she had rejected him on the island.  
  
Rebecca whipped past them, and hurried over to Ethan and Gwen. Gwen hugged her mother. Ethan watched Austin and Teresa. Teresa was staring up at that Reed character in such an adoring fashion...  
  
Gwen noticed her husband's fascination with Teresa and that other man. For once, she was pleased. She pulled her mother away from Ethan.  
  
'So, tell me, can I finally relax?' she asked Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca looked back at Teresa and Austin.  
  
'Uh, I don't know. While they looked close, I got the sense that there some kind of rift between them on the island. Who knows? Listen dear, I'm divorcing Julian and moving to Salem.'  
  
Gwen's eyes widened.  
  
'What?! I don't understand....'  
  
'There's nothing for you to understand, Gwen. I'm moving to Salem.'  
  
Gwen crossed her arms.  
  
'Which man lives there, Mother?'  
  
Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
  
'Why does my wanting to leave Harmony, automatically have to be about some man?'  
  
'Because I know it does.' Gwen replied, eyeing Ethan nervously. He had walked over to Teresa and Austin.  
  
****  
  
Teresa sensed Ethan's presence nearby, and turned to look at him. She then looked back at Austin.  
  
'Thank you. Thank you for everything.'  
  
Austin sensed he was getting the kiss off, now that Ethan Winthrop was practically hovering over them!  
  
But Austin smiled down at her.  
  
'It was nothing.' he said. He then looked at Ethan and stuck out his hand towards him.  
  
'Austin Reed.'  
  
Ethan returned the handshake.  
  
'Ethan Winthrop.' he replied.  
  
Suddenly, Gwen and Rebecca made their way over as well. Gwen linked her arm through Ethan's.  
  
'Teresa, we're so glad you're alright. Let's go Ethan!'  
  
Gwen pulled Ethan away from Teresa. Rebecca smirked and followed after them. Teresa glared after Gwen.  
  
Kate Roberts and Roman Brady made their way towards them. Austin smiled when he saw them. Kate opened her arms wide.  
  
'Honey!' she squeaked, as she held him.  
  
Teresa eyed Austin's mother. She was very pretty, and rich looking. She then looked at the man beside her, who hugged Austin as well.  
  
'Mom. Roman, this is Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She was on the island as well.'  
  
Kate smiled thinly at her. She had asked around about this Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, and had not liked the answers she had received. Somehow, she sensed her son had latched on to another Sami Brady....just with dark hair!  
  
****  
  
Pilar was the last off of the plane. Spence walked with her up the ramp.  
  
'Pilar, please, keep in mind what a liar DiMera is!'  
  
Pilar looked at him, while still clutching the package Stefano had left for her.  
  
'Spence, if there is anything in here that will help you catch him, I will turn it over right away. But I need to go home...to Martin's and my home, to look at this. I need to see for myself if I should get my children's hopes up.'  
  
Spence clamped his lips shut. Pilar was going to have to do what she needed to do. But he didn't like it. DiMera is running for his life and freedom, yet, he stops to leave Pilar the one thing she has craved all of these years? No, it didn't fit! Not from a man who had his daughter's husband murdered.  
  
Pilar began walking away from Spence and began looking around. Luis and Sheridan saw her and ran over to her to hug her. Sheridan saw the package.  
  
'Pilar? Do you want me to hold that for you?' she asked.  
  
Pilar quickly shook her head.  
  
'Uh, no. Listen, what's in here may finally tell us what happened to your father, Luis.'  
  
Luis eyed the package with suspicion.  
  
'Says, who Mama?'  
  
'Says Stefano DiMera.'  
  
Luis took a deep breath and looked at Sheridan. Sheridan rubbed his arm.  
  
****  
  
Whitney had found her mother in a small waiting room. She hugged her as if she didn't want to let go. When she finally did, the glint of her engagement ring caught her mother's eye. Eve was stunned.  
  
'Honey, is this from Fox?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Okay, well, what happened to Chad?'  
  
Whitney frowned.  
  
'Mom, we just grew apart after we thought you had died. Julian and Fox were nice enough to see that I needed time to mourn you, away from all of the pressures.'  
  
'Pressures?' Eve asked.  
  
Whitney looked around her briefly, before answering her.  
  
'Daddy was not the most understanding after your 'funeral'.'  
  
Eve shook her head slightly.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'He basically disowned me until I agreed to come around to his way of thinking. Chad was on me to leave for L.A....I just needed to rest.'  
  
'At the Crane mansion?'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'It's where I realized I loved Fox.'  
  
Eve hugged her daughter, but stared over at Julian, who now being joined by Fox. Those Crane men were slick! She couldn't help but worry about Whitney marrying Fox. Eve didn't know him very well, and as much as she loved Julian, she knew he hadn't been a very good parent to the boy. Eve just hoped that Fox sincerely loved Whitney, and that her daughter wasn't some passing fancy for him.  
  
She let go of Whitney.  
  
'We'll deal with your father and sister's reactions together, okay?'  
  
Whitney nodded and hugged her again. It was good to have her mother back.  
  
****  
  
Julian pulled Fox into an unexpected hug. Fox was stunned. He didn't think he'd ever received one from him before. Fox pulled away.  
  
'What's that for?'  
  
'I can't be happy to see one of my children? That and I can see Whitney's ring from here! Congratulations my boy!'  
  
Fox grinned.  
  
'Thank you, Father. I just gave it to her today. She also gave Harris the bum's rush.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yes, and the best part of that of course, was that it was MY idea for her to go see him.'  
  
'Why?' Julian asked.  
  
'Oh you know that saying, 'set something or someone free, and if it comes back to you, it's yours, if it isn't, it never was yours to begin with.' ? You've heard of it?'  
  
Julian looked him up and down.  
  
'I've heard the saying on TV! I don't believe in that crap! What's mine is mine and no one else's, that's what I believe, and you should too! That was very risky!'  
  
'Yeah, I know. But it all worked out. I take it things are going similarly as well with Dr. Russell?'  
  
Julian nodded, looking over at Eve and Whitney.  
  
'They are indeed. Listen, what is really going on with your Grandfather's murder investigation? I asked Sheridan, but I didn't really expect her to know anything.'  
  
Fox shrugged.  
  
'You know everyone hated Grandfather's guts! The authorities have been slow to investigate.'  
  
'Well, whoever shot him should be given a medal! Do you know that he had the nerve to call while we were on the island? I heard the shots over the phone.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
Julian nodded somberly.  
  
'Anyway, Sheridan and I are planning the funeral. I want it done as soon as possible so we can get to the will.'  
  
Fox looked uncomfortable. Julian looked at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
Fox took a deep breath.  
  
'Aren't you just a little worried at how well things have been going?'  
  
Julian crossed his arms.  
  
'I don't know what you mean?'  
  
'I mean, I guess I won't really be able to relax, until I know that Alistair has not disinherited us.'  
  
Julian had never thought of that.  
  
'He didn't have time to, Fox. I'm sure everything will be fine. Sheridan and your sisters will get a small stipend I'm sure...though I can't really be sure about Sheridan. Father was angry about her marrying into the Lopez-Fitzgerald family.'  
  
'And he was angry about Whitney and her mother, Father. Look, I don't mean to jinx everything, but I would like to know if I will be able to support Whitney in the style that I've lived in, all of my life.'  
  
Julian nodded, then stroked his chin. He hated to admit it, but his son did have a point. It was possible that Alistair could have a surprise waiting for them. But then again, if he did not leave the fortune to himself or Fox, who else was he going to leave it to? Some outsider?  
  
No, the chances of that happening were next to none!   
  
Julian clapped Fox on the shoulder.   
  
'Let's take our future brides home.'  
  
Fox nodded, then held up a hand.  
  
'One more thing: Mother is at the mansion.'  
  
Julian's eyes widened.  
  
'What in the living hell for?'  
  
'She was scared when everyone was getting kidnapped....Whitney asked me to take her in, so I did it for her. I think Whitney now is more sorry she's staying there, than I am.'  
  
Julian smiled.  
  
'That's alright son. I'll be happy to ask her to leave myself. Let's go.'  
  
Julian and Fox walked over to Eve and Whitney. Fox took Whitney's hand and they began to leave the room, when they ran into Teresa. They both hugged her. Teresa then looked at the ring on Whitney's finger.  
  
Eve watched the goings ons between the girls, then looked at Julian.  
  
'What's the matter?' he asked.  
  
'Whitney's engagement is sudden.'  
  
Julian clasped her hand.  
  
'We can have a double wedding then. What do you think?'  
  
Eve smiled and patted his cheek. She tried not to let him see her unease. But her mind was back on Tony. She hoped he had left town and returned to Salem. He had hurt enough people around here as it was.  
  
****  
  
Tony entered his hotel room and slammed the door behind him! That had been a bloody disaster!  
  
He would have to find a way to repair his relationship with his sister. The idea of Alexandra hating him was unacceptable. He had to get her to believe that all of this REALLY was Stefano's fault!  
  
Though Abe's death had taken care of one trouble that Tony had worried about: T.C. Russell. It was apparent that he was more than just devoted to Lexie. He would be one less competitor on his quest to make Eve his own.  
  
Tony fixed himself a drink, sipped it, and began to calm down. He still remembered the look of horror on Eve's face after he kissed her, the way she had wiped her lips, as if to rid herself of the taste of him. That was Julian Crane's fault!  
  
But, there had been other things he had observed. Like Eve's youngest daughter, Simone. He had done enough research to know, that things were not good between herself, and her older sister, Whitney.   
  
Tony discovered that Julian had forged a fatherly relationship with Whitney, as a way to get close to Eve. Tony realized that the same could be done with Eve's youngest daughter as well. For being in Eve's childrens lives, was a way to stay in Eve's life.  
  
Tony pulled out his cellphone, and dialed the number for the realtor he had been dealing with here. There was a nice property, a couple of estates away from the Crane one. That would have to do, for now.  
  
****  
  
T.C. hugged Simone, and together, they walked into the waiting room area that everyone else was in. Julian and Eve were still in there. Simone looked at T.C..  
  
'You are not going to let Mom leave with him, are you?'  
  
T.C. looked over at Julian and Eve. He then saw Whitney, Fox and Teresa. Teresa was looking at a ring on Whitney's finger. T.C. frowned and moved closer. He then looked at Simone.  
  
'Honey, what do you know about that ring on your sister's finger?'  
  
Simone squinted.  
  
'Nothing. The last time I saw her she wasn't wearing one.' Simone peered at Fox. Did he give Whitney an engagement ring? Good God! That meant that Chad was free!  
  
She tried to shut John Hastings out of her mind, but couldn't. He had been her rock these past few weeks. Chad had not come to see her even once.  
  
T.C. eased over to the trio. Teresa looked up and saw him.  
  
'Uh oh, Whit!'  
  
Whitney and Fox turned around. Julian tensed up from afar.  
  
'Eve darling, I think T.C. is about to explode...again!'  
  
Eve walked over there. T.C. snatched Whitney's hand away from Teresa's.  
  
'Tell me Crane here didn't give this to you?!'  
  
Eve stepped in front of Whitney and Fox.  
  
'T.C., now is not the time...'  
  
T.C. looked at Julian.  
  
'You sonofabitch! First you steal my wife...and now you think you're going to take my daughter away to pawn off on your son! You can forget it! I'd rather see her with that punk, Chad!'  
  
'Daddy!' Whitney began to cry.  
  
Fox had had it with this guy! Why couldn't Coach Russell let bygones be bygones?!  
  
'Stop it, T.C.!' Eve yelled.  
  
'This is your fault!' he yelled at Eve accusingly. 'If you had been any kind of wife or mother, Whitney wouldn't be headed down the same slutty path as you!'  
  
'T.C.!' Eve hissed.  
  
'Hell, neither one of these punks are going to marry either one of you! And you both will find that out when they've had their fun with you and...'  
  
'T.C.!'  
  
T.C. stopped yelling and turned around. So did everyone else.  
  
Lexie walked into the room, carrying baby Theo.  
  
'Now is not the time! I have to go back to Salem and bury my husband...so either you're going with me...or you can stay here and cause trouble!'  
  
T.C.'s whole demeanor changed.  
  
'No, no! I'm coming with you!'  
  
He turned to look at Simone.  
  
'Honey, I'll be back in a couple of days...we'll talk when I get back, okay?'   
  
T.C. hugged Simone, who let go of him and eyed Lexie. T.C. then took Theo from her and followed her out of the room. Everyone's mouth was open.  
  
'My God!' Fox said, 'they're not even married and already she had the coach whipped!' 


	11. Alistair's Will

Chapter 11  
  
Alistair's will heeds a few surprises.  
  
Julian and Eve took a limo to the Crane mansion. Eve stared out of the window all the way home. Julian did not bother her, because he knew she was worried...about Simone.  
  
Julian knew it would be hard winning Simone over, but, he was hellbound and determined to try. She was Eve's child and Julian wanted to love anyone that was a part of her.  
  
Whitney had been easy to care for. She was so open and loving. He had every intention of making sure that Fox treated her right.  
  
But Simone...in many ways, she was very much like T.C..   
  
When Eve had agreed to leave the airport with him, Simone went off on the both of them! She asked Eve how she could destroy their family with the likes of him.  
  
Julian had thought about interfering, but the look Simone cast on him...it was as if she wanted to stab him or something!  
  
Julian reached over and picked up Eve's hand.  
  
'Eve, just give her time, that's all. It made no sense for you to return to your house with Simone. T.C. wasn't going to be there, and she said she wanted both of you together. Besides, that young man that's with her will look after her. She's a grown woman.'  
  
Eve nodded, and squeezed his hand.  
  
'I know. But Simone has always felt as if she came in second to Whitney...and now to you.'  
  
Julian moved closer to her.  
  
'It isn't as bleak as all of that. Simone will come around. Just give her some space.'  
  
Eve nodded absently, then stared out of the car window again. Julian looked away and focused on the task at hand...getting Ivy the hell out of his house!  
  
With the trying day they had all had, Julian didn't want Eve to even have to set eyes on his ex-wife! He had already called ahead and found out that Ivy was out by the pool. When the limo pulled up out in front of the house, Julian looked over at Eve again.  
  
'I have something I need to deal with. The driver is going to let you out, and there will be maids waiting to show you to your room.'  
  
Eve raised a brow and smiled  
  
'I get a separate room?'  
  
'Well,' Julian began, suddenly feeling shy. 'I guess I assumed you would want privacy.'  
  
Eve scooted over to him and touched his cheek.  
  
'Your room will be just fine, Julian.'  
  
Julian pulled her into a kiss, thinking that he was with the woman he should've brought home here with him, to live, in the first place. But, he wasn't going to dwell in the past. Eve was here now. That was all that counted.  
  
Eve broke off the kiss.  
  
'When I get in, maybe I should call Simone?'  
  
Julian shook his head.  
  
'Do whatever you like, but remember, Whitney and Fox will be back soon. I just think that we ought to be surrounded by positive people now, Eve. People that will be supportive. Whitney and Fox are not only supportive, but they're practically us, only young.'  
  
'Really young!' Eve noted, smiling.  
  
'Like I said before, give Simone some time to think about things a bit. I'm sure she's fine.' Julian knew it sounded like he didn't want Eve to talk to her own daughter, but she looked so tired, and Simone could be trying. He just wanted Eve to rest.  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
'Fine. I'll give her some space, I guess.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
The limo driver got out of the car and pulled Eve's door open. He then helped her out. Julian got out on his own, his eyes focusing on the pool area. He then looked at Eve.  
  
'I'll be with you in a moment. There's something I have to take care of.'  
  
Eve nodded, then watched as Julian walked off. She then looked up at the house. Would she ever be able to think of this place as her home?  
  
****  
  
Julian found Ivy stretched out on a chaise, reading a magazine. She was wearing white shorts and a top. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She looked up when he stepped into her sun.  
  
'Why Julian! You're alive...how unfortunate!'  
  
Julian just stared down at her. For some reason, he wasn't as angry with her as he had expected to be.   
  
'Yes, well I'm sure you're not alone in your feelings. Now, I've had one of the maids pack your things.'  
  
Julian then turned towards one of the doors that lead back into the house. A maid brought out two suitcases and set them next to a table. She then went back inside.   
  
Ivy slowly stood up.  
  
'Well, of course I'll leave then. I was really concerned for Rebecca and wanted to visit with her. Where is the dear?'  
  
'Well, she had someone send for her things. My wife and I are no longer together.'  
  
Ivy faked sorrow!  
  
'Oh that's too bad! Tell me though, did T.C. and Eve run into one another's arms? Surely, you did not think that Eve would ever want you over T.C. Russell? Or worse yet, Tony DiMera?'  
  
Julian decided to say nothing of Eve's whereabouts. Ivy would learn soon enough about Eve and him.  
  
'Ivy, if you really love Sam Bennett...'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?! How dare you speak his name!'  
  
Then,' Julian continued coolly, 'you should show him the Ivy Winthrop he fell in love with, long ago. I'm sure he hasn't seen her in years. God knows I never met her. Now, I want you to leave these premises immediately.'  
  
Ivy blinked. Show Sam the Ivy he used to love? Wasn't she the same...well with the exception of looks, she was still the same. Wasn't she?  
  
Ivy said nothing to that. She walked past Julian and over to her bags. As she bent down to pick them up, she happened to glance into a window. Eve was standing in the foyer of the house!  
  
Ivy looked back over at Julian, who was watching her like a hawk. Ivy picked up her bags, then dragged them over to Julian.  
  
'You know, you could help me!'  
  
'I could, but I just got off of a tropical island. I'm really bushed.'  
  
'I saw Eve in the house. That bit of quasi sage advice you just offered me, has to do with how you won Eve back, doesn't it? You pretended to be nice in order to get her back, didn't you? Now what, Julian? Go back to being the real you? You'll have to, because you won't be able to keep up this act for long!'  
  
'Goodbye, Ivy.'  
  
Ivy stared at him. Julian had not risen to the bait, like he usually did in arguments with her. It gave her the creeps! And she couldn't believe that Rebecca agreed to any of this! What the hell was really going on here?!  
  
Ivy dragged her bags towards the garages, where her car was. She would now have to find a nice hotel to stay in!  
  
****  
  
An hour later, Julian had just hung up the phone with Sheridan. They had been confirming the funeral arrangements. Not many people would be there. It was just as well.  
  
Julian opened the door to his study, and found Whitney and Fox carrying in luggage. He walked over to them.  
  
'What's all of this?' he asked.  
  
'Whitney wanted to stop by Sam and Grace's to pick up some things for her mother.' Fox confirmed.  
  
'Why would your mother's things be there?' Julian asked.   
  
'Well, remember, that's where Mom was staying, after Daddy found out everything.' Whitney reminded him.  
  
'Oh, yes. Well, I'll take them up to her. She's taking a nap.' he said, reaching out for the suitcases.  
  
Whitney handed him one. Fox handed him the other. Julian looked at Whitney. She looked a bit upset.  
  
'Is something wrong?' Julian asked.  
  
Fox put an arm around Whitney.  
  
'Simone has been staying with Grace and Sam. Whitney had to hear a load of garbage about how Whitney was a traitor for not helping her get her parents back together...and for agreeing to marry me. You know, the same ole, same ole.'  
  
Julian put the suitcases down and looked at Whitney.  
  
'Whitney dear, just stay away from your sister.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I was telling your mother earlier, that things are going to be hard enough around here, with Alistair's funeral and your mother recovering from her accident and subsequent kidnapping...I just don't want her to have to deal with any stress.'  
  
'I know what you're saying, Julian. But Simone just feels alone and left out.'  
  
'Yes and we have been nothing but welcoming, Whitney. Your sister is going to have decide on her own, if and when she wants to see her mother again. I won't allow Eve to put up with anymore abuse from anyone...including her own child.'  
  
Whitney looked at Fox, who shrugged.  
  
'She is kind of a bummer, Whit.'  
  
'I understand that. I guess your father does have a point.'  
  
Julian nodded.  
  
'Whitney, all I've ever wanted to do is pamper and cherish your mother. And that's what I intend to do. Simone is perfectly welcome around here when she can behave herself, and not a moment before.'  
  
Julian then took the bags upstairs. Whitney looked at Fox.  
  
'What was that all about?' she asked him.  
  
'He loves your mother, Whitney. And I love you. I think we ought to take a page from my father's book.'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning, you don't have to kiss Simone's ass to get her to be decent to you! I don't think you should ask her to be in our wedding.'  
  
'Fox, surely by then, she'll be a little more accepting?'  
  
'Who's to say? But if she isn't, then you leave her out of it. You have made every effort to reach out to her, only to be rebuffed, time and time again. That and it's not like you're still seeing Chad. What is she so mad about?'  
  
Whitney looked away. Fox turned her back towards him.  
  
'What?'  
  
Whitney looked at him.  
  
'I get what you're saying, but it is still just so sad.'  
  
Fox pulled Whitney into his arms.  
  
'I know it is,' he said in a low voice, 'but there is some good news.'  
  
Whitney pulled away.  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'Father kicked my mother out of here. So, we don't have to worry about her.'  
  
Whitney nodded. She had not told Fox about catching Ivy paying off Chad earlier. Maybe it was better that he didn't know how awful a mother he had, though somehow, she figured he did know, on some level.  
  
****  
  
Pilar sat on her couch. Luis, Teresa and Miguel had wanted to be with her, but she told them she needed to be alone. Antonio was at the hospital with Liz.  
  
The livingroom was dark. It was also a mess. She had just finishing throwing things around. Pilar had vandalized her own living room, after looking over what was in the package.  
  
The doorbell rang, but she did not answer it. She just put her head in her hands. The door opened, and Spence Lowell walked in.  
  
'Pilar?'  
  
Pilar did not look up,. but recognized his voice. She said nothing.  
  
'Pilar, how are you holding...'  
  
Pilar's head suddenly whipped up and she looked around for something to throw at him! Sensing this, Spence held out his hands in a defensive stance.  
  
'Please, try and listen to what I have to say...'  
  
Pilar jumped up, grabbed up the 'evidence' and began throwing it around!  
  
'DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS????' she screamed, feeling as if she was going to lose control any minute!  
  
Spence took a deep breath.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Pilar tried to calm down.  
  
'So, that bull %$#$@@@ about Stefano DiMera having Martin, was just that, bull%$$#@##?!'  
  
'We needed someone to get close to Liz Sanbourne. I thought you were the perfect person to help us. I knew you probably wouldn't unless there was something in it for you.'  
  
Pilar walked up to him, her face contorted with rage.  
  
'And you've always known that I lived for the day I would see Martin again! How could you have lied to me all of these years?!'  
  
'Pilar listen...'  
  
'Spence! I can't tell my children this! I can't! I won't!'  
  
Spence looked down at the papers and pictures that Pilar had thrown to the ground.  
  
'Would it really be so bad?'  
  
'Oh, that was almost funny, Spence! I don't even know where to begin myself, as to how to unravel that man's lies!'  
  
'Why don't you let me help you?'  
  
'Like you never did before? You know, all of those years, when I thought that Alistair or Julian, maybe might have done something to my husband?'  
  
Spence inched closer to her.  
  
'Pilar, when Martin became CIA...'  
  
'Without ever telling me he was going to do so!' Pilar snapped.  
  
'Alright, I know in theory he should have told you. But the mission he was asked to head was just too sensitive to share. He didn't want to put yourself or your children in any danger.'  
  
Pilar stared at him with hatred.  
  
'Forget the CIA crap! Forget about his 'work'!' Pilar hissed, then reached down on the floor and began sifting through some papers and pictures. She then picked them up and shoved them at Spence!  
  
'Who the hell are these people?! Who is this woman?! And it says here my husband fathered two more children! This man here would've been about Luis's age! He had a second family when WE were together! And this article about him, under this other name...it says he raped some woman who was his wife!'  
  
'Pilar...'  
  
'I can't tell my children this! I can't show them any of this crap! But I will tell you one thing: I am going to this place where he lives now, this..this...Springfield! I want Martin or Roger or whatever the hell his real name is, to know that he didn't get away with anything!'  
  
Spence gently set the papers and pictures down on a table. He then touched Pilar on the shoulder. She soon fell into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Spence closed his eyes. Martin Fitzgerald, a.k.a. Roger Thorpe, was a friend of his. And right now, in his life, he had won back the woman he really loved, Holly Lindsey. Pilar's presence would destroy the new life Roger so desperately wanted with Holly.   
  
But, Spence knew that no one could really live a 'new life', without coming to terms with their past ones. Martin/Roger, owed Pilar, Antonio, Luis, Teresa and Miguel, an explanation for ripping apart their lives. And he was not going to stop Pilar from getting the answers she had sought for over 20 years.  
  
****  
  
Julian sat up in bed, late in the evening, looking over some documents from Crane Industries. His lamp was on. Eve was on the other side of the bed, asleep.   
  
She was wearing a white, spaghetti strapped nightgown, that Whitney had brought her from Grace's.  
  
Julian could hear splashing from down below. He knew that Fox and Whitney were taking a late night swim. The thought made him smile. He wanted those two to enjoy every moment of happiness they could.  
  
His thoughts then moved to Alistair. Julian knew his father would think him a sentimental idiot, for thinking of someone's happiness above his own. He was going to make sure that the old man's eulogy was short and sweet.  
  
A lawyer was coming tomorrow, from a small town in Wisconsin, to play Alistair's video taped will. This lawyer, a Michael Baldwin, told Julian, that Fox and himself, were the only two people required to be there. That told Julian that his suspicions about Sheridan, and all the other women in the family, had been correct. They had been disinherited.  
  
Eve stirred slightly. Her eyes opened and she sat up slowly, not completely aware of her surroundings. She then looked over at Julian, who seemed to be staring off into space. She touched his arm.  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian blinked and looked over at her. He then smiled.  
  
'You have been out like a light most of the day. You must be famished. I'll ring the maid to bring you something.'  
  
'No, I'm fine, really. Where were you just now?'  
  
Julian sighed.  
  
'Truthfully, I was thinking about Father's will.'  
  
'Oh. You're thinking he may disinherit you, because of me?'  
  
Julian did not answer that directly, and changed the subject slightly.  
  
'I don't want you at the funeral, Eve.'  
  
Now Eve was wide awake!  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Darling, the man was a cruel beast, especially to you, and the baby he ripped away from us. I wouldn't put you through that.'  
  
Eve touched his arm.  
  
'He's gone, Julian. And even though he wasn't the nicest of human beings, I know that deep down, you're just a little sorry he's dead.'  
  
Julian stared at her, then mouthed the word, 'no'.  
  
Eve grinned.  
  
'I guess I'm really not either. But still, I want to be there, for support. He was a human being...sort of.'  
  
Julian put aside his work and reached over to turn off the lamp. He then reached for Eve's hand and held it. They sat up in his bed, under the cover of darkness.  
  
'You never answered my question from before. Are you afraid Alistair disinherited you?'  
  
Julian decided to come clean.  
  
'Eve, before I found you again, Alistair lied to both Fox and I. He said that if I could win your love again, and Fox could get Whitney to love him, he told us he would accept both you and Whitney in to the family, and nothing more would be said on the matter.' Julian refrained from telling her that there was a time limit to his offer.   
  
Eve rubbed his arm.  
  
'And you believed him?' she asked, smiling tiredly.   
  
'I did at first...until he sent Rebecca a letter, telling her I wanted to repair our marriage. That was why she came to Salem that day. That told me he had no intention of ever leaving us alone.'  
  
Eve's eyes began to feel heavy again. She was more tired than she thought.  
  
'Julian none of that matters. We'll face whatever your father throws at us together. Okay?'  
  
Julian just nodded, but it would not be okay if he and Fox suddenly ended up in the poorhouse! Yet, he couldn't imagine who else Alistair would give everything to?  
  
'Julian?'  
  
Julian looked over at her. She began to lay back down on her pillow.  
  
'Yes, darling?'  
  
'You never would have had to win back my love...because...you never lost it....'  
  
She then drifted off to sleep again. Julian kissed her forehead, pulled his pillow close to hers and put his arms around her. He soon drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
****  
  
The next day, after the pitiful funeral service(Julian, Fox, Whitney, Eve, Sheridan, Luis and Austin Reed, were the only ones there!), Julian paced the library, wondering why this lawyer Alistair had handle his will, Michael Baldwin, was so damned late?  
  
Fox eyed his father, and began to feel uneasy.  
  
'You don't look calm, Father. Do you know something?'  
  
'What could I know, Fox? This could go either way!'  
  
'But at the airport yesterday, you seemed pretty sure that we had it in the bag. Hell, we were the only ones that lawyer told to be here!'  
  
Julian sat down quickly.  
  
'Maybe it's just the idea of watching a videotape of Alistair. How many put downs will we have to listen to, before he tells us whether we'll be running everything or not?'  
  
Fox nodded. He then cleared his throat.  
  
'Mother called today.'  
  
Julian raised a brow.  
  
'For what?'  
  
'She wants to know if she can help with the wedding plans.'  
  
Julian stood up again.  
  
'That's up to Whitney and yourself. I think I'm going to call and find out where this...'  
  
The library door suddenly opened, and a butler showed, Michael Baldwin, Alistair's estate lawyer, into the room. The butler then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Julian had expected to meet someone older. This Baldwin character was maybe forty.  
  
Julian shook hands with him. Fox stood up and shook hands as well.  
  
'I hope you all weren't waiting too long?' Baldwin asked breezily.  
  
'Actually, we have, Mr. Baldwin.' Julian replied, somewhat annoyed. 'Now, if you will just put in the tape so we can get this over with...'  
  
'Well, we have to wait for the others.' Baldwin said, setting his briefcase down on the desk.  
  
'Others?' Fox asked, looking at Julian. But Julian's eyes were on Michael Baldwin.  
  
'What 'others'? When we spoke on the phone yesterday, you told me that Fox and I were the only ones that were going to be here.'  
  
'Ah, yes, well I lied.'  
  
'You lied?!' Fox seethed, and took a step towards the man. But Julian put a hand against his son's chest. He then eyed this Michael Baldwin fellow. It was clear he was one of Alistair's minions.  
  
'Alright, Mr. Baldwin, who else are we expecting?'  
  
The doorbell rang. Fox looked at his father, then turned away. Julian moved so that he was in front of him.  
  
'Keep calm, Fox.'  
  
'Calm? Grandfather is getting ready to screw us! And we both know it!'  
  
The study doors opened again. The butler than showed in a clueless looking Austin Reed, and of all people...Chad Harris! They were both wearing suits.  
  
'What the hell?!' Fox yelled, looking them both up and down.  
  
Austin raised a brow, then looked over at Chad, who was clearly enjoying Fox's discomfort.  
  
Julian kept a civil tone.  
  
'What is the meaning of this, Mr. Baldwin?' he asked.  
  
Michael Baldwin smiled. He would miss Alistair Crane. He had paid him so well!  
  
'Your father asked me to keep the presence of two other people mentioned in his will, a secret until the last minute.'  
  
Fox cracked his knuckles, then turned away again. Julian eased over to him.  
  
'Calm, Fox. Keep calm.'  
  
'Father, there is no reason in the world why either of those two, should be in Grandfather's will!'  
  
'Well, that Reed character was a suck up. Alistair has probably just thrown him out a pittance.'  
  
'And Harris?'  
  
Julian had to admit, Chad Harris's presence here, puzzled him more than anything else. Julian looked at Michael Baldwin.  
  
'If everyone is here, then I suggest you play the tape.'  
  
****  
  
Eve and Whitney sat in the TV room and watched the news. Whitney kept looking at her watch.  
  
'Honey? Don't worry about Fox. I'm sure everything will be fine.'  
  
Whitney nodded.  
  
'Mom, Fox doesn't think I know he's worried about that will, but I do. I guess I just hope he realizes that I don't care if he has nothing.'  
  
'Oh honey, I'm sure he does.' Eve answered, looking at her own watch.  
  
'What?' Whitney asked.  
  
'I was thinking, maybe I should slip over and see Simone?'  
  
'I don't know, Mom...'  
  
'I know what Julian thinks, Whitney. But, you just can't let anger fester! There's a part of me that is afraid she'll turn into Liz or something! I just want her to know that I'm still here for her.'  
  
Whitney touched her mother's hand.  
  
'She does, Mom. Deep down, she does.'  
  
The two hugged briefly. Briefly, because they were soon interrupted by a loud, guttural, animal cry!  
  
'God! What is that, Whitney?! Does Julian or Fox have a dog or something?' Eve asked, standing up.  
  
'No! There's no pets around here!'  
  
'Maybe something got into the house?' Eve asked. She then eased over to the door and slowly opened it. She peeked her head into the hallway.  
  
'I don't see anything.' Eve said, looking up and down the hallway.  
  
They both heard the guttural cry again, followed by a loud smashing noise, as if someone had broken a lot of glass! Whitney jumped up.  
  
'That came from the library, Mom!' Whitney cried out.  
  
Eve and Whitney left the drawing room and quickly hurried down the hallway until they reached the library. What they saw caused both of their mouths drop open.  
  
No one was in the library. The TV had snow on it. Eve stepped in and saw the room was a mess.   
  
Whitney then pointed to the glass doors that went out to the pool. They were shattered, as if something, or someone had been thrown through them! Eve could see Julian standing with his back to them. He was watching, as Fox held someone underwater! Eve and Whitney ran outside to him.  
  
'Julian! Stop this! Stop this before Fox kills that man!'  
  
Michael Baldwin and Austin Reed had jumped into the pool and pulled Fox away from the guy. Whitney gasped when the man brought his head up from under the water. It was Chad!  
  
'Chad?! Fox! What were you thinking? Why were you trying to kill Chad?!' she screamed at Fox.  
  
'Because,' Julian answered in a stunned, yet, dull tone, 'Father left everything, including this house, to Austin and Chad.'  
  
Eve wondered if Julian was going to need a sedative! She waved a hand in front of his eyes, but he did not notice. Whitney looked over at a coughing and sputtering Chad. He had pulled himself out of the pool and stood up.  
  
'Both of you...get the %$$#$% out of my house!' Chad screamed.  
  
Austin climbed out of the pool uneasily.  
  
'C'mon Chad! This is probably a joke of Alistair's or something...don't get crazy!'  
  
Chad looked at Michael Baldwin, who was dripping wet as well. Fox was breathing heavily.  
  
'Tell him, Mr. Baldwin! Tell him it was no joke!' Chad yelled.  
  
Michael coughed, then tried to wring his tie dry.  
  
'No, it's no joke. Mr. Harris, Mr. Reed, you both ARE Crane Industries, the empire, this house...everything'  
  
Austin's mouth dropped open! Chad glared at Fox, then looked at Whitney.  
  
'Both of you, get the hell out! Now! Get to steppin! Out...get the %%$#$@@ out! And take your raggedy assed father and everyone else here with you! OUT! GET OUT!!!!' Chad screamed.  
  
Fox looked at Julian. Julian then fainted.  
  
This is the End of 'Island of Passion'. The next installment will be titled 'Not So Secret Passions' . Eve and Julian are in for more heartache, as Eve makes a deal with the devil, so that Julian can get back his fortune. But, will it be worth the ultimate price? And Pilar confronts Martin, who is now living another life in a small town called Springfield. 


End file.
